Sinnerman
by Bell Star
Summary: "Spirit se dedica a presentar Purgas." "No dejes que lo maten." "Hoy, en Reconciliaciones absurdas del día: ¡Soul y Maka!" "¿Qué hacíais los dos peleando en una fuente?" "No estoy limpio." "Oompa Loompas y palomitas de colores." "¿Por qué están desnudos?" "Te lo prometo." "Oh, la que faltaba, la asesina de escrotos." "Como echaba de menos respirar..." "Soul está perdido." "El Sol."
1. El Octavo Huésped

**Sinnerman**

**Bell Star**

"**Jingle Bells, jingle Bells… Jingle Bell Rock!" **

**La gente se divierte cantándome eso… Yo soy más de grandes éxitos como: "Saca la bota María que me voy a emborrachar", "al pobre de San José le han roído los calzones", "con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén" (Joe, esa es bestial.) "Y beben, y beben y vuelven a beber" (Un clasicazo, vamos.) "Era Rodolfo el reno" y sin olvidar temas tan buenos como**, **"****Hacia Belén va una burra rin, rin. Yo me remendaba, yo me remendé, yo me eché un remiendo, yo me lo quité. Cargada de chocolate. María, María, ven acá corriendo, que el chocolatillo se lo están comiendo.****" (Yo creo que está hecha para drogadictos, oye, ellos también tienen derecho a un villancico.)**

**Y por si te lo estabas preguntando, sí. Yo pienso esto en mis ratos libres, de ahí que suspenda matemáticas. (Para mí entra dentro del círculo temático de ratos libres.) Todo tiene sentido menos mis notas. Todo.**

**Espero que Santa Claus (Guion, Reyes Magos) se porte(n) bien con vosotros. Sino, ya sabéis. (¡Golpe de remo!) **

**Ya que es época festiva, debería sacar una historia, que concordara con la preciosa Navidad… (Puta Christmas.) Pero no, yo soy muy… Algo, y he querido escribir "algo" diferente a un gordito feliz vestido de rojo etiqueta de Coca-Cola, (Intentó de Superman, pero no pudo el pobre. La capa se atascaba en las chimeneas y claro… Sueño roto, de ahí que traiga carbón.) Polvorones, (Una masa dulce y tosca que come la gente para engordar, y tratar de decir difíciles trabalenguas y palabras complicadas como "Nicaragua o Aconcagua" mientras mueren por un atragantamiento severo, al festejar con el sonido hiriente de las risas en sus familiares.) Turrones por barba, Besos bajo el puñetero muérdago de los Belenes, Renos cojos y Duendes gruñones o cientos de Regalos cutres. Así que, ya sabéis, Bell está como una puñeterísima cabra. (Beh.)**

**Espero que os guste, y ahora sí: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ****¡Jou Jou Jou! Merry Christmas.**

**S.E. Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

**.Capítulo Primero.**

_Un tiempo difícil.  
Un silencio que relaja.  
Un hombre que no se rinde.  
Un simple perro de paja._

**El Octavo Huésped**

_**(¿?)**_

"_**Las últimas noticias confirman que el número de víctimas asciende a 27 desde el pasado viernes…"**_

Y entonces quiero cambiar de canal. Cojo el mando con el pie, soy demasiado vago para levantarme, pero gracias a eso, tengo una gran agilidad. Digna de un Ninja.

-¿Black*Star podrías dejar de comer porquerías?-_No pregunta, afirma. Cree que voy a hacerlo. Va lista._-

-No…-_Quizá luego._-

_Levanta una bolsa de palomitas del suelo, sujetándola con dos dedos, con mucho asco. Se tapa la nariz._

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí esto? Apesta a rancio.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Domingo. 6 de Diciembre.

-Ah… Pues, 7 semanas a lo mínimo.-_Y cambio de canal, ¿por qué no se calla? Ojalá tuviera botón de apagado._-

"_**Una fiesta, que acabó en tragedia.**_**"**

-Eres un cerdo.-_Y muy acomodado. Ya que pronto me llevarán al matadero. ¿Qué más da?_-Eres tú el que se encarga de limpiar el salón. Y más que un salón parece una leonera.-_Es __**mi**__ leonera._-

-¿Pero no era un cerdo? A ver si te aclaras.

Maka no tardó en lanzarme un libro a la cabeza. De dónde narices los saca es algo que no sabré nunca.

-¡Ponte a limpiar!-_Ordenó a gritos. Caí del sofá, intentando levantarme a duras penas.-_

Esto de la vida sedentaria es complicada.

-¿Quién te ha hecho jefa de este sitio? ¿Cuándo se ha votado exactamente?-_Ironicé, rodando los ojos.- _

Siempre tiene que estar pendiente de mí, de todos. Es peor que Kid. Que ya es decir bastante.

-Antes de ayer.-_Se cruzó de brazos, sonriente._-

-Ah… ¿Y yo dónde estaba?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Estarías de juerga por ahí, como siempre. Nunca haces nada.

Nunca terminará está bronca, ¿verdad?

-¿Si me pongo a limpiar dejarás de darme el latazo?-_Levanté una ceja._-

-Quizá.-_Seguía erguida, con los brazos cruzados. Siempre con esa cara de: "Mírame, soy autosuficiente"…_-

-Está bien…-_Mala respuesta, Maka no tarda en plantarme todas sus "armas de limpieza", que huelen a rayos. ¿Como una cosa que huele a muerto puede servir para limpiar?_-

Me puso un delantal azul, mientras estaba desprevenido. Igualito a Cenicienta. Soy una princesa triste.

-Estoy ridículo…

-Yo creo que te queda muy bien. Eres el pequeño después de todo.-_Tú sólo eres un año mayor que yo…_-

-Si, es más, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no me pones una tiara y me rematas?

-Tienes razón.-_Y así hizo._-Ahora sí, estás perfecto.-_¿Gracias?_-

-Te odio.-_Tiré la diadema a la basura. Buena manera de empezar a limpiar, tirando cursiladas con desdén._-

-Me voy a hacer la cena, ¿quieres algo especial?-_Me lo está preguntando… ¿Quién es está y que han hecho con Maka?_-

-Bolas de arroz estaría bien.-_Ella sonrió._-

-¡Marchando!

-Esperemos que salga algo que sea comible, o humano…-_Un libro de cocina vuela hasta mi cabeza._

-¡Te he oído!-_Grita desde la cocina. Es un monstruo de la puntería, en el viejo Oeste no tendría pérdida como Bandolera. Maka la Sheriff._-

Sin duda, esa es Maka.

* * *

**Black*Star.**

Me dispuse a limpiar. Tardé un rato en descubrir que había que encender la aspiradora para que funcionara, odio ese maldito ruido incesante. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber yo, que sino echas el líquido del espray en los cristales no se iban a limpiar sólo con frotar? Crearía una reacción magnética del copón, y yo me convertiría en _"Flash"._

La televisión de tropecientas pulgadas simétricas que compró Kid hace poco seguía puesta. Mejor, prefiero trabajar con música, pero que se le va a hacer.

"_**El número de heridos alcanza los 38. Más de la mitad son adolescentes, heridos de gravedad…"**_

¿Es qué van a echar la misma noticia en todos los puñeteros canales?

Le estaban dando un bombo increíble, hasta yo, que me trago cualquier mierda que echen, me parecía un aburrimiento. Todo son siempre malas noticias.

Si pienso en malas noticias, me deprimo, si me deprimo no limpio, si no limpio veo la tele, si veo la tele Maka me regaña, si Maka me regaña limpio, si limpio pienso en malas noticias… Es un bucle infinito de Maka-Chops en la cabeza. Y yo sufro. Mucho…

-Black*Star, ¿estás trabajando verdad?-_Me grita Maka desde la cocina. Con esa voz inquietante que tiene a veces._-

Hoy estamos sólo ella y yo, los demás trabajan… Bueno, no todos.

-¡Si, jefa!-_Respondo, pasando el plumero… ¿Es normal que se extienda todo el polvo?_-Bruja mandona…

Si me tumbo en el sofá Maka me regañará y me perseguirá intentando absorberme el culo con la aspiradora. Así qué no tentaré esta vez a mi suerte.

De todas formas, tras varias horas de resaca frente a la caja tonta, haciendo Zapping sin parar, he llegado a la conclusión que lo único fumable es "Encarni, la Televidente". "Veo tu futuro mientras yo me limpio el culo". Hace adivinaciones que no se cree ni su tía.

Y _Hora de Aventuras_. Me encantan los dibujos, nos alejan de toda la maldad que hay en las noticias de verdad y los programas de gallinas cluecas y gallos reculones que discuten sobre la prensa rosa y el corazón corrupto. A Soul le gusta mucho la Vampiresa que sale, pero yo prefiero a la que es de chicle. Me cae bien.

Me gustaría saber quien hace la voz de esa puñetera nube morada que vuela. Quiero darla un beso. Daría dinero.

"_**El Recinto del Shibusen sigue cerrado, por mera precaución al contagio."**_

Eso si es terminar un baile de fin de curso desastroso. Allí es donde se reúnen todos los niñatos adinerados a estudiar, o a aprender a sobornar, mejor dicho. Los poderosos. De alta cuna.

"_**Las heridas y desgarres que conservan las víctimas son de origen desconocido."**_

Cogí la fregona y empecé a mojar el suelo. Espero que no hubiese que escurrirla… Oh, oh…

"_**Tenemos con nosotros al teniente Free. Por favor, ¿unas palabras para el programa?"**_

Hablaba una reportera al jefe de policía de Death City, asediado entre micrófonos, cámaras, flases, libretas y grabadoras. Cientos de periodistas reunidos esperando por la suculenta noticia que tergiversarían después, estirándola como un chicle.

"_**No tengo nada que decir. Sólo puedo advertirles…"**_

-¡Maka! ¿Tenemos chicles? ¡Me apetecen!

-¡Espérate a la cena! ¡Ya casi está!

-Jo…

"_**El que haya hecho esto, no es humano."**_

Terminó de decir el Teniente Free. Dejando la intriga, en las bocas de la gente, un final abierto. Marchándose por donde había venido, siendo perseguido por todos esos periodistas sedientos de sangre. Queriendo hincarle el diente a una exclusiva.

Levanté el sofá con todo el impulso que pude.

-Anda, pues si que había chicles…-_Y pelusas, y patatas resecas, monedas que más tarde robaría, colillas… Si me pongo a contar puedo encontrar hasta un cadáver si me lo propongo…_-

-¡Ya está la cena! ¡A comer!-_Llamó Maka, haciendo sonar una sartén._-

-¡Genial!-_Levanté los brazos. Y grácilmente la pata del sofá fue justo a parar en mi dedo pequeño del pie._-Mierda…-_Me cago en todos los dioses existentes de este puñetero Universo. Os odio a todos._-

Me dirigí a la cocina, cojeando como un pobre lisiado.

-¿Qué haces?-_Me preguntó Maka, soltándose el pelo mientras ponía la mesa._-

-Maka… Creo que mi dedo ha muerto en combate.-_La limpieza es una batalla muy seria._-No volveré a saltar en el sofá, me ha cogido manía.

-Oh… Tranquilo, mañana mismo te amputo el dedo.-_Sonrío_. _Que encantadora ella_…-

Que bien sabe la comida después de un trabajo bien hecho… Medio hecho… Bueno he hecho algo.

Ese ha de ser el porqué de que la comida de Maka sea masticable. Ya que sino, a estas alturas ya estaría vomitando disimuladamente en la planta de plástico de la cocina. Me da mala espina. Los utensilios de limpieza han debido drogarme por el olor y ahora me encuentro en una especie de éxtasis incontrolada…

-¿Cómo está?-_Me pregunta._-

-¿Mi dedo?

-La comida.

-Menos mal que has dicho eso, si te veo preocuparte por mí una sola vez más te echo de casa, impostora.-_La señalo con los palillos._-

-¿Y quien te haría de comer?-_Sonríe con sorna._-

-El DeathDonald's.-_Respondo con un trozo de rollito en la boca._-O el Bazar chino de la esquina.

-Ya…-_Suspira agotada y se une a mi lado, a comer conmigo._-

-¿Y Soul?-_La pregunto mientras me llevo el vaso a los labios. Se ha pasado con la sal..._-

-Estará por ahí, durmiendo. Supongo…

-Que raro… Ya es de noche, deberíamos despertarlo.-_Solté una sonrisa malévola. Soy muy pillo._-

-Eres un Troll.-_Me lanzó un trozo de pan a la cara._-Déjale, si está a gusto que más da.

-Jo, Maka ya no eres la de antaño. Tú antes molabas.

-¡Yo sigo molando!-_Pí, pí, pí. Mi detector de mentiras gordas ha saltado._-Sólo he madurado un poco, como deberías hacer tú.

-Si bueno, quizá más tarde…-_Bebí del vaso. Estoy sediento_.-Si madurar significa estar enchochada con Soul hasta la médula espinal día y noche… No gracias.-_Un color rojo le inundó de cuello para arriba._-

-No me gusta… No te inventes cosas.-_Entonces me lo invento yo y todo el país. Rompió los palillos con la mano. Será mejor hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, no quiero morir un día envenenado con cianuro._-¿Y qué hay de tí?-_Pregunta con labia._-

Escupí todo el líquido en su cara. Ella se limpió con una servilleta, asqueada.

-¿De mí qué?

-Oh venga ya… Raro es que no me preguntes a todas horas: ¿Ha vuelto ya Tsubaki? ¿Sabes donde está Tsubaki? ¿Crees que le gustará a Tsubaki? Tsubaki esto, Tsubaki lo otro… Por allí y por allá. El amor está en el aire y tus ojos tienen forma de corazoncitos rosa.

¿Tiene que hacer eso con una imitación cursi y barata de mi voz?

-No metas a Tsubaki en esto.-_Golpeó el vaso contra la mesa. Con hombría… O lo que me queda de ella._-

-Pero si te has puesto rojo como un tomate.-_Señaló con el dedo._-

-No es verdad. Es tu comida, pica mucho…-_Mentí como un bellaco._-

-Si tú lo dices…-_Agudiza la vista. Es una cabrona._-

-¿Y Kid? ¿Por dónde anda?-_Cambió de tema antes de llegar a ser descubierto y abochornado por Maka._-

-Hoy trabaja hasta muy tarde, está con Liz y Patty en las reuniones de su padre.

-¿Por el incidente del viernes?-_Levanto una ceja, curioso. Maka asiente despacio._-No se habla de otra cosa.

-Dice que es algo muy serio.-_Levanta los hombros. A Maka y a mí siempre nos mantienen a raya. Por eso de ser los pequeños e indefensos y toda esa parafernalia._-¿Y tú hermano? Cuando me he ido esta mañana a la Universidad seguía durmiendo.

-¿Rag? Está bien. Haciendo turnos extra en el Club Chupa's.-_Ragnarok imbécil, eres un obseso del trabajo._-Ya nos queda poco para pagarle la deuda a Kid.-_Me puse a jugar con la comida, pensativo. Algo extraño en mí._-

-¿Por qué los dos os lo tomáis siempre como un pago? Sabes que Kid no piensa que le debáis nada. Él es así. Lo sabéis.

-Lo sé Maka, pero… Sólo no queremos deberle nada a nadie, eso es todo.

-¿Y cuándo terminéis de pagarlo que haréis?-_Dice compungida. Con el ceño fruncido._-¿Os vais a marchar?

-Quien sabe…-_Alcé la vista, mirándola con un deje de tristeza. Ella apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa, poniendo morritos de pulpo._-

-Espero que no… Sino me aburriría mucho.-_Me atraganté con la comida mientras ella reía._-

-¡Estupendo! No sabía que había sido ascendido a tu payaso personal…-_Me quejé, dando un largo suspiro._-Que júbilo.

-Anda, come y calla… Payaso de feria.-_Me sacó la lengua._-

-Eso es lo que soy.-_Alcé la cabeza con orgullo. Llevándome una bola de arroz a la boca. Lástima que no llegase a probarla._-

La puerta de la entrada cayó de golpe al suelo, siendo derribada de una patada. Mi comida fue con ella.

**-¡Inspección rutinaria!-**_Gritaba un hombre de voz grave seguido por otros dos de sus secuaces. Un hombre que ya conocemos._**-¿Hay alguien en casa?**

* * *

-¿Qué narices hacéis vosotros aquí?-_Grita Maka, levantándose de golpe, yendo a encarar a aquel hombre, yo la sigo tirando la silla al ponerme en pie. Me sacan de mis casillas._-No son horas.-_Maka se cruza de brazos._-

Normalmente suelen venir por la mañana. Estamos solos…

Aquellos hombres trajeados, con una estúpida boina en la cabeza entran sin permiso y comienzan su ardua labor de revolverlo todo sin cuidado, rompiendo cualquier cosa que les parezca sospechosa.

Con lo que me ha costado limpiar… Para una vez que lo hago.

**-Lo siento preciosa. Inspección rutinaria.-**_Repite._**-**

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que es.-_Maka sigue encarándole en la entrada. Tiene coraje._-Vinisteis la semana pasada. Y es una vez al mes. No deberíais rondar por aquí. Es demasiado pronto.

**-¿Demasiado pronto, pequeña?-**_Baja la cabeza hasta Maka, echándola el aliento. Ojalá pudiese golpearle. No pararía._**-A mí me parece perfecto. Últimamente hay más casos de sospechosos por esta zona tan baja de la ciudad.-**_Le acaricia la cabeza, pero ella no se inmuta. Mantiene esa mirada superficial._**-¿Acaso tenéis algo que ocultar?-**_Maka le aparta de un golpe. Y éste se ríe de ella. Ignorándola, se pasea por el apartamento._**-**

-Siempre lo destrozáis todo.-_Cierra las manos con fuerza, formando unos puños muy finos. Escondida en su flequillo, alza la voz._-No os importa nada ni nadie.

Me acerco a Maka, posando la mano sobre so hombro. La sonrío. Discutir no servirá de nada. Si te rehúsas a colaborar con ellos, te darán una paliza. Así nadie se levantará nunca. No puedes hacer nada, son más fuertes que tú y que yo.

**-Uy. Lo siento mucho…-**_Se burla de nosotros. Tirando una lámpara al suelo, rompiéndola. Y corretea audaz entre los pasillos._**-Pero es necesario. No queremos que los monstruos os hagan daño…**

-Aquí el único monstruo que hay eres tú…-_Murmuro en voz baja sin que llegue a oírme. Rechino los dientes._-Giriko…

**-Ya sabíais lo que se os venía encima con **_**la **__**Purga. **_**¿Verdad?**

Yo era muy pequeño cuando empezó este maldito juego del gato y el ratón. No recuerdo que nadie me preguntase si quería una maldita purga, o no.

¿A quién le importa mi opinión?

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Fuera de ahí!-_Los secuaces de Giriko ya han terminado de revolver todas las habitaciones, se echan un par de miradas entre ellos y deciden entrar sin avisar a la cocina a comerse la comida Maka. Ella les persigue intentando espantarlos como el espantapájaros a los cuervos carroñeros._-

-Ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no hay nadie aquí.-_Me acerco a Giriko más recto que un palillo. No le soporto. Es como un grano en el culo._-Así que marchaos.

**-Eso lo decidiré yo.-**_Me agarra el pelo, tirando con fuerza._**-Que mayor te has hecho, ¿eh? ¿Cuántos tienes ya, ¿15? ¿16? No se te vaya a subir a la cabeza. Enano.-**_Me suelta de golpe, le dirijo una mirada de odio._**-Recuerda, ¿quién da las órdenes aquí?-**_Me pregunta burlonamente, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, sujetando su espada negra._**-**

-Tú…-_Murmuro entre dientes. Si al menos tuviera aquí mi espada… Las cosas cambiarían, ahora yo soy el débil._-Puta Madre.

Supongo que no tengo remedio.

**-Pequeño bastardo…-**_Desenfunda la espada y de una estocada me planta la punta en el gaznate. _**-Repite eso si tienes cojones. **

-¿A tí o a tu madre?-_Soy un mal ejemplo y moriré siéndolo._-

Se río hiriente.

**-Te juro que el día que os pille solos por la calle os corto la cabeza, a tí y a esa estúpida rubita con mal genio. No sin antes haber jugado con ella, claro.**

Ambos, oímos un golpe del piso de arriba.

Como se le ocurra salir ahora, el que va a matarlo soy yo.

-La verdad, "Giri", dudo mucho que sepas como coño usarla.-_Le sonrío. Llamo su atención. Si quiere matarme ahora adelante, con espada o sin ella, voy a darle una patada en el culo. Algo educativo._-Si tocas a Maka, o a cualquiera de los huéspedes de este apartamento, te perseguiré hasta después de muerto.

Clava la punta de la espada aún más en mi cuello y agudiza la vista, enseñando esos colmillos que me resultan tan familiares.

**-¿Quieres tentar a tu suerte? Huérfano de mierda.-**_Trago saliva, sintiendo un pequeño hilillo de sangre que corre por mi cuello._**-**

¿Qué suerte?

-Quizá luego…

Otro golpe se oye viniendo del piso de arriba, aún más fuerte que el anterior. Giriko comienza a extrañarse.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-**_Baja la espada, alzando la cabeza hacia el desván._**-**

-Yo no he oído nada.-_Me hago el loco. ¿Qué hace este retrasado?_-Te lo habrás imaginado.

**-Eso ha sonado muy fuerte. ¿¡Cómo coño no vas a oírlo!? ¿Crees que estoy loco?-**_Me agarra del cuello de la chaqueta. Intento calmarle, a mí manera._**-**

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?-_Furioso, acerca su boca llena de dientes afilados a mi cara mientras me sujeta con fuerza. Incluso echa espuma por la boca. Tiene la rabia._-Vale, vale… Habrá sido el viento…

Alzó la mano. Él me sigue sujetando, me agarra del brazo y me arrastra por el pasillo. Maka sube al segundo piso acompañada de una sartén en el brazo, y los secuaces de Giriko, comiendo mi comida, con un chichón de origen extraño en la cabeza.

**-¿Qué hay ahí arriba? ¿Acaso hay un tercer piso?-**_Nos mira a ambos, curioso. Mantenemos el silencio._**-Hablad.**

Nerviosos, nos miramos el uno al otro, sin saber que hacer. Entre la espada y la pared.

**-¿Estáis sordos o qué?-**_Se acerca a Maka empuñando su arma, con una mirada lasciva._**-He preguntado, ¿¡si tenéis un tercer piso!?-**_Me situó delante de Maka, mirando a Giriko con un odio infinito, como si de algún modo pudiese defenderla de este monstruo. Ella es más valiente que yo, que nadie._**-¿¡Por qué coño os calláis!? ¡¿Qué estáis escondiendo?! Hijos de…**

-¿A qué viene todo este alboroto?

Pregunta una voz cercana. Suben las escaleras.

-¿Quién ha sido el malnacido que ha dejado mi puerta hecha un desastre?-_Habla furioso. Erguido en su gabardina._-¡Cómo se nota que no entendéis nada de simetría!-_Ya empezamos…_-

Maka y yo suspiramos. Salvados por "papi".

-¿Desastre? Eso se queda corto…-_Liz husmea entre los trozos de lámpara rota, mientras, junto con Patty, intenta quitarse de encima a los secuaces de Giriko._-Llámame cuando consigas algo que te quite ese olor a carne pútrida de la boca.-_Le dice tajante a uno de los perros babosos. Le da una tarjetita y todo._-

-¡Jijijijijiji!-_Patty le está rompiendo el cuello al otro… En el fondo me dan lástima._-

-¡Ya era hora de qué llegarás!-_Le golpea Maka con la sartén, haciendo que vuelva a su ser, o lo que sea. Es una maestra con esa cosa en mano._-

-Lo siento…-_Responde, sobándose la cabeza con cansancio._-No nos han dejado salir antes.-_Nos sonríe amablemente. Para después fijar la vista en Giriko, matándole con la mirada._-

**-Se-señor Death…-**_La cagaste._**- **

-¿Qué hacéis tú y tus perros en mi casa?-_Da un paso hacia delante, Giriko retrocede nervioso._-

**-No-nosotros sólo estábamos vigilando la zona, para que pueda dormir tranquilo, ¿cierto?-**_Sonríe, mirando hacia sus compinches, mientras éstos asientes con temor._**-**

Si, ¿dormir tranquilo? Con los peces…

-Ah… Muchas gracias… Entonces dime,-_Da otro paso más._-¿a qué ha venido, que entréis sin mi permiso y rompáis mis muebles?

Los ojos de Kid comienzan a tornarse de un color negro azabache. Ya no son amarillos.

**-Ha-ha sido una pequeña equivocación señor… Ya sabe usted, **_**la Purga**_**… **

De nuevo otro golpe sacude con fuerza el desván. ¿Qué coño hace? ¿Está montando una fiesta?

-Giriko… ¿Quieres saber por donde me paso yo _la purga_?-_Ahora es cuando Kid comienza a estar enfadado de verdad. Ya podían habernos asesinado y violado que no le oirías decir frases así. Pero metete con su simetría y te maldecirá de por vida como un gitano furioso.-_

**-No-no señor… No volverá a ocurrir** **señor…-**_Sus secuaces niegan con él._**-**

-Más os vale.-_Vuelve al sonreír, el imbécil sonríe. Y les dirige amablemente a la puerta.- _

Nada de lo que hace tiene sentido. Es el Jefe, ¿por qué no les da su merecido? Es demasiado bueno. Las 24 horas del día.

No podemos darles un portazo en la cara, puesto que no tenemos puerta, así que vuelven a colocarla en su sitio de forma cutre. Un apaño.

Me acerco sigiloso, siguiendo a Kid al marco de la entrada. Los esbirros de Giriko salen torpemente, agradeciéndole a Maka por la suculenta comida. Giriko se detuvo antes de pasar por el umbral, arrimándose a mí, susurrando con disimulo.

**-Volveremos.**

Como respuesta le enseño mi precioso dedo anular, ligeramente alzado hacia arriba con un toque de felicidad masiva, digna de los Dioses.

* * *

-¿Os han hecho algo?-_Husmea Kid preocupado._-¿Estáis bien?

Posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Que si… Estoy como una rosa.-_Puse una linda pose de macho forzudo._-¿Lo ves? Ya soy un adulto. Tratadme como tal.-_Me indigno. Pero Kid sólo sonríe, sobándome la cabeza. Ya me ha despeinado._-Joder…

Maka hace sonar las sartenes.

-¿Adulto? ¿En qué planeta?

-Oh, no te hagas la dura.-_La reto._-Cuéntales lo bien que te he defendido. Cuéntaselo.-_Abro los brazos, con alegría._-

-¿En qué planeta?

-Bruja.-_Balbuceo entre dientes, recibiendo a una Maka enfurecida con sus sartenes machaca-cerebros en ambas manos. Mi muero._-

Kid junta las manos, contento, comienza a debatir consigo mismo sin parar, mientras peleamos a muerte. "The Gladiators."

-Bueno, lo importante es que estáis bien… Pero… Mi… Mi casa… Mi casa…-_Calla E.T. Calla..._-Mi casa ha quedado destrozada.-_Lloriquea, hincando las rodillas en el suelo._-Mi lámpara…

_Liz no tarda en ir a socorrerle mientras masca sin cesar un chicle pasado, le da palmaditas en la espalda con suavidad. Ósea que ella fue la que me robó los chicles._

-Tranquilo… No pasa nada, lo arreglaremos.-_Le sonríe y éste deja de llorar sin consuelo, restregándose los mocos con la manga de la chaqueta._-Además, yo he ligado.

Hace el signo de OK con los pulgares. Kid vuelve a llorar.

En el fondo, nos importan mucho los problemas de Liz. Tanto, que preferimos ignorarlos como los gritos de la vecina a primera hora de la mañana.

-Salto, entre los cristales. Salto, entre los cristales… ¡Y luego boom, bam bam! ¡Sacalacalán!-_A Patty le gusta mezclar canciones de la radio con la vida cotidiana. Al menos hace algo._

La triste melodía trágica sobre el retrete de ayer, me hizo llorar. Como sólo un hombre llora.

-Está bien. ¡Se acabó!-_Kid se levanta decidido._-Esto no puede seguir así, ¡vamos todos a limpiar juntos!-_Alza el puño como un líder de batalla, seguido por las Thompson a coro. No les gusta limpiar. A Patty se la engaña y a Liz se la compra cosas caras._-

-¿Qué?-_Estoy tirado en el suelo, sujetando las muñecas de Maka para no quedar vapuleado._-¡Pero si llevo todo el día limpiando!-_Exagero, abriendo los ojos con desmesura. Maka aprovecha para acabar conmigo._-¡Esto se llama maltrato!

Un día la denuncio.

-No, esto se llama,-_Me señala con la sartén mostrando ira contenida._-¡No vuelvas a insultarme! ¡Pedazo de burro!-_¿Pero tú a mí sí? Feminista malvada…_-

-Ya basta los dos.-_Kid nos atrapa, tirando de nuestras orejas. Planea transformarnos en Dumbo. Y así hacerse millonario._-¡Vamos a limpiar en familia!-_Ponemos cara de asco. Como cada vez que viene el tío Excalibur a visitarnos. Bueno, no tanto._-

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para quejarme. Pero otro ruido sonoro me interrumpe. Miro hacia el techo, que retumba.

-¿No me digáis que no le habéis sacado todavía?-_Nos regaña Kid, posando los brazos en las caderas. A modo de madre._-

-Oh, es verdad, ¿cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?-_Habla Maka con sarcasmo. Echándome una mirada mientras me río._-Ya de paso, podíamos haberle puesto un lacito rojo en la cabeza con unas lucecitas y una tarjetita, y se lo regalamos a Giriko en bandeja. ¡Muy buena idea!-_Maka puede dar mucho miedo si se lo plantea._-

Kid se rasca la cabeza, sin saber que responder. Sólo un idiota discutiría con Maka. A excepción de mí.

-Bueno… Lo siento…-_Maka asiente victoriosa._-Sacadle y vamos a limpiar todos juntos.

Dice, más yo oigo: "Sácale Black*Star y escaquéate de limpiar. Hoy te dejaré fumar todo lo que quieras en el sofá. Mira como sonrío."

-No temas. ¡Voy yo!-_Me levanto raudo, antes de esperar a oír las quejas de Maka sobre porque no puede ser ella. Si te duermes pierdes Bruja._-

Subo las escaleras corriendo, tropezando con cada escalón. Cuantas tortas me habré llevado en esta vieja escalera desde que vivo aquí… ¿Cuántas? No lo recuerdo.

Llego al segundo piso, me acerco a la pared rozándola con la palma de la mano. Busco el cable escondido, para bajar la pequeña escalinata que sube al desván. Al desván oculto.

Donde convive nuestro _octavo huésped_.

Oigo otro golpe proveniente del techo. Se va a dejar los nudillos…

-Ya voy, ya voy… Señor Impaciente.-_Consigo encontrar el cable, con fuerza tiro de él. Dejando caer la escalera que conduce a la buhardilla. Está llena de polvo, pero prefiero no quejarme o tendré que limpiarla._-Ya puedes salir.-_Sonrío, esperándole ansioso. Más él, no aparece._-¿Soul?

Pasan unos segundos, no oigo respuesta. Con el ceño fruncido decido subir las escaleras chirriantes, y justo cuando llego al último piso.

-¡Ah!-_Una delgada mole cabreada se abalanza sobre mí, haciéndonos caer rodando al segundo piso. Suerte que mi coco está a todo riesgo, y lo de abajo también._-¡Quítate de encima!-_Repito, intento quitármelo de encima, para ser delgado pesa como mil demonios._-

-Ñeee…

Soul es vengativo.

-¡Soul!-_Él me mira_ _mordiéndose los labios, fijando esos ojos rojos y desganados en mi cara. Curioso._-Oh, de acuerdo… ¡Te daré una bolsa! ¿Entendido? Así que ya te estás levantan-_No me deja acabar. Sonríe gustoso, se hace a un lado a gran velocidad y con una mano me levanta agarrando mi chaqueta por la espalda._-

Pues nada, ya he limpiado la escalera…

-Gracias Hulk.-_Me sacudo el polvo de la escalinata. Sobretodo el culo. Soul ladea la cabeza._-Te he explicado mil veces quien es Hulk.

Él vuelve a ladear la cabeza.

-Déjalo.-_Siempre parpadea muchas veces, y otras veces parece que está muerto de no parpadear. Alterna._-¿Tienes hambre?

Asiente varias veces, con fuerza. Se desnuca un día.

-Bueno, pues vamos abajo…-_Me giro, guardando las manos en los bolsillos, Soul se acerca veloz y sigiloso, posando un dedo sobre mi cuello. Recogiendo los restos de sangre que la espada de Giriko había dejado._-

Se lleva el dedo a la boca y lo muerde sonriente. Me estremezco.

-Como te atreves…-_Levanto el puño cerrado, y Soul aleja su cabeza poco a poco mientras yo me acercó a pasos robóticos, se saca el dedo de la boca._-¡A alimentarte de tu amo!

Y así comienza una divertida travesía, digna de un capítulo de Tom y Jerry, en la que yo en el papel de Tom persigo a Jerry, Soul, por toda la puñetera casa para matarlo. Lo hacemos todos los días, por eso la vecina nos odia.

Le robo las sartenes a Maka, sabiendo que más tarde me castigará de alguna maquiavélica forma por ello.

¡Ven aquí! ¡Vuelve!-_La mayor parte de las veces, Soul es más rápido. Yo me quedo enredado en algún sitio absurdo. En este caso es Kid el que me detiene haciéndome limpiar el salón, puesto que es "mi obligación". Discuto con él, dándole buenas razones de porque "mi obligación" me importa una soberana mierda.- _

Él también me castigará, y Soul se reirá de mí. Luego siempre acaba ayudándome. ¿Por qué? Porque le da la gana.

Moraleja.

No persigas a Soul.

* * *

Me tumbo en el sofá rendido. Qué día más horrible. Resaca, telebasura, limpieza, la comida de Maka, el idiota de Giriko, Soul, más limpieza, sin olvidar que no he visto a Tsubaki. Horrible.

Pero llega la noche. Mi hora. Mi hora de tele.

-A ver que echan…-_Soy un enfermo. Al nacer ya tenía el mando en la mano. Un genio._-

A lo lejos se oía como las chicas se cambiaban, como Maka dejaba al aire la idea de que había sobrado un poco de comida suya, y como Kid la rechazaba intentando escaquearse como yo de la limpieza. No le juzgo.

Echado en el respaldo del sofá, apoyando como un buen mal ejemplo, los pies en la mesa, oigo, noto como Soul sube dando una voltereta, quedando bocabajo y con los pies descalzos al lado de mi cabeza. A él le gusta, que más dará.

Dejando de mirar hacia el techo, me observa mientras sorbe por la bolsa que Kid le habrá traído del trabajo. Soul siempre espera sentado desde que Kid entra por la puerta, siguiéndole a todos lados para que le dé _su merienda. _

Le veo sorber… El color de la bolsa casi vacía. ¿Cómo puede gustarle eso?

_-_No manches el sofá, eh.-_Me apoyo de lado en sus piernas. Mi sofá, el miembro que más quiero de mi familia, después de la tele y Soul._-O al menos mánchalo simétricamente. Ya sabes.

Él sonríe, se le escapa de la boca y mancha el sofá. Pero se estira con cuidado, tapándolo con la cabeza. Y sigue sorbiendo, con su bolsa, a lo suyo. No molesta.

No como otros…

-Black, ponme el canal de cotilleo.-_Me ordena Liz, intentando robarme el mando suciamente._-¡Vamos, vamos!

Agarro el mando con fuerza, evitándola. Jugando con ella.

-¿Cómo? Tendrás que arrebatármelo de mis frías manos muertas.-_Todos saben que tiendo a ser exagerado. Kid tiene su simetría, Maka su comida asquerosa, Patty tiene su imaginación alocada, Liz tiene sus pintauñas, Soul es… Soul es Soul. Y yo tengo mi tele.-_

-Es Domingo por la noche. Nos toca a Soul y a mí. Míralo en la pizarra.-_Le señalo. Tenemos una pizarra, donde apuntamos los derechos y deberes de cada uno en la casa de huéspedes. Suelo borrar mis tareas a diario. Lo de la televisión los Domingos para Soul no es muy justo, ya que a él la tele y derivados le importan lo que a mí las duchas entre semana. Más tele para mí._-

He de enseñarle más sobre la vida. Y la tele.

-Anda no seas así, por una vez no pasa nada.-_Como la oiga Kid saltarse las reglas de la pizarra, _arderá Troya_ en este salón. Por suerte está trabajando con el papeleo en su estudio. Nunca entramos ahí. Está restringido, más que nada porque se lo podemos desordenar._-¡Pon el cotilleo!

Insiste en robar mi mando a distancia, pero no. _Hoy no muñeca._

Cuando pienso que me he librado de la pesada de Liz, llega otra peor.

-Black, baja la tele.-_Maka se acerca al sillón, tirándose sobre él con su libro gigante en las manos, haciéndonos rebotar a Soul y a mí.-_Voy a leer.

Maka con cautela, apoya la cabeza en el pecho Soul, sonrojada, tumbándose sobre él, de lado en el sofá, imitándome. A mí.

_-_Pues vete a una Biblioteca.-_Subo el volumen. Y tiró de Soul hacia mí, haciendo a Maka caer al lado de su cabeza. Soul la mira de costado, y ella se pone roja._-

Estar rodeado de mujeres no es tan bueno como yo pensaba.

-No te cuesta nada.-_Me reta entre dientes, cabreada. Y tira de Soul hacía ella. Arrebatándomelo._-Soul también es mío.

Espero que eso no lo hayan votado…

-Soul es mío.-_Vuelvo a tirar de él con fuerza. Impidiéndole sorber de su bolsa._-Bruja.

-No, es mío.-_Tira de él con ambas manos. Copiota._-Idiota.

-Mío.

-Mío.

-¡Mío!

De repente hemos entrado en una espiral siniestra en la que Soul es el premio a escoger.

Usualmente somos detenidos, ya que Soul se cansa de no poder comer de su bolsa tranquilo, mareado como un piloto de Fórmula 1, se le cae al suelo. Nos detiene con ambos brazos, rectos y fuertes, dejándonos a ambos a un lado diferente del sofá, enfurruñados con la vida, pero no tanto como él por no tener su comida. Pasa un buen rato hasta que nos suelta, y se cruza de brazos con la cara más seria que podamos ver en toda nuestra existencia.

-Perdón…-_Le pedimos al unísono, arrepentidos._-

Soul sigue de morros, pero no suele tardar mucho hasta que llega Liz y recoge su bolsa del suelo, para dársela.

-Toma.-_A Soul le invade la alegría y la inocencia, y lo acepta con ganas._-Si es que de verdad.-_Nos mira Liz a ambos, como si estuviera viendo un partido de Tenis._-

Soul la da un beso en la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento, y vuelve a echarse bocabajo en el sofá, cosa que a Maka no suele hacerle mucha gracia. Más bien ninguna.

-Mierda… Se me ha adelantado.-_Susurra, arañando su libro gordo. Siempre se la adelantan._-

La saco la lengua. Cosa que no debería hacer, puesto que luego Maka irá a cantarle a Tsubaki todo sobre mis sentimientos. Putos sentimientos. De todas formas, lo hago. Es lo que tiene ser un incauto.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que echan…-_Liz se tumba encima mío. Aplastando mis partes íntimas con su enorme culo, sin pudor. Desprevenido, me roba el mando como sólo ella sabe robar._-¡Uy, también echan La Adivina Encarni! ¿No es genial?-_Matadme._-

No tarda en llegar Patty. La que faltaba. A ella, al igual que a mí, el cotilleo y la señora Encarni como que nos aburre en sobremanera. Así que los próximos minutos de la noche suelo pasarlos con dos rubias alocadas, peleando sobre mis partes pudientes, acompañadas de mis quejas de hombre, un mando a distancia volador que se escurre de sus manos, un Soul pasotista, una Maka que quiere leer apoyada en el Soul pasotista y una televisión que teme por su vida.

-¡Vamos a ver el Cotilleo!

-¡Hermana, pon a la Jirafa!

-¡¿Queréis bajar el volumen?! ¡Intento leer!

-¡Vais a dejarme los huevos hechos una tortilla!

-¡Hmmm…!

Lo más normal es que aparezca Kid a socorrerme de mi castramiento severo. Para así dejar de hacer ruido, echándonos una bronca divina, y dejarle trabajar. Puede ser Kid, como puede ser la vecina de arriba o la policía que ha llamado la vecina de arriba. Pero esta vez, era Kid.

Y no era para regañarnos. Me sorprendió.

-¡Rápido! ¡Poned el canal 42!-_Entra nervioso por el arco de mármol que une la entrada y el salón, sujetándose en él, resbalando ligeramente en el suelo._-

Kid y Maka cayeron antes, varias veces. No debí ponerle cera al suelo. A Soul le gusta, él patina.

Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas, mirándole. Menos Soul, que sigue sorbiendo. Eso es lo único que se oye.

-Tú mandas.-_Distraídas logró quitarles el mando a Liz y a Patty. Me tiró al suelo de culo, escapando de ellas y cambio de canal. Todos me miran._-

"_**Siento interrumpirles a estas horas de la noche." **_

Por poco rato. El telediario nocturno, comienza a sonar. Free, el jefe de policía está dando una noticia de última hora.

"_**Sin embargo…"**_

**Hay gente que tiene como mascota un perrito, un gatito, una tortuguita…**

"_**Sin duda, podemos dar por hecho…"**_

Fijamos la vista en la televisión, Kid se acerca, y posa sus manos en los pies de Soul.

"_**Que esta agresión no quedará impune."**_

**Incluso un hámster, una serpiente, un hurón…**

"_**Vamos a encontrarles y a erradicarles."**_

-Black…

Me llama Soul, tirando con cuidado de mi camiseta.

"_**Les aseguro, les juro, que no quedará ni uno."**_

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

Le miro, arrastrando el trasero para acercarme a él. Siempre habla muy bajo.

"_**En esta ciudad."**_

Él me mira arrepentido. Con los ojos bien abiertos, son más rojos al caer la noche.

"_**Esta matanza ha sido obra de esos sucios…"**_

**Y yo, bueno yo… Yo…**

"**Esos malnacidos…"**

Me enseña la bolsa de sangre y susurra.

-Más.

"_**Vampiros."**_

* * *

**Dedicado a mi fiel amiga, Lightning Claire. **

**Dejar un Review te salvará del fin del Mundo(?) **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	2. Hora de Aventuras

**Sinnerman**

**Bell Star**

**Te preguntarás… ¿Y está Historia de donde narices la has sacado? (La robe en un bazar chino. (?) Nah.) Todo comenzó hace muchos años, no recuerdo cuando fue. (Es… El Orujo…)**

**La cuestión es que empezamos a ver la saga de **_**"Underworld" **_**o**_** "Bajo Mundo".**_** En sí la trama va de Vampiros, Hombres lobo (No es Crépusculo.) y Humanos retrasados que servían de alimento ramdom. Mezcla el romance de lo imposible, (Que no es Crepúsculo..**_**.**_**) con la fantasía (¡Yupi! Chachipistachi.) y el terror sangriento característico de una novela bélica. (Que te defecas y to'.) Si eres el tipo de persona que le gusta la acción y lo sobrenatural acompañados de un toque de romance fortuito, esta es tu Saga querido. (¡Nos va lo Gore!)**

**¿Por qué no puse esto en el primer capítulo? Pues eso, querido "hamijo" mío es por las grandes dosis de orujo matutinas, típicas en época navideña. (Yeha, yeha.)**

**Sin más preámbulos, (Mis lectores ya no me aman… I'm depressed.) ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

**Espero que os guste. ¡Feliz año nuevo! **

**Vuestra "autorzuela" (O algo.) Bell.**

* * *

******Capítulo Segundo**

_Una familia que se abraza._

_Un hermano de otra raza._

_Un jefe que sonríe._

_Un consejo que sin más rechazas._

* * *

_**Hora de Aventuras.**_

_**(¿?)**_

**Y entonces el Lobo dijo: **_**"Soplaré, y soplaré, y la casa derribaré."**_** Pensarás, que estúpido ¿verdad? Los lobos no soplan. Pero no es así. Imagina que el Lobo feroz es un banco, que quiere arrebatarte lo que es tuyo. Imagina que es aquel chico de clase que se mete contigo sin razón. Imagina que son tus malos pensamientos, tus **_**"no puedo hacerlo".**_

**¿Y ahora? Cobra algo de sentido, ¿no es así? Más si el Lobo es todas esas cosas tan horribles, tú has de ser el cerdito atrapado en esa casa. Claro, de tí depende salir vivo de ésta. De tí depende estar hecho de frágil paja, de robusta madera o de inquebrantable ladrillo. **

**El poder es lo más importante. El débil sucumbe ante el fuerte. Es ley de Vida, y siempre será así.**

**Pero, un momento. **

**Y si te digo, ¿que todo lo que te he dicho es mentira? **

_**Has sido engañado.**_

**¿Qué me dirías ahora? Te has creído lo que te he contado. Porque yo te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? No deberías creer todo lo que te cuentan.**

_**Juzga por tí mismo.**_

**Y si te dijera, que tú eres el Lobo. Que tú eres el malo del cuento, el que fracasa por acción divina ante el bueno, al que todos odian. Y que nunca tendrás un "felices para siempre". No para tí.**_** Sólo porque has sido creado para ese fin.**_

**Eres el malo. ¿Me crees ahora? O tal vez el cerdito. ¿Me crees ahora? **_**Ahora.**_

**Te pregunto, Lobo.**

_**¿Por qué soplas?**_

* * *

**Black*Star.**

"_**Televisión libre."**_

-Con Jake el perro… ¿Y…?-_Esperé._-¿Soul?-_No contestaba. Grite._-¡Soul despierta!

-¿Eh?-_Ladea la cabeza, sentado bocabajo. Es un hombre de costumbres fijas.-_

-¡Finn! ¡El Humano!-_Repito poco a poco._-Yo digo: Con Jake el perro, y tú…

Ladea la cabeza, confundido.

-Ah… Olvídalo.-_¡Finn el humano!_-Algún día conseguiré que te lo aprendas.-_Y entonces será genial._-

Él me sigue mirando de cerca, juntando con fiereza los labios. Se esfuerza.

-¿Has soñado algo hoy?-_Le pregunto. Dando paso al silencio_.-¿Algo nuevo?

-No…-_Niega con la cabeza lentamente, y mira hacia el techo. Hacia el ventilador que se mueve con lentitud. Está roto._-

Soul alza la palma de la mano hacia las aspas, como si quisiera atraparlas de algún modo.

-Ya veo.-_Cambió de canal con el mando. Los lunes nunca echan nada bueno. Es el peor día del mundo._-Que paz…-_Murmuro.-_

Hoy no hay mujeres en casa, a excepción de Maka. Ella cuenta como Bruja. Se ha quedado a estudiar para no sé qué examen. No suelo escucharla muy a menudo, no al menos todo lo que dice. Liz y Patty están con Blair y mi hermano en el club. Tsubaki tiene que trabajar por las noches. No es que la eche de menos… No. Claro que no. Yo no. Que no.

Por suerte tengo a Soul. Aunque esté omnipresente la mayor parte del tiempo, sabe escuchar. Creo.

A pesar de ser Lunes, hoy, paso algo interesante. Algo que no me esperaba. Algo jodidamente increíble.

Probablemente, es un acontecimiento divino que venía en el calendario Maya, o lo descifró Nostradamus hace mucho tiempo…

-Black*Star.-_Me llama Kid, asomo la cabeza por encima del sofá._-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-No pienso limpiar nada más en todo lo que me quede de vida.-_Aclaro. Dejándome caer de nuevo en el sillón, me llevo las manos a la nuca. Más Kid se acerca, suspirando._-He dicho.

-Quería preguntarte, si te gustaría…-_A partir de esta oración, dejé el cerebro desconectado, en Off. Y en el estómago encendí la versión "Mariposas y Florecillas" a tutiplén._-Venir a trabajar esta noche, conmigo.

Empecé a reírme sólo. De felicidad, no soy tan extraño como parezco. Maka y Soul pusieron un cojín entre ellos y yo, como si el sofá fuese la guerra y el almohadón una barrera contra la estupidez.

Pero, no. No me importa. La vida es bella, y hoy: ¡tengo trabajo!

-¿Quieres o no? Tengo que irme pronto.-_Me tienta Kid. Claramente, esto ha de tener truco. Él nunca me deja acompañarle._-

-¡Claro que sí!-_Sonrío. Sólo me falta un rabo tras el culo que poder mover. "Jake… No. Black, el perro."_-Pero…

Miré de reojo a Soul y a Maka, dado la vuelta en el sofá. Lo único que veía Kid desde la puerta eran mis ojos instigadores tras el respaldo del sillón. Como ese personaje de las películas que existe sólo para mirar mal a los demás y así da a pensar al espectador que algo chungo va a pasar, fijo.

-No sé yo…-_Me escondo tras el respaldo, como una tortuga. Lenta y segura. Lenta y segura._-No me fio de Maka.-_Digo en un susurro maléfico. Ella está leyendo su libro al lado de Soul. Le gusta leer así._-

Maka me observa de repente, no está enfadada, sólo acaba de… Romper un bolígrafo.

-¿Por qué?-_Pregunta, con odio en su mirada. Tiene instintos asesinos._-Ni que le fuera hacer algo malo…

La ignoro. Y me levanto del sofá, no sin antes darle un abrazo de oso a mi vampiro. **"Personal Vampire" para pijos inseguros.**

-Te echaré de menos amigo…-_Se me hace raro alejarme de Soul, siempre solemos estar juntos… Ha sonado mal._-

-¡Por fin!-_Kid me aplaude suavemente, yendo a por su gabardina, no le gusta esperar pero él nunca llega puntual a ningún sitio. ¿Lógica? Puta Lógica._-

Por último, antes de salir por la puerta, dándome Kid una patada en el culo, miro a Maka fijamente a los ojos. Ella levanta los párpados de su libro ligeramente, poco a poco. Soul observa confundido.

-Bruja. Te vigilo…-_Con dos dedos, señalo mis ojos, llevándolos hasta Maka, varias veces._-"I'm watching you, Maka."

El inglés se me da de miedo. Si tienes en cuenta que todo lo demás lo entiendo igual que un chimpancé en la jungla, algo se me tenía que dar bien. ¡Mi nombre es Black*Star!

-Payaso.-_Murmura. Y vuelve a meter las narices en su libro. Dejando caer su espalda, pegada a la de Soul._-

La saco la lengua con clase, la clase hay que mantenerla. Sea lo que sea. Soul me saluda con la mano, despacio, sereno. Mostrando una media sonrisa. Se lo devuelvo, sino no duerme tranquilo.

-¿Listo?-_Me advierte Kid, divertido. Cojo la chaqueta azul que anteriormente tiré al suelo sin cuidado._-¡Vámonos!

Abre la puerta, dándome paso primero. No soy mujer pero Kid siempre es muy educado, hasta el punto de rozar el querer asesinarlo. Me abrigo con una bufanda roja que Tsubaki me regaló hace un tiempo. No es porque la haya echo ella. Me gusta en sí. ¡La bufanda! La bufanda. Me gusta.

Suelto aire por la boca, sintiendo el frío en los labios, el vapor sale de ellos. Siento la necesidad de tener un cigarro entre ellos. Mala suerte, Kid no me deja fumar. Dice que pronto acabará matándome, yo le respondo que de algo he de morir tarde o temprano, llevo fumando desde los 13 años, no podrá evitarlo.

Echo un último vistazo al salón, y vuelvo a mirar a Maka frunciendo el ceño.

-"I'm watching you Maka." "Watching you…"

* * *

-Al pasar la barca, me dijo el barquero, las niñas bonitas, no pagan no soy bonita**, **ni lo quiero ser**, **tome usted los cuartosy a pasarlo volver la barca,me volvió a decir**, **las niñas bonitas,no pagan aquí.Yo no soy bonita**, **ni lo quiero ser**, **las niñas bonitas,se echan a perder…-_Cantaba. Lo que seguía después lo tarareé porque no me acuerdo de cómo terminaba._-

Eché una calada al cigarrillo, Kid está en el asiento trasero, no puede castigarme hasta que bajemos.

-Uno. No eres una niña bonita. Dos. ¡Quítate de ahí o te decapito!

Me señalaba con una mano el conductor privado de Kid, Harvard. El trabajo de Kid es muy importante y todas esas cursiladas que sus lameculos le cuentan, por lo que tiene que ir a todos lados en un coche con los cristales tintados. Y con este retrasado como conductor. Algún día dará el gran salto hacia el estrellato. Contra un poste.

-No, pero a lo mejor así atraigo a alguna. Todas son bonitas.-_Y sino casi todas._-

Yo estoy de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. Si, como un perro. Ya lo he dicho antes. Un perro que fuma. Viendo los coches pasar, y los insultos de los demás conductores por la audaz velocidad que Harvard maneja al volante. ¿Habéis visto a Goofy? ¿Cuándo se sube a un coche? ¿Y se vuelve diabólico? Pues igual.

Me gusta sentir el viento en la cara, cosa que el resto del mundo no parece comprender. Apoyado en el filo de la ventanilla que luego me dejará marca, siento como el cristal va subiendo y la mano de Harvard me arrastra. Apartándome con rapidez, perdiendo gran rastro de mi cigarro por el camino, me dejo caer asustado sobre el asiento. El cinturón siempre puesto. Recordad a la tortuga… Lenta y segura, lenta y segura.

-¿¡Me quieres matar!?-_Grito a Harvard, el causante de mi sufrimiento._-

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo…-_Suspira Harvard, echando la cabeza a un lado, para después reírse. Me quiere matar._-

Le empiezo a contar una retahíla de insultos malsonantes hacia su adulta persona de 20 años y hacia su pobre madre. Mientras apago el cigarrillo y lo tiró en una lata de Coca-Cola, nunca echaría la colilla a la carretera, no soy tan cerdo. _Oink._

-Callaos ya los dos.-_Suspira Kid. Con una pose un tanto femenina, cruzando las piernas. Apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos._-

-Es culpa del enano.-_Tengo nombre, y tal. Tú a lo tuyo._-Que me canta canciones raras y yo como conductor, me altero.-_En sus comienzos fue conductor de autobús. Es una persona irritable, le despidieron al poco rato._-

-Eh, Goofy, baja los humos.-_Intenta golpearme, el coche se tambalea estrepitosamente. Yo continuo._-Es que no me sé muchas, ¿vale? No sabéis lo que es convivir con Soul…

Hablo seriamente. Cuando estoy con Soul sólo me deja escuchar música… Jazz, Blues, Clásicos aburridos y… No sé, gente afroamericana cantando todo el rato, como si estuvieran teniendo un orgasmo de los gordos. No digo que no me guste, pero todos los días me cansa hasta aborrecerlo. Eso sí, como no se lo ponga me gano un mordisco. Me muerde.

-Sí, ahora será culpa del vampirito. Con lo bueno que es.-_Me deleitaba Harvard. Es decir, ¿yo soy el enano que canta como el culo, pero Soul es el Vampirito majo? Maravilloso._-Como vea que le haces algo enano, te mato. ¿Estamos?

"No, si ahora yo soy el malo de la peli."

-Sí, estoy. Cansado de tí.-_Le grito, cruzándome de brazos._-

-Kid, ¡haz el favor de enseñar a este crío a hablar bien!

-Kid, ¡búscate otro conductor que sepa qué coño es conducir!

-Kid, ¡hazle callar!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Callaos de una vez!

Tarde. Ya hemos comenzado, nada nos podrá parar. Mi afán de adolescente en potencia es llevarle la contraria al mundo. No lo hago nada mal. "Discutir es el pan de cada día."

Nuestra discusión provoca algo más grave que ver a Kid poniéndose de los nervios. Algo que es toda una hazaña en sí. Ya he comentado que Harvard no sabe conducir, ganó el carnet en una tómbola de pueblo, y por casualidad. Por lo que mientras discutíamos a gritos, él fue dando volantazos sin parangón. Muy divertido. Le van los coches de choque. Es el amo de las ferias.

-¡Ah! ¡Coche! ¡Acelera! ¡Perro! ¡Gira, gira! ¡Árbol! ¡Ah! ¡Vieja! ¡Frena, frena! ¡Ah! ¡Otra vieja!

Acabamos dando tumbos por la autopista gritando, hasta que por gracia divina o un pedo de Dios, vete tú a saber, terminamos el jovial y placentero viaje, aparcando de lado, de golpe y porrazo, perfectamente, en uno de los estacionamientos del parking. Sin un rasguño. Por fuera. Por dentro estábamos todos, cada uno en una punta del coche, abrazados a algo, o como yo: con ganas de vomitar las lentejas.

-Dios…-_Murmuro. Gracias por mantenerme con vida. No sé qué sería yo sin ti. Ah no, si lo sé. Ateo._-Malditos coches que vuelan.-_Los sacaron hace poco y todavía no logran arreglar los fallos técnicos. Malditos aerodeslizadores del averno._-

-Anda, ya hemos llegado.-_Salta Kid, riendo del shock. Se baja raudo con el miedo en el cuerpo, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos él uno al otro, acongojados._-

-¿Te hace un cigarrillo en la entrada?-_Me pregunta Harvard, alzando los hombros._-

-Sí.

* * *

-Ya sabes Black*Star.-_Me observa Kid, de reojo. Guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y junta los labios con fuerza._-

Mientras yo, me reconforto escondiéndome en el calor de mi Bufanda.

-Que sí… Ver, oír y callar.-_Kid siempre añade "aprender". Para mí eso no cuenta. Yo nunca lo hago._-Lo entiendo.

Él asiente, y a base de enseñar placas a varios policías trajeados con guantes, vamos adentrándonos en la escena del crimen.

"_**El colegio Shibusen."**_

-Me encantan las fiestas.-_Murmuro, siguiendo a Kid, que me regaña.- _

Levantando una franja negra y amarilla, con las letras "**POLICE LINE-DO NOT CROSS**", logramos entrar al punto clave de este asunto. El gimnasio.

Observando, todo está tal y como estaba desde el viernes, nadie tocaba nada hasta que todas las pruebas estuviesen listas. Lo mejor de todo, es que los que sobrevivieron no tendrán colegio. Digo… Pobrecitos.

Todo tenía un ambiente navideño, pero no el típico sacado de las calles de Nueva York al caer la noche un 24 de Diciembre. No. Todo era lúgubre, muy siniestro. Más como una fiesta de Halloween. Renos, muñecos de Nieve, globos, carteles gigantes, serpentinas, hasta la comida y el ponche. Todo adornado con sangre. Las paredes, el suelo. Me tapo la nariz. Nunca te acostumbras a este olor.

-Oh, tío…-_Voy esquivando los charcos de sangre. Casi piso uno. Voy a la pata coja._-

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-_Se pregunta Kid, rascándose la cabeza. Alzo una ceja._-

La mentes sanas pensarán que tener trabajo es lo que me motiva a ser feliz, pero… Yo tengo otras motivaciones mucho mejores.

-¡Eh, aquí!-_Saluda ella a lo lejos, mientras hecha mil y una fotos a los cadáveres._-¡Estoy aquí!

No importa si el escenario no es el adecuado. Si sabes lo que es, estar tan cerca después de mucho tiempo alejado de la persona que quieres, la única que de verdad quieres, entenderás como me siento. Aunque en el fondo no quiera admitirlo, soy así.

-Es preciosa.-_Susurro y asiento, juntando los morros. No soy de las personas que se quedan embobadas con las moscas. Yo soy más de hablar solo._-Hasta con bata blanca…

-¡Buenas noches, Tsubaki!-_Kid se adentra. Yo le sigo, intentando no mostrar mucho interés._-

Tsubaki siempre ha querido ser forense, ahora a sus 19 años, trabaja de becaria con Kid en la Policía Privada de Death City. Se puede decir que ha hecho su sueño realidad. Cámaras de rayos ultravioleta, hacer fotos a muertos, mirar cráneos, ver mucha sangre. Yo qué sé. Cosas de chicas.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Hola Black!-_Me ha saludado…_-

-Hola.-_Respondo alzando la mano con suavidad. Soy gilipollas._-

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-_Pregunta Kid. Tsubaki sigue haciendo fotos._-

-Nada nuevo…-_Se entristece, levantando los hombros._-Es lo que tú dijiste.-_Se miran él uno al otro, ignorándome._-Grandes destrozos en piel y hueso. Brutalidad. No hay orden a la hora del asesinato y tampoco fueron muy limpios al huir.-_Nos señala con la cabeza el conducto del aire, lo que queda de él._-Todo conduce a tu teoría…

Genial. ¿Qué coño me esconden?

-¡Ey! Hola.-_De nuevo._-Existo.-_Me hago notar. Ellos ríen._-

-Perdona Black. Es alto secreto.-_Dice ella sonriendo._-Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti…-_Dice, sílaba por sílaba. Juega conmigo. ¿Sorpresa?_ _¿¡Qué sorpresa!? ¿Qué es? ¡No aguanto la presión!-_

Me está dando un vuelco al corazón, a esto de que Kid llega dando chasquidos con los dedos, devolviéndome a esta galaxia. Pero no vuelvo. "Estoy perdido en la isla."

-Os veo luego.-_Saluda Tsubaki, dejando de hacer fotos, que más tarde investigarán, marchándose._-

Ya se ha ido…Oh.

-¿Ves todo esto?-_Me pregunta, abriendo los brazos._-

-No. Que va, soy ciego.-_Sonrío. Pobres ciegos._-Perdí el bastón y a mi perro lazarillo cuando batalle en la 5ª guerra, para encontrar la cabeza del presidente.

-Black*Star.-_Habla Kid con seriedad. Sus ojos se vuelven negros de nuevo. Va siendo hora de centrarme por una vez en mi vida._-Te he traído aquí para que me ayudes. Necesito tu opinión como experto que eres.-_¿Experto? Un huérfano ve muchas cosas en la calle. Solo._-¿Me quieres ayudar o no?

Doy un gran suspiro, intentando relajar la atmosfera que se nos viene encima.

-Perdón. Aquí me tienes.-_Sonrío de oreja a oreja. La gente me mira raro. Estar rodeados de cadáveres todo el día ha de amargarlos, digo yo._-Ya lo sabes.

Espero que lo sepa.

-Fantástico.-_Me agarra con fuerza del hombro, con una sonrisa perversa._-Pero basta de bromas.

¿Quieres ir al grano de una vez?

-Dime, ¿qué crees que paso aquí?-_Empieza, vamos caminando lentamente. Observo rincón por rincón._-

Claramente, se llama matanza. Pero no querrá oír eso. Me arrancará la cabeza. Como el tío que casi estoy a punto de pisar ahora mismo…

-Bueno…-_Me alejo del cadáver. Y pienso en lo que ha dicho Tsubaki. No quiero repetirlo. No es eso lo que él busca. Lo sabe. Quiere una respuesta sencilla._-Esto no lo ha hecho una sola persona.

-¿Y?-_Kid se detiene. Me mira fijamente con esos ojos negros. No me asustan, a mí no._-¿Qué más?

Recuerdo durante un segundo. Piensa Black*Star.

¿A qué quiere llegar Kid? ¿Qué sabe él que nadie sepa? ¿Por qué te trae aquí? Confía en tí. Sabe lo que está pasando, y tú has de asegurárselo. Ahora. Un colegio lleno de ricachones. No hay robos importantes. Muertes innecesarias. Demasiada sangre malgastada en el suelo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Black*Star? Sangre. Eso es.

Lo tengo.

-¡Ja, ja!-_Me río sin sentido aparente. Kid me mira confuso. Pensará que se ha pasado conmigo, y mi cerebro ha explotado del esfuerzo. No le culpo._-Exacto.

-¿Y bien?-_Alza una ceja._-Black.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo ayer por la noche Free? El Jefe de policía.-_El Jefazo._-

-Lo recuerdo…-_Él sonríe, sin mostrarme los dientes. Voy por buen camino entonces. Punto para mí._-Dijo que atraparía a los culpables, a los-

-Vampiros.-_Le cortó. Asombrándole. Me pongo serio, y comienzo a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, despacio. Intento explicarme._-Muy graciosa la broma por su parte.

Vuelvo a reírme. Kid me da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sigue sonriendo.

-Te escucho.-_Se cruza de brazos. Y me observa._-

-Free… Él dijo que esta matanza la habían cometido los vampiros. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué un vampiro haría esto? No tiene sentido.

Kid va sonriendo, según voy iluminándole.

-Por favor. ¿A quién intentan engañar? Así desde luego a nadie.-_Me he metido de lleno en mi personaje de Sherlock alocado y autista. Me llevo la mano al mentón._-

Él asiente varias veces. Me encanta que me dé la razón. No lo hace muy a diario.

-Un vampiro. ¿Qué son los vampiros? Criaturas de las noche, odian el sol, el ajo, las estacas, pero lo más interesante, muerden.

-¿Ah sí?-_Kid pone una mueca. A la gente hoy le ha dado por jugar conmigo._-

-En efecto. Muerden a sus víctimas, no las destrozan a no ser que sean casos especiales. Son sigilosos, cautos, rápidos, no dejan huella alguna, no suelen ir en manada, trabajan solos. Roban, son unos ladrones, lo necesitan para vivir, porque están solos. Escogen a sus víctimas con antelación. Son los maestros de la huida. Y lo más importante, no derrochan sangre. Nunca.-_Yo tampoco tiraría mi comida a la basura._-

Kid me aplaude lentamente.

-Me arrodillo ante tí.-_Soy tu Dios, claramente._-

-Por lo tanto. Ni por asomo esta masacre la ha provocado un vampiro.-_Y Free, miente._-No sé quién habrá sido el creador de esto, ¿pero un Vampiro? Ni de coña.

Más, no puedo ayudarle. Eso ya es cosa suya.

-Eso quería yo oír…-_Kid se queda pensativo por un rato. Para una de las pocas veces que me acerco a su trabajo… Él es Detective.__** Death, Detective Privado**_.-Muchas gracias Black*Star.

Me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Ahora, ¿por qué no vas con Tsubaki? Y descansas un rato. Tengo asuntos que resolver…

No me gusta que me haga eso. Me utiliza y luego me tira sin cuidado. Le sirvo de ayuda, pero no confía en mí del todo. No quiere que meta las narices en sus asuntos. Nadie tan pequeño como yo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué soy yo para tí?

-Ya… Claro…-_Él se marcha, indicándome el camino con paso firme. Me alejo con tristeza. Me hace sentirme abandonado, escondo mi cabeza en la bufanda._-

Pero no todo es tan malo, yo sólo quiero ver a Tsubaki. Y lo de más… Bueno… Puede esperar.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!-_Gritaba Tsubaki, quitando sus finas manos de mis ojos, sus largos dedos y sus uñas color negro decoradas con estrellitas doradas. Eso es una señal divina._-

Llevaba media hora guiándome a ciegas por una cafetería. Una que pude descubrir sólo por el olor a dulce y a modernos cerca. El DeathBucks.

Me he chocado con tres patas de mesa y ni me he quejado, estoy cerca de Tsubaki, lo demás puede irse al cuerno.

-Aquí tienes, feo.-_Me tiende una funda alargada, negra. Mientras Tsubaki se deja caer a su lado llevando las manos a la espalda, sonriente._-Como nueva.

-Oh…-_Me rasqué la cabeza. ¿Qué digo ahora? No sé me da bien esto._-Muchas gracias.-_Les sonrío calmadamente. Por dentro quiero estallar de felicidad. No aguanto más._-¡Mi espada! Como te he echado de menos…-_La abracé. Para mi es chica._ _No soy hombre sin ella_.-Me dijiste que tardarías mucho en arreglarla… ¡Y no soy feo!-_Recordé._-

Se rieron…

-Lo siento, quería ver la cara que ponías al verla.-_Kilik es un mentiroso. Un herrero mentiroso._-Tsubaki era mi compinche.-_Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. La miré, ella sonrió. ¿Puede haber algo más perfecto?_-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, en serio, es estupenda.-_Volví a darle las gracias. Me moría por abrirla y desenfundarla, pero no era seguro sacar un arma en una cafetería. La última vez me echaron._-Sois los mejores.

La camarera trajo un par de cafés y un batido de chocolate para mí. No me gusta el café, he probado cosas peores, pero eso sabe a rayos. A Tsubaki le gusta una cosa muy extraña cuyo nombre desconozco, que se basa en un Cappuccino frío con helado y caramelo. Paga 3 pavos por eso. Es un robo.

Kilik es masoquista, le va el café sin azúcar, solo, sin nada. Está muy loco, se lo bebe de un trago. La camarera no era una de esas típicas de bar de carretera con sonrisas acogedoras, impregnadas en olor a magdalena, más bien parecía una amargada con un lunar en la nariz y cientos de gatos en su cuchitril de solterona a juego. Me recordó a Liz, siempre está mascando chicle como si fuera una llama.

Además, hay que destacar, que tiene el mismísimo trasero de la venerable anciana Nicki Minaj. Su culo va arrasando con todas las mesas por las que pasa, tirándolo todo. "Su culo rebota y en mi cara explota." Y no es que yo lo estuviese mirando. Para nada…

-Espero que esta vez la cuides bien,-_Empezó la explicación-regañina de Kilik. Lleva gafas de pasta, pero no las necesita. Modas…_-me ha costado mucho repararla esta vez.-_Él seguía hablando, pero yo ya estaba acariciando la funda helada de mi espada. Tengo el deseo romper cosas._-He mejorado la aleación con Titanio para que sea más ligera. Y he tallado una estrella negra en la empuñadura.-_Sorbió de su taza. Observé el mango. Esa es mi espada, Estrella Negra._-¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que… Eres el mejor.-_Después de mí, claro. Alabé._-

Ellos siguieron riendo mientras hablaban de cosas que no entendía. Mi espada es más importante. Lo único que llegué a pillar, es que los familiares de los estudiantes asesinados en la masacre del baile, estaban furiosos por no poder darles sepultura. "El Hasta siempre". Yo veo el cielo y el infierno como un sitio interesante. Si vas al cielo, todo es fiesta, y si acabas en el infierno puedes pedirle a tu mayor enemigo que te mantenga la silla caliente. Sentido no tiene ninguno, pero quedas muy bien en las peleas.

-Hala, ¡atacad!-_Tsubaki abrió una caja rosa llena de rosquillas. De esas que puedes elegir en la panadería del barrio._-

Nuestros ojos brillaron. Un tesoro. Quiere cebarnos y luego comernos, como la bruja de la casa de Chocolate… Espero ser Hansel. No quiero ser la chica…

-Black*Star, está la he comprado especialmente para tí.-_Señaló con el dedo una de las rosquillas. Una azul. Con virutas. Con ojos._-Como sé que te gusta…

Me ha comprado una rosquilla del Monstruo de las galletas… La amo.

¿Si esto no es amor, que me diga alguien lo que es?

-¿Para mí?-_Me llevé el dedo a la boca, observándola como un pasmarote. Debo controlar mis babas._-Tú sí que sabes Tsubaki.

¿Y si está pensando que soy un infantil? ¿Me parezco al monstruo de las galletas? Me gustan las galletas como a cualquier hombre pero… Yo no estoy gordo. ¿Es mi pelo? ¿Soy peludo? ¿Mi risa? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Soy un monstruo?

-Me alegro.-_Me acercó la rosquilla. Ella sonreía. Y si ella sonreía, a mí me daba igual todo. Cerebro, háblale a la mano, porque paso te ignoro. Como siempre._-Como ahora con el caso no nos vemos mucho quería recompensarte.-_Me abrazó. Bien, puedes hacerlo. ¿Te casas conmigo en un futuro? ¿Sí? Perfecto._-

-Vaya, vaya, Black*Star. Que bien te lo has montado…-_Murmura Kilik, carcajeándose levemente entre sorbo y sorbo. Me puse rojo a más no poder, amigo, capullo…_-

Tsubaki deshizo su abrazo. Vuelvo al mundo terrenal. Y no me gusta.

-No, Black*Star y yo sólo somos buenos amigos.-_Sonríe inocente. Y mi corazón se parte. Se rompe en pedacitos con forma de corazones más pequeños._-

-Si… Claro… Si…-_Asiento robóticamente, hablando entre-dientes, por hacer algo._-

Me pregunto dónde estará ahora la señora del pandero gigante… No estaría mal que me empotrara con su trasero, haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo, y así, abrirme la cabeza y morir. Ya no me queda dignidad. Luego la busco… A ambas.

A Kilik le ha dado un ataque de risa. Y a mí de ira, por lo que decido lanzarle un Donuts de mermelada a la cabeza, manchándole las gafas. Se siente.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-_Se limpia las gafas. Por suerte Tsubaki estaba debajo de la mesa, buscando una cucharilla que tiré recientemente, aposta._-

-Uy, lo siento…-_Apoyo el codo sobre la mesa y colocó el mentón en la palma de la mano, tendiéndole a Kilik una mirada traviesa. Maligna._-Se me ha resbalado.

-¿Y cómo puñetas se resbala un Donuts?-_Me devuelve la mirada._-

-¿Magia? ¿Ciencia? ¿Unicornios invisibles? Tú eres el físico. Ya me dirás.-_Sonrío, nunca podrás contra mis miradas asesinas, asúmelo._-

-Ya…-_Dispuesto a lanzarme una rosquilla a la cara de forma vengativa y poco original, Kilik es interrumpido._-

-¡La encontré!-_Sale Tsubaki de entre el mantel, con la cucharilla y la victoria en el rostro. Y un poco de pelusa…_-Deberían limpiar mejor aquí…-_Susurra avergonzada, quitándose el polvo._-¿Qué hacéis?

-¡Nada!-_Gritamos a la vez. Cruzando las manos, como buenos amigos... Que… Somos… Nos tronchamos de risa. Ella pone una mueca._-

-Le decía a Black*Star que si vuelve a romper su espada por décimo octava vez este año, no pienso volver a arreglársela.-_Hinché los mofletes, doblando otra cucharilla, que lo diga tan alegre es lo que más me fastidia. No pienso pedirle perdón. No._-

-No pienso volver a romperla…-_Me cruzo de brazos enfadado, muy maduro._-No volverá a pasar.-_Miró hacia otro lado. Molesto. Tsubaki me pellizca las mejillas, y se me pasa. ¿Por qué soy tan débil?_-Lo prometo.

Se hace tarde y el Café comienza a cerrar, Kilik me da una lista bien argumentada, más larga que la Biblia en verso, sobre como he de tratar a mi espada y demás requisitos inútiles. Sé cómo tratar a mi espada, por lo que nada más llegar a casa la tiraré a la basura y la quemaré con una cerilla. Como siempre hago, hasta que Soul se entera y la apaga corriendo porque le da miedo el fuego.

-Hasta más ver, ¡monstruito!-_Se despide Kilik. Yo le hago muecas._-

-¡Hasta mañana Black!-_Me grita Tsubaki eufórica. Me da un beso en la mejilla, y me río como el idiota que soy._-

Me gusta que sea cariñosa, pero sólo conmigo. Hoy duerme en casa de Kilik, porque mañana ha de levantarse muy temprano para ir al trabajo.

Mi odio infinito hacia su trabajo va aumentando por momentos.

Me quedo en la puerta del local, observando. Viendo cómo se marchan esos dos tan alegres entre la neblina que causa el frío. Vuelvo a alegrarme por tener mi bufanda. Y pienso en el hecho de que Kilik sea tan cercano a Tsubaki. Siempre. Me río. ¿Celoso yo? Nadie se puede imaginar cuanto…

La dulce señora del pandero gigante echa el cierre a la tienda, saca un cigarrillo de un bolso rojo de cuero, ella me pide fuego, se lo doy y fumamos un rato juntos.

-Parece que se avecina tormenta…-_Carraspea. Soltando el humo por la boca, hace unos circulitos. Me impresionan estas cosas._-No deberías fumar tan joven.-_Me señala con el cigarro en los dedos, me sobresalto. Casi me quema…_-

-Ya… Lo dejaré. Mañana.-_Ruedo los ojos, quitándome el cigarro de la boca. Por raro que parezca, ahora no me apetece. Me crecerá la nariz por mentiroso._-

-Eso decía yo…-_Echó otra calada y se tocó el culo con una mano, agarrándolo._-

Un segundo. ¿Me está insinuando que si no dejo de fumar me crecerá tanto el trasero como a ella? ¿O sólo soy yo? ¡Mi culo!

-No dejes para mañana, lo que puedas hacer hoy.-_Me advierte. Buena mujer de pueblo "refranera", la doy un diez._-Tampoco te dejes el paraguas en casa.-Me guiña un ojo de forma sensual, me hace estremecer. Que escalofrío.-

Da una última calada al cigarro, apagándolo de un pisotón. Ella marcha veloz a no sé dónde, con sus gatos, probablemente. ¿A quién no le gustan los gatos? Yo tengo un vampiro. Prefiero un gato.

Como aquella mujer de trasero enorme predijo, comenzó a llover con fuerza. Desatándome la espada de la espalda, la cojo entre mis manos y la alzó sobre mi cabeza. Empiezo a correr.

-Ojalá pudieras transformarte en paraguas…-_Murmuré, esquivando a los peatones, empapándome de pies a cabeza._-Pero, mejor que sigas siendo mi espada.-_Yo hablo con mi espada. No es nada raro… Que yo sepa._-Mi espada de plata.

* * *

Subo las escaleras del piso a toda potencia, por poco me desnuco de un resbalón. Entro en casa, y como digno perro que soy me sacudo como tal en la entrada. Dejo mi marca. Normalmente suelo gritar a los cuatro vientos que el Dios Supremo ha entrado en el hogar, pero como es tarde y nadie me va escuchar, prefiero pasar esta vez, sólo esta vez, que no sé acostumbren. Estoy cansado.

Calado hasta los huesos, empapándolo todo lo habido y por haber, sabiendo que Kid me matará más tarde, abro la puerta de mi habitación sin cuidado, mi habitación decorada con posters, millones de ellos, son mi papel de pared. Muy "Psicodélico", como dice Liz, no sé lo que es…

Dejo la espada secándose, colgándola sobre uno de los picos de la cama. Lo primero es lo primero. Y me dirijo al baño a por una toalla para secarme el pelo y cambiarme de ropa, no me apetece pillar un resfriado en época de _purga_ pensarán que soy un monstruo de verdad.

Paso por el cuarto de Maka, antes de entrar el baño. Tiene la puerta entreabierta, y se me hace irresistible mirar. No porque me guste, es que soy un mirón. Echadle la culpa a Liz. Yo siempre lo hago.

-Oh… Borrando imagen… Borrando imagen…-_Cierro la puerta con cuidado, tapándome los ojos hasta llegar al baño, a trompicones._-Borrada.

No me gusta ver a esos dos juntos. Menos durmiendo abrazados. Soul es mi mejor amigo y Maka es casi mi hermana… Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensar. Aun así. La vigilo.

-Watching you…

Me dejo puesta la toalla sobre la cabeza, sin camiseta. No me gusta la ropa, el mundo sería mejor si todos fuéramos desnudos. Nadie saldría en Invierno pero tampoco tendrían complejos.

Mi perdición comienza cuando decido lavarme los dientes, noto algo azul en la boca… Mi lengua. Azul. Completamente azul. Y con Tsubaki…

Lo mejor de todo, es que por mucho que frote, no sé quita… Lloro con el cepillo en la boca, frente al espejo

-No soy gilipollas. Soy gilipollas-gilipollas.

* * *

Me lanzó en plancha sobre la cama, haciéndola moverse, rebotando. Si hubiese sido una piscina hubiese obtenido la nota más alta por el salto, del cisne. Sigo con la toalla en la cabeza, paso de quitármela.

Quiero dormir, pero, no puedo. Doy vueltas mil vueltas sobre la cama. Horas y horas… Pensando, pensando en tonterías que no ocurrirán, diálogos de cómo debía haber actuado hoy, que nunca diré. Historias sobre mí, que nadie debe saber. Jamás.

Miro el artefacto infernal que tintinea, también se dice despertador. Las 6 de la mañana…

Y me pregunto:

¿Desde cuándo tengo yo un despertador?

Vete tú a saber. No sé qué me pasa últimamente.

A veces me siento solo aún rodeado de gente, y otras veces quiero estar solo porque hay demasiada. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué haré? Si alguien tiene un libro con instrucciones sobre cómo debería vivir, por favor, préstenmelo. A Maka le haría feliz, siempre quiere que lea. Ya le he dicho que no quiero leer sus novelas sosas, pero ella es muy pesada. Aunque, los que me da me ayudan bastante, como pisapapeles.

Hablando del diablo…

-¡Hola dormilón!-_La puerta se abre. Mis sentidos se ponen alerta. Me tumbo de lado en la cama, observando la puerta, cerrando los ojos a causa de la luz que entra por ella. Tapada por un par de figuras delgadas._-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-_Es Maka._-

Maka subida a caballito en los brazos de Soul. Sonriente. Suertuda.

-Joder… ¡Que susto me habéis dado!-_Me dejo caer bocarriba posando el brazo sobre la frente. Mientras ellos sonríen. Malvados._-Queréis matarme de un infarto, lo sé…

Familia. Expertos en joderte la vida. Especializados en hacerlo a altas horas de la mañana.

Ya me costó lo suyo acostumbrarme a dormir sin la espada. ¿Qué por qué? Nada, costumbres de vivir en la calle.

Tuvieron que quitármela entre todos, y cuando digo "entre todos" me refiero a que Kid empujo de un lado y los demás de otro, para separarnos a mi espada y a mí. Y con el tiempo me acostumbré. Pero es otra historia, claro.

-Perdón…-_Ladean la cabeza los dos a la vez. Excusas, excusas…_-¿Soul, me bajas?-_Le pide Maka amablemente. Soul la sonríe, dejándola en el suelo como una princesa. "Pastelosos"…_-

-¿Qué pierna se os ha roto?-_Murmuro aún en mi posición. De mal genio, apretando los dientes._-

Un consejo, no me despertéis por la mañana, no lo recomiendo. Sea la hora que sea. Yo también muerdo.

-Ya te hemos pedido perdón amor.-_Maka se acerca, con su bolso marrón de piel falsa que parece real, estilo Vintage, y reposa el hombro en la pared, al lado de mi cama._-Me voy a la Universidad.-_Me sonríe, colocándose mejor el bolso-maletín lleno de libros. ¿No puede llevar una mochila como las personas normales? Mujeres._-Hoy he de llegar antes o no tendré un buen sitio.

Aquí pasa algo raro. Maka está demasiado amable. Y yo paso demasiado tiempo con Liz…

-Que interesante.-_No recuerdo que eso me haya importado nunca…_-Cuéntame más.-_Bostezo. Así tal vez me aburra, me entre sueño y por fin pueda dormir. Todo tiene sentido._-

De repente y contra todo pronóstico para mis cavilaciones mentales, Soul corre descalzo hacia mi cama, acurrucándose en mis pies.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-_¡Eh…!_-¿Qué es esto? ¡Fuera de aquí bola blanca!-_Empiezo a darle patadas, pisando sus mofletes con la planta de los pies. Él intenta morderme…_-Ni se te ocurra.

Amenazo, Soul se aferra al colchón como si su vida dependiese de ello. Le sigo empujando.

-No, no, no, no…-_Pero no parece querer marcharse, lo niega con la cabeza.- _

Dirijo la vista a Maka con odio y toso, disimuladamente…

-Quiero pedirte un favor…-_Lo sabía. Su sonrisa empieza a curvarse. Nerviosa, ríe. Hoy todos quieren a Black*Star para algo…_-Un pequeño favor…-_Detengámonos a dudar eso de "pequeño". Subrayémoslo._-¿Podría Soul dormir contigo hoy?-_Me suplica casi de rodillas, juntando las manos._-Por favor.

-Los huevos.-_Digo seriamente, sentándome en el filo de la cama, haciendo que Soul caiga de lado, puesto que ya no le empujo_.-

-Ay.

-Venga, sólo por hoy. Sabes muy bien que no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario…-_Y tanto, eres tú la que duerme con él…_-Por favor…

-Ya…-_Apoyo la palma de la mano en la mejilla, y vuelvo a bostezar._-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? Princesa.-_Sonrío burlón, sin enseñar mi preciosa dentadura._-

Ella se cruza de brazos, cambiando su semblante amable por uno más aterrador. Fiero.

-Eres un mal amigo…-Susurra. _Y con eso, ya me ha hundido. Ya lo ha dicho todo._-Los amigos se hacen favores… Entre ellos.-_Se entristece._-

Por cosas como esta la odio. Nunca sacaré nada de ella.

-Oh…-_Berreo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Volcando los ojos, me desesperan._-Mandona, odio cuando te pones así…

Al menos Maka no es de esas personas que te guarda rencor por cosas del pasado. Pero yo si recuerdo las soberanas estupideces que he cometido.

-Por favor.-_Me pide Maka lentamente, juntando las manos en la espalda. En el fondo, algo me dice que tengo que ceder. Sé que tengo que hacerlo. Después de todo, ya sé lo que puede pasar…_-

No quiero que vuelva a repetirse. Eso nunca.

-Está bien…-_Asiento a regañadientes con los ojos cerrados._-¡Pero sólo por hoy!-_Y porque les debo muchos favores, también._-

El problema de todo esto es que soy muy vago, y bromista y azul. Muy azul.

Maka y Soul, ojerosos, sonríen de nuevo. Dan miedo, van al compás.

-Qué bueno eres, y que guapo, ¡eres un sol!-_Lo sé._-Y tan fuerte, un dios Griego.

Soul se deja caer, apoyándose en mí y Maka me estira de las mejillas como si yo fuera de goma, lanzándome besos, piropeándome como la pelota que es. Tienen suerte de que esté adormilado.

Recuerdo que no llevo parte de arriba…

-Ya bueno…-_Extiendo los brazos, separando a este par de babosas amorosas._-¡Que ya vale!

Maka se marcha rauda y veloz, en serio, se va corriendo dando un portazo. No sin antes darle un beso de buenos días a Soul, para luego restregarse sus narices como si fueran esquimales o perros, poniendo morritos y para colmo me da uno en la mejilla a mí.

Me dan asco, lo siento.

-Que quede bien claro Bola Blanca, mi cama,-_Señalo. Soy muy meticuloso para estas cosas._-¡mis normas!-_Ciertamente parezco una madre._-

-¿Bola? ¿Blanca?-_Se pregunta así mismo, ladea la cabeza, hasta que parece entenderlo. Se enfada, y me enseña los colmillos, dando bufidos._-

Soy su amo y no me tiene respeto. Éste, duerme solo hoy.

-A dormir.-_Le evado un tanto nervioso. Me gustaría sobrevivir para poder ver el mañana. Aunque vaya a ser una mierda, quiero seguir vivo para entonces._-Y no me gruñas.

Antes de que acabe de regañarle se tumba cabreado, con los mofletes hinchados sobre la cama, haciendo de mi reposa pies. Con poco espacio le sobra. Se conforma, sino, ¿por qué estaría con Maka? No soy capaz de comprenderlo…

Actúo igual que él, y me echo de lado sobre la cama, encogiendo las piernas para que quepa Soul. A mi lado no le dejo.

-Buenas noches Black.-_Susurra Soul, cogiendo del bajo de mi pantalón.-_

No le duran mucho los enfados. Siempre es tan… Tranquilo.

Sonrío de lado. Y le doy leves palmadas sobre su suave cabeza.

-Buenas noches Soul…

* * *

Me despierto, sintiendo un peso en las piernas, sintiendo calor. Como si tuviera un ancla sujeta y unos piratas me fueran a tirar al mar sin cuidado alguno.

-Ah…-_Me duelen los ojos. Llevo mis manos al puente de la nariz._-

No sé qué hora será, el reloj me pilla en el otro lado. No me quiero girar.

Tampoco es que pueda.

-¿Pero qué…?-_Apoyo el codo entre las sábanas y me alzo, sin poder mover las piernas. Vuelvo a caer._-

Soul está dormido, apoyando la cabeza en mis pies, cosa que no me hace muy feliz.

Me suelo mover mucho cuando duermo, pero comparándome con Soul no tengo ni punto de comparación. Es Drácula.

¿Conoces a esas personas que tienen el sueño muy ligero?

Pues Soul es todo lo contrario.

-Oye, oye…-_Zarandeo las piernas con desdén. Pero es inútil._-Quita… Soul…

Vuelvo a echarme rendido sobre la almohada. Oyéndole murmurar cosas incoherentes. Idioma de vampiros, tal vez.

Con el inglés ya tengo suficiente, _thank you._

-Eh… ¿Qué te pasa?-_Susurro en voz baja. Pinchándole con el dedo en las mejillas. Me río. Es divertido molestarle._-

Soul, molesto, gruñe de nuevo sacando los dientes. Frunciendo aún más el ceño. Se aparta, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Haciéndose una bola blanca. De ahí, el apodo guay que le pongo. Pero no va a despertarse. Él no.

Al menos he conseguido que deje mis pies libres, y sólo con un dedo. Soy un genio, lo sé.

-Libre… Por fin.-_Me dispongo a dormir de nuevo, esta vez tengo sueño._-

_Quiero cerrar los ojos, pero entonces veo a Soul tiritar, encogiéndose aún más, quejándose, hablando solo. _

Suspiro, y con la ayuda de una de mis piernas dejo caer la manta sobre Soul, le tapo con cuidado. Y parece calmarse un rato.

Los vampiros no están muertos, no son Zombies por mucho que me gustase tener uno. También viven, también respiran, y son seres vivos, que sienten frío. Que desconozcamos de ellos no da derecho a juzgarlos como algo malo o siniestro. Si no conoces algo, intenta comprenderlo, entonces juzga como desees.

Soul es tan siniestro como un gatito asustado.

Me estiro sólo un poco, de lado, dejo caer media cabeza en el filo de la cama. Con los ojos abiertos, sólo llego a vislumbrar mi mano muerta en la oscuridad. La miro detenidamente.

-Tengo que cortarme las uñas.-_Pienso en voz alta, poniendo una mueca extraña. Paso, demasiado tiempo con Liz… Me está afectando._-

De pronto, Soul pega un pequeño grito. Acompañado de algún que otro espasmo involuntario. Aferrándose a la manta con ambas manos, escondiendo la cabeza en ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero parece sufrir. Dolor.

No puedo entenderle, ya que yo… Yo nunca sueño nada.

-Sssssh… Tranquilo…-_Extiendo el brazo con cautela, frotándola en su espalda lentamente. Él sigue temblando. Cierro los ojos, y comprendo, que hoy no voy a dormir nada.-_

Esto va para largo.

-Maka, vuelve pronto…

Por eso siempre duerme con uno de nosotros.

Desde que Kid lo encontró un día en la Suburbia. Todas las noches, todas y cada una de las noches. Soul tiene pesadillas

Pero, tienen algo… Muy curioso…

"**Nunca recuerda, ninguna."**

-¿Por qué no me compraría un gato? Miau.

* * *

**Beru*********:**

**Hala, ahí queda eso preciosos. Mañana corregiré Sweet Dreams, así que lo subiré pronto también. (Risa siniestra penetrante, muy de Medusa.) **_**Fuck* Yeah.**_

**Muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews, esnifo vuestro buen rollo (¡Drogadicta!) y lo transformo en Fics como estos. (Empezad a preocuparos.)**

**Thank my beloved readers,**

**Kuroneko-evans, Nitta Rawr, niixuiix, Evangeline 17, candela-97, Cata-Chan1, Luna-SE23, Guest (amado), Lightning-Claire, Angel de Death, Saeko Evans y a mi amante gallega, digo Hime-chan. Ah, y un saludín a Ai-chan Wayland, mi sistah' del Oeste. **

**¿Que puedo deciros? Lo sabéis, lo sé. Os venero. (Amén, hermanos.) Un abrazo chachi-pandi desde el Mediterráneo pa' to's. (¿Patos? ¿¡Dónde!? Feel like Jace.)**

**Y nos vemos pronto. **

**Ciao Ciao, Princesos y Princesas!**

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi fiel amiga, Lightning Claire.**_


	3. Modelos Mortíferos

**SINNERMAN**

**Bell Star**

"**Tú dirás que estoy loco. Loco, loco, loco. Pensarás que estoy loco, loco de atar. Y es verdad que estoy loco, loco, loco, loco. ¡Loco por poderte besar!"**

_**Me encanta esa canción. ¿Por qué será? (Buaaano, sólo el estribillo.) También me gustan las cosas que no vienen a cuento. (Black*Star me la ha pegado. Culpa suya.) ¡Vámonos de Karaoke! (Or Something.) La próxima… Os canto Kung Fu Panda y Titanium. (Oh sí.)**_

_**¿Cómo andáis todos? Yo últimamente a la pata coja. (¿Por qué hacen las mesas con picos? No lo entiendo.) Espero que os vaya mejor que a mí lectorzuelos, porque sí, estoy resfriada. (Tranquilos, no puedo morir, no ahora, ¡tengo historias que escribir!) Dicen que sólo los tontos se resfrían. Yo opino que sólo los que gritan demasiado en la fría calle.**_

_**También estoy pensando en lo que de verdad quiero escribir, pero la Inspiración dice (Awinmagüe.) que tocaba esta historia. Sé que debo Fics regalo a gentecilla buena, sé que voy a tener que dejar historias antiguas a medias y sé que debo actualizar Sweet Dreams. Cosa que haré. Eso es todo pipiolines, Bell.**_

_**(Un hurra a las mesas redondas.)**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**"Esta frase célebre busca una boca muda."  
****"Ciegos que se ponen," **

**"buscan casa con ventana."  
"Muñecos de pesebre," **

**"borrachos como cubas."  
"Princesas que siempre," **

**"se reconvierten en ranas."**

_**(Estopa)**_

* * *

**Modelos Mortíferos**

**Invierno.**

_**Black.**_

**Abro los párpados poco a poco. Sintiendo una pereza abismal, y unos labios secos.**

**Mi mano izquierda reposa en mi almohada, sobre mi cabeza. Lo único que puedo hacer es rascarme, aún con una posición incómoda no habrá quien me mueva. Dios óyeme.**

**Hace un calor de mil demonios, a pesar de que no estoy tapado. Más de lo normal. No tengo sábana, ha desaparecido y el sol me ilumina por completo la cara. Se me ha olvidado bajar la persiana.**

**-No sábana. La persiana. No bajar. Sol.**

**Empecé a divagar varios segundos entre bostezos involuntarios, hasta que una idea fugaz voló de mi mente.**

**Sol**

_**Mierda.**_

**-¡Soul!-**_Me senté de golpe sobre la cama. Sudoroso, siento un mareo incontrolable que me hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y agachar la cabeza entre las piernas._**-¿Soul?**

Me llevo una mano a la frente, duele demasiado. Me arde la cabeza. Pero eso no es importante, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y pasan segundos hasta que dejo de verlo todo negro. Como si fuese una foto antigua. No es buen momento para que me dé un _vértigo_.

Busco con la mirada, por todos los rincones de mi habitación, pero no logro visualizar lo que quiero. La luz gobierna en mi cuarto.

_**No encuentro a Soul.**_

**-Oh.-**_Me llevo una mano a la boca, pensando en las posibles soluciones mortales que hayan podido ocurrirle a mi amigo._**-Oh…-**_No, ni hablar. Me niego a pensar eso._**-**

"_**¡Dam Dadi doo! ¡Dam dam didoo di dam! ¡Dam Dadi doo!"**_

Salto sobre la cama percibiendo una melodía crispante e infantil. Algo así como oír cantar a Patty en la ducha, muy entretenido. Me mantengo de pie, alerta, como el buen Ninja que soy. Aquella música infernal, vuelve a sonar.

"_**¡Dam Dadi doo! ¡Dam dam didoo di dam! ¡Dam Dadi doo!" **_

Decidido, porque yo no me asusto nunca, cojo la mullida almohada entre mis brazos y me dispongo a pegarle un castañazo al reloj, con una fuerza de 7 en la escala de Richter. Acompañado de un perfecto grito de tenista en saque. Tendría que haberme hecho deportista, ya lo decía… Nadie lo decía.

El reloj cae al suelo, pero la música continua incesante. Alzo una ceja y me arrodillo al borde de la cama, con la almohada en las rodillas. Por si acaso.

Empieza a molestarme de verás. Tengo ganas de quemar cosas.

A lo lejos vislumbro mi despertador. La alarma de mi reloj no es. Ni siquiera funciona…

**-¿Qué cojones es eso?-**_Haciendo uso de mi buen oído, consigo averiguar de dónde provenía tal sonido sacado del más infernal Infierno. Eso no es humano._**-¿Un **_**holográfono**_**?-**_Uno de esos cacharros inventados por Satán, o como yo llamo a "D-apple", que principalmente sirven para robarte 700 Dólares y recibir llamadas holográficas._**-**

Gracias al cielo, el artefacto deja de sonar. Aleluya. Alargo el brazo para cogerlo, sin levantar el culo del colchón, lo mío no es vagancia, es un don.

Cosa que no llega a ser necesaria. Una mano infraganti, sale de debajo de mi cama para dármelo, provocándome un pequeño paro cardíaco muy severo.

Mi cuerpo entero se echa hacia atrás, aferrándome a la almohada precavido. Empecé a sudar más si es que podía. Y de nuevo comenzaron mis cavilaciones mentales.

_**Lo sabía. Es que lo sabía. Existe. ¡El Coco existe! Existe y vive bajo mi cama. Yo lo sabía. Kid me decía que no, pero era mentira. ¡Mentira! ¡Todos mentían! ¡Existe! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo tenía razón y ellos no! Me tomaban por un lunático, pero no. He de llamar al Pentágono o… ¡O a Encarni la Televidente! **_

Abro los ojos con desmesura y dejo de indagar en gilipolleces sin sentido. Aquella mano se alza hacia mi cama con el _**Holográfono**_plano, rosa fucsia metalizado que Liz… Me enseñó el… Otro día… Como regalo para… Maka.

Por su cumpleaños.

**Maka.**

_**¡Me defeco en toda su existencia!**_

El susodicho Coco, tira el bártulo chirriante sobre la cama, le observo. Él se aferra con las uñas en el hierro de la pieza, un cabello blanco brota de entre una sábana, al igual que una virgen de Jerusalén, mientras un gruñido proveniente de una garganta furiosa desea mi muerte, a juego con unos ojos rojos, como la luz de los semáforos en los pasos de cebra.

_**Al menos el Coco es educado.**_

**-¿Qué haces tú ahí debajo?-**_Le señalo furioso._**-**

**-Black*Star ronca mucho…-**_Soul hace una mueca dolorosa, clava las uñas en el hierro de la cama y vuelve a meter su cabezón debajo._**-**

**-¿Qué yo ronco?-**_Con rapidez, le tiro un cojín a la cara, postrándome bocabajo al borde de la cama. Siento otro mareo serio…_**-¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que tú haces?-**_Frunzo el ceño. Soul vuelve a gruñir molesto, encogido en el suelo, arropándose con esa sábana "de mi propiedad"._**-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh!-**_Le golpeo una y otra vez con la almohada, hasta que se cansa y me la arrebata para taparse los oídos. Es un ladrón "sensible"._**-¡No he dormido nada! **

Tengo una lista que Kid me ha confeccionado para estás ocasiones.

_***Veamos mis contras:**_

_**Yo ronco. Está bien, vale. Es humano al dormir.**_

_***Ahora, veamos a Soul:**_

_**Se mueve. Da patadas. Puñetazos. Chilla. Grita. Habla solo. Me echa de la cama. Araña. Roba. Echa babas. Tiembla. Empuja. Abraza. Muerde. ¡Canta! Y un montón de verbos más, que no me apetece recitar.**_

**-Estúpida bola blanca…-**_Asquerosa y… Mala._**-**

Murmuro entre dientes. A lo que Soul parece haber oído alto y claro, cabreado, da una patada a los muelles del colchón, haciéndome rebotar en la cama. Casi toco el techo, por suerte no soy muy alto, _1,77_. Poca cosa… Cosas de Dioses.

Aún me queda por crecer.

Aquella patada no venía sola, viene y se va acompañada de muchas otras como ella. Que de amigos…

Y mientras empiezo a temer por mi vida, de verdad, Soul se levanta cubierto por la sábana como un fantasma pobre. Y vengativo.

Antes de que se abalance sobre mí y me muerda, me adelanto a preguntar.

**-¿Qué haces? ¡Ten cuidado!-**_Señalo la ventana con astucia y un poco de precaución. No quiero desgracias._**-**

Soul ladea la cabeza, sacándola de entre las sábanas con ese estilo de pelo "Urban Fashion Week" mañanero que tenemos todos. Abre los brazos, enseñándome su sábana. Que antes era mía… Ahora no me la devolverá nunca.

_** Odio a Liz… **_

**-No pasa nada…-**_Murmura._**-**

Me mantengo serio, cruzado de brazos. Soul no parece entenderlo. Se frota los ojos con los nudillos y bosteza. Ahora las tornas han cambiado.

**-Ah…-**_Me levantó rodando los ojos y entre suspiros derrotados bajo la persiana del cuarto, oscureciendo el ambiente. Soul se sienta en el suelo, al filo de la cama, bosteza sonriente tapándose entero con la manta, salvo la cara. De algún modo también me agrada bastante la oscuridad, tengo mucho sueño._**-**

Me tiro de golpe y porrazo como un mono, sentado sobre la cama de nuevo. No tengo ganas de levantarme.

_**Fuck you, day.**_

Observo a Soul de hito a hito, y me rio, haciendo que él quede confundido.

**-Soul, pareces una princesa India…-**_Me vuelvo a carcajear sujetándome el estómago. Soul da un bufido levantándose el flequillo, enseñándome los dientes. Esto me hace feliz por las mañanas._**-**

**-Hmm…-**_Junta los labios con fuerza, y se pone de pie, cabreado. Pero no le dura mucho tiempo, ya te he dicho que no le suelen durar mucho tiempo los enfados. Comienza a verse a sí mismo, a girar sin parar como un perro que busca morder su rabo porque piensa que es un enemigo acérrimo._**-**

Y él se ríe.

**-Soul es una monja.-**_Coloca las manos en las caderas, a modo de Kid, digo de madre. No puedo evitar hacerle un precioso coro a su risa._**-**

Me llevo una mano a la cara, duele hasta reírme. No me encuentro muy bien esta mañana. Me siento raro…

**-Sí… "Sor Soul. El terror de las nenas."-**_Santo aquí, y en Australia Sur._**-**

Soul vuelve a reírse enseñándome los dientes. Aunque seguramente no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de decir. Es curioso que mencione algo que no dudaría en matarlo nada más verlo, sin preguntar.

Recojo entre mis manos el _Holográfono _de Maka, se le debió caer está mañana al hacerme la pelota para que me quedase con Soul, y así tener el día libre para hacer tonterías de chica, como… Planchar, fregar y eso.

**-No recuerdo como se usa esto…-**_Yo y las tecnologías no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Nos respetamos mutuamente, como ese chico de clase con el que nunca hablas pero que sabes que existe._**-**

"_**¡Dam Dadi doo! ¡Dam dam didoo di dam! **__**¡Dam Dadi doo!" **_

Vuelve a sonar. El cacharro diabólico vuelve a deleitarnos con esa musiquilla hiriente. Sorprendido, suelto el _Holográfono _tapándome los oídos. Este vuela de entre mis manos, resbaladizo intento atraparlo al igual que un malabarista profesional. A Soul le parece divertido, me aplaude. Soy un experto en estas cosas, todos los días entreno con el mando de la tele.

**-No tiene gracia…-**_Le saco la lengua a Soul y él sonríe. Consigo atrapar el mando con ambas manos y siento como vibra._**-**

**-Contesta.-**_Soul salta hacia mi cama, haciendo botar de nuevo. Y juntos, curiosos, acercamos el cabezón al artefacto ruidoso._**-**

Lo cojo, ¿o no lo cojo?

Si va a estar llamando todo el rato, lo mejor será responder. De vez en cuando también soy un buen ciudadano. Además de cotilla.

_**Allá vamos.**_

* * *

Me quedo pensativo, mientras Soul me mira alzando una ceja. Le miro a él pasado un rato y respondo.

**-No sé cómo se hace.-**_Sonrío sin saber qué hacer. Soul niega con la cabeza, rodando los ojos._**-**

Me hace una señal con la mano, atiendo y abro ambas manos dejando libre la pantalla del cacharro, él alza un dedo y escribe el nombre de Maka en ella.

No sé realmente que responder, me quedo blanco. Tampoco era tan difícil, ¿quién le ha enseñado?

**-Ya está.-**_Soul retira el brazo. Y la pantalla comienza a brillar. Ambos oímos un pitido seguido de otro y esperamos, sin obtener respuesta._**-**

**-Esto… ¿Si?-**_Preguntó acercando la oreja, y soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo ronca y tosca que suena mi voz. Grave, como la de un mafioso. Soul mantiene la boca entreabierta._**-**

El silencio perdura y hago lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos. Darle golpes hasta que funcione.

**-Soul, esto no funciona.-**_Frunzo el ceño._**-¡Ya lo has roto!-**_Me fulmina con la mirada como sólo él sabe, y se cruza de brazos enseñándome los dientes._**-**

Y de repente, el silencio desaparece.

_**-"¡MAAAAAKAAAAA!"**_

Aterrorizados, el vampiro y yo nos echamos hacia atrás, gritando. De nuevo el _Holográfono_ vuelve a volar de entre mis manos. De aquí a Súperman hay sólo un paso.

La voz aniñada se acalla y nos tranquilizamos. Soul se coloca la sábana en la cabeza, asustado. Me cae una gota de sudor por el cuello.

Pero esto, sólo es el comienzo.

_**-"¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has metido estúpida? ¡Tenemos un trabajo que presentar!"**_

La voz infantil resuena por mi habitación furiosa y una forma femenina con uniforme bien doblado aparece encima de la pantalla del _Holográfono._

Aquel cuerpo desaparece, como si hubiese interferencias en la llamada.

Acongojado pero lleno de valor, me atrevo a preguntar de nuevo. Soul teme por mi vida.

**-¿Hola? ¿Señor Diablo? ¿Es Usted?-**_Toqueteo el artefacto indeciso. ¿Por qué tendrá el número de Maka? Es un ser cruel, el Diablo no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos._**-**

Aquella voz me responde entre zumbidos.

**-¿Qué diablo ni que ocho cuartos? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Dónde está Maka?!-**_La forma femenina me señala acusadora._**-**

**-Oh…-**_Soul se acerca con sigilo al holograma de aquella chica. Pero le aparto empujándole con la palma de la mano en la cara, tirándole al suelo. Tiene fuerza._**-¡Au!**

Se siente…

**-¿Eres un vagabundo?**

**-¿Eh?-**_Me centro en la conversación de aquella chica gritona. No estoy de muy buen humor, respondo con una de mis mejores caras de psicópata asesino en serie._**-¡No!**

**-Pues por tu voz lo pareces…-**_Y dale con mi voz… Mi voz es perfecta. Perfectamente ronca incluso. La mujer parece calmarse, para adoptar un semblante sarcástico._**-**

**-No soy un vagabundo. Soy Black*Star.-**_Apréndetelo pesada._**-**

**-Ah…-**_Su holograma se lleva una mano a la boca._**-¿Y quién es Black*Star?-**_Pues yo._**-**

Esto no llegará lejos…

**-Soy el…-**_Tardo unos segundos en contestar._**-Hermano, de Maka.-**_Técnicamente lo soy._**-**

**-Ah…-**_Repite. No la conozco y ya me cae mal._**-Maka no me dijo que tenía hermanos.-**_Mierda._**-**

**-Bueno… Yo soy uno… Perdido.-**_Hice ademán de mis dotes del engaño. No pareció tragárselo pero a mí me daba igual, ni siquiera sé quién es. Le dejaré el marrón a Maka._**-Sí.**

**-Ah…-**_Es bastante cargante._**-¿Y el otro quién es?-**_Señala a mi derecha._**-**

Sonrío.

**-Éste es…-**_Me quedo petrificado. Me preguntaba cómo y cuándo había llegado Soul hasta aquí. El sonriente, es mejor Ninja que yo. Le propino un golpe en la cabeza, él se soba la nuca y susurro las ganas que tengo de asesinarlo, acompañado de un buen insulto. Pero Soul se ríe. No entiendo como no nos descubren…_**-Es… Eh… Eh…-**_La chica espera mi respuesta con muy poca paciencia, se cruza de brazos y bufa._**-**

**-Soul.-**_Asiente él mismo. Intentando arrebatarme el Holográfono de mis manos calientes._**-Yo soy Soul.-**_Empezamos a pelear por el artefacto, causando interferencias en la llamada, otra vez. Consigo arrebatárselo en el último momento, haciendo trampas sin pudor, volviendo a alejar su inocente cara del cacharro con la palma de la mano._**-**

**-Voy, ¡a matarte!-**_Grito._**-**

Soul hincha los morros e intenta morderme. Me quejo, y aquella chica continúa su interrogatorio.

**-Hola Soul.-**_Saluda._**-**

**-Hola.-**_Pero no contestes… Le tapo la boca. Sólo falta que le vea los dientes y un cartel que diga: "Eh, mírame. ¡Soy un Vampiro! No pierdas tiempo. ¡Llama a la policía!"_**-**

**-Soul es… Eh…-**_Interrumpo con intromisión. Y me pongo a pensar seriamente lo que voy a decir a continuación. No se me ocurre nada. Observo todos los Posters de mi cuarto, todos esos superhéroes fuertes y astutos que tendrían una respuesta para este tipo de líos sin sentido. Lástima, que yo no sea como ellos. Pero de alguna forma, mis posters me han salvado el culo, y no es la primera vez. Ni será la última._**-Es nuestro… Primo. De… Nueva York.-**_Respondo. Como todo un señor._**-No habla nuestro idioma.-**_Recibo un mordisco en la mano por parte de Soul._**-¡Au!-**_Aprieto los dientes con fuerza._**-**

**-Pero si me ha respondido antes…-**_La chica alza una ceja. Y Soul asiente contento y diabólico. Al menos no habla más._**-**

**-Es que es muy listo.**

**-Pues no os parecéis en na-**

**-Genética.**

_Soul se ríe. Ya le he pillado el tranquillo a esto. No la dejo acabar._

**-Ya…-**_Me mira sin parecer muy convencida._**-**

**-¿Puedo hacer yo las preguntas ahora?**

**-Si te pone…-**_¡Pero si ha llamado ella!_**-**

Oigo su risita divertida y chocante. Se tapa la boca mientras se ríe y me observa.

Y yo también me observo. Alzando una ceja. Me observo muy a diario, soy un Dios. Soy perfecto.

**-¿Eh?**

**Comienzo a quedarme completamente rojo. Más rojo que los ojos de Soul, y ya es difícil. Y recuerdo la mala decisión que tuve en su hora, de dormir sin nada de cintura para arriba. Interesante.**

**-¡Joder!-**_Velozmente, avergonzado, me tapo con la almohada como si me fuesen a violar de un momento a otro, recto y rígido espero hasta que ella deje de reír pícaramente. Vale. Niña del pelo rosa: 1. Black*Star: 0. Me ha pillado desprevenido. Es jodidamente injusto._**-Y… ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-Me llamo Kim. Kim Diehl.-**_¿La hija perdida de James Bond?_**-Lo pone en la pantalla, mendrugo.**

Me insulta.

**-Oh…-**_Pero lo que dice es cierto. Me rasco la cabeza. Odio la Tecnología. Y a Soul, que no para de reírse de mí. Parece el gato malvado de la Cenicienta. Y sí, he visto películas de Princesas._**-**

**-Soy una amiga de Maka. De la Universidad. ¿La habéis visto?-**_Soul y yo nos miramos. Negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo._**-**

**-¿No está contigo?-**_Pregunto._**-La última vez que la vimos estaba yendo hacia allá.-**_Asentimos al unísono._**-**

**-¿Ah sí?-**_No. Nos has pillado, somos asesinos en serie…_**-Pues por aquí no ha aparecido en todo el día.**

_Me asombro. Maka, a diferencia de todos los demás en esta casa, no llega tarde nunca. A ningún sitio. _

_Es realmente curioso._

**-Hoy teníamos que presentar un trabajo muy importante. Me ha parecido muy raro que ni siquiera me llame.-**_Decía algo compungida y preocupada._**-Ella no faltaría.-**_A mí también me empieza a parecer muy extraño. Pero es la vida de Maka, prefiero no indagar demasiado. Algo estará haciendo, ¿verdad?_**-Además, últimamente, falta mucho a clase y nunca nos dice nada…**

De esta forma, puedo sacar dos ideas. La primera que Maka nunca nos ha hablado de esto, en el caso de que sea cierto. La segunda, esta chica es una cotilla de las buenas, intenta sacarme información a desmano.

**-Pues siento decirte que aquí no está.-**_Respondo sin poder darle una respuesta que la tranquilice, pero es lo único que sé. Miro a Soul de costado, parece asustado. Él me observa con la mirada triste._**-**

Empiezo a olerme la tostada.

Kim Diehl nos regala una mueca de desaprobación y desgana.

**-Bueno, si la veis, decidla que Kim la matará cuando la vea por dejarla sola. **

**-Prometido.-**_Juro ante notario con la mano alzada._**-**

Ella se despide con un beso irónico llamándonos guapos, y su pequeño holograma desaparece del teléfono. Me llevo una mano al pecho.

**-Por fin…-**_Susurro sonriente y miro a Soul._**-Que pesada, eh…**

Soul no me responde. Decide quedarse mirando mi semblante con cara de cachorro abandonado. Empieza a hablarme con vos de súplica.

Ahora sí, ya sé lo que quiere.

**-Black-**

**-No.-**_Le asusto, plantando mi mano en frente de su cara._**-Ni hablar. Ni se te ocurra.**

**-Pero… Maka…**

**-Que no.-**_Abro más la mano, como queriendo aplastársela en la nariz._**-Soul, habla la mano. ¡No soy yo!-**_Y la mano dice que no._**-**

**-No, ¡la mano no!-**_Se queja impaciente, apartándola._**-¡Quiero ir a buscar a Maka!**

Ya empezamos…

**-No. No vamos a ir a buscar a nadie. Maka tendrá cosas que hacer.-**_Realmente quiero creer eso. ¿O no?_**-No hay porque molestarla.**

**-¡Pero y si-**

**-Oh, vamos Soul, estará bien. ¿Qué va a pasarla?-**_Ni que la hubieran pillado en una esquina distraída mientras leía un libro y la hayan secuestrado, herido, violado, asesinado y quemado. Eso es imposible. ¿Verdad?_**-Maka es indestructible. Estará bien. No te preocupes sin razón.-**_Repito. Imaginaciones mías._**-Además, no sabemos dónde está.-**_Empiezo a ponerme nervioso, mientras me viene otro dolor de cabeza. No me siento bien..._**-**

**-Iré yo solo.-**_Hoy quiere sacarme de quicio._**-**

**-¿A dónde? No vas a ir solo a ningún sitio.-**_Frunzo el ceño. Voy a tener que encerrarlo a este paso._**-Y déjalo ya de una vez.**

_Soul levanta los hombros._

**-Pues ven conmigo.-**_Me suelta alegremente. A lo que niego en rotundo con la cabeza._**-**

**-¿No quieres ir a buscar a Maka?-**_Soul se levanta con seriedad de la cama y tira la sábana al suelo. Me observa con unos ojos malvados._**-**

**-No.-**_Contesto, agachando la cabeza, llevándome las manos a la frente. No sé qué me pasa hoy. Soul no está por la labor de comprender nada._**-Y no vamos a movernos de aquí. ¿Entendido?-**_Le repito sílaba a sílaba._**-**

**-Vale.-**_Su semblante cambia inexplicablemente a uno más sereno y tranquilo. Feliz. Camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación._**-**

Y cuando por fin creo que, he vencido, que le he quitado la estúpida idea de la cabeza…

Me supera. Y me aplasta en el frío suelo, levantando el colchón como buen luchador de sumo que es.

**-¡Soul! ¿Pero qué haces?-**_Soul salta encima del colchón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.__**-**_**¡Quítame esto de encima! ¡Voy a matarte!-**_Vocifero a los cuatro vientos. Señalándole mientras sufro ahí apachurrado como una tortita. Lo que me recuerda que no he desayunado y no tengo fuerzas para levantar la cama de mi grandioso ser._**-**

**-Te lo preguntaré otra vez.-**_Habla, tumbado de costado en el colchón, sobre mí._**-¿Vamos a ir a buscar a Maka, o no?-**_Empiezo a ponerme rojo de ira._**-**

**-No.-**_Respondo tajante. Y Soul parece volverse más diabólico por momentos. El Soul serio, ha vuelto._**-¡Y no se tiran colchones encima de las personas!-**_Tal vez sea alguna costumbre vampírica extraña…_**-**

**-Vale.-**_Repite, y con fuerza, se abalanza saltando sobre el colchón. Me hace daño en la espalda._**-**

**-Algún día saldré de aquí, y cuando eso pase…-**_Amenazo con fiereza, mi voz ronca me acompaña a la perfección._**-Estate preparado, capullo.**

**-Hm.-**_Soul hace caso omiso, levanta los hombros y vuelve a saltar sobre el colchón forzosamente. Empiezo a sentir como me desparramo por el suelo._**-¿Vamos, o no?**

**-Te odio.-**_No pienso ceder. Prefiero morir aplastado. Tengo demasiado orgullo para ello._**-**

Soul se dedica a deleitarme, saltando una y otra vez sobre la cama, con la misma pregunta. Otra cosa no, pero sabe extorsionar a la gente.

Por suerte, buena o mala, mi salvación llama a la puerta.

**-¿Pero se puede saber que hacéis todavía los dos en la cama? ¡Arriba!-**_Kid abre la puerta y se queda estupefacto al ver la escena._**-Bueno yo… Os dejo con… Lo que sea que estáis haciendo.-**_Kid se marcha como si nada hubiese pasado._**-**

**-No te vayas. ¡Vuelve aquí! No me abandones.**

_Grito, quedando cada vez más atrapado bajo el colchón. Kid hace signos de aparición y consigue, regañando a Soul, quitarme la cama de encima. Kid es el poder más grande que existe para Soul en el Mundo._

**-Gracias…-**_Ironizo con indignación adolescente._**-**

**-¿Qué habéis hecho?-**_Preguntaba Kid, intentando formar una barrera de "padre Guerrero de Terracota" entre los dos, para impedir que matase a Soul en este mismo instante._**-**

Ninguno de los dos le menciona nada sobre Maka. Aunque realmente no sabemos nada de ella. Prefiero evitar lo lunático que se pondría si se entera.

**-¡Black*Star no quiere sacarme fuera!-**_Se queja Soul. Comprendo que eso puede llegar a sonar mal. Sí, ha sonado como un chucho._**-**

Kid me mira con indignación, alzando una ceja.

**-Hace ya bastante que no le dejamos salir.-**_Soul asiente detrás de él._**-¿Por qué no salís los dos un rato?-**_Me mira de forma extraña. Estará asombrado de que sea yo el que no quiere salir_**-**

**-Pero, pero y, ¿el sol?-**_Señalo la ventana, con las persianas bajadas._**-Además, todavía ni he desayunado.**

**-¿Sol? ¿Desayunar?-**_Kid me mira confundido._**-Black*Star, son las 5 de la tarde.**

**-Oh.-**_Dejo la mente en blanco, dando paso al silencio._**-Oh…-**_Soul levanta las cejas, y junta los labios pícaramente._**-**

_**Mierda. Ya no hay sol.**_

**-Haced lo que os dé la gana, pero levantaos de una vez. Si vais a salir asegúrate de disfrazar a Soul bien, ¿de acuerdo?-**_Kid nos regaña, alejándose de la habitación. Grita a lo lejos._**-¡Arreglad ese cuarto! ¡No es simétrico!**

Me lanzo de espaldas sobre el colchón recién colocado en su sitio por Soul. Y a duras penas, murmuro:

**-De acuerdo.-**_Soul me tiende un brazo._**-Tú ganas.**

_**Esta vez.**_

* * *

Le pongo una gorra de beisbol en la cabeza. No le gusta, pero con ese pelo, es lo que hay. La llamamos "la gorra humana".

Y recojo mi espada, echándomela a la espalda sobre el abrigo de cuero marrón.

**-Vale Soul, repasemos las reglas, ¿de acuerdo?**

Él asiente con fuerza, cerrando los puños, está listo.

**-Bien. ¿Qué tienes que hacer cuando vamos por la calle?**

Sin sentido alguno, él y yo empezamos a hablar muy deprisa. La costumbre.

**-No mirar a la gente a los ojos.**

**-¿Qué has de hacer si a mí llega a pasarme algo?**

**-Correr y esconderme.**

**-¿Y si te alcanza?**

**-Correr más deprisa.**

**-¿Y si se te acerca alguien desconocido?**

**-Pasar de largo.**

**-¿Y si se te acerca una mujer?**

**-¿Guapa?**

**-Sí.**

**-Presentártela.**

Asiento orgulloso, revolviéndole el pelo, volviéndole a colocar la gorra. Le fastidia un montón.

**-Perfecto. ¡Estás preparado!-**_Alzó la mano. Abro la puerta y la cierro sin cuidado._**-**

Y así, finalizamos la preparación pre-salida.

**-¡A buscar a Maka!-**_Grito alto y claro. Levantando el puño._**-**

**-¡Maka!-**_Le brillan los ojos._**-**

**-No me imites…-**_¿Yo soy así cuando hablamos de Tsubaki?_**-**

Agarro con fuerza sus hombros, él alza una ceja albina.

"**Soul, nos han embrujado…"**

* * *

**Voy a decírtelo, sólo, una vez más.-**_Repito. Y alzo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, empujándole contra la pared de aquel callejón maloliente, ese mismo que hay al lado de la comisaría en la que este pobre "rumiante" trabaja sin dar un palo al agua._**-¿Dónde está nuestra amiga?**

**-¡Ya te he dicho que no sé nada!-**_Escupía él, alzando los brazos. No le trago._**-**

Soul y yo caminamos sin rumbo, mientras el sol caía a nuestras espaldas, con la única pista que teníamos en este momento. El _Holográfono_. Dejé que Soul lo olisqueara como un perro rastreador, no porque sea un buen perseguidor, los vampiros nunca olvidan ningún aroma que hayan percibido antes. En el caso de Maka, Soul la tiene "hasta en la sopa". Pueden rastrearlo, siempre y cuando sea algo reciente.

Siguiendo el olfato de Soul, que tampoco es algo muy fiable que se diga, subimos desde la suburbia hasta el centro de la ciudad. Hasta la _Comisaría de Policía_ de **Death City**. Lo cual, te cuesta un peaje de 3,50 Dólares por persona. Es un robo.

Me llevo un buen rato hacer que Soul se escondiese, por los alrededores. O al menos que no llamase mucho la atención. No había rastro de Maka por ningún sitio.

Así que opté por la opción más sencilla. Ir preguntando amablemente al _primer defensor de la ley, que se me cruzase por delante_.

**-¡Y yo, te he dicho que no me lo creo!-**_Vuelvo a empotrarle contra la pared de hormigón. No tienen muy buena seguridad. En sí no hacen bien nada._**-¡Habla!**

Por su semblante podía distinguir a este policía por uno de los chuchos de Giriko. Me extrañaba que hubiesen podido hacerle algo a Maka, pero me reconforta golpearles. Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a tocarnos mientras Kid sea nuestra figura paterna, a excepción de Giriko, claro. Ya sé que no hablo como muy bien, pero… Ese hombre es… Muy tonto.

**-¡No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando! ¡Suéltame!-**_Gritaba como un cerdo. A pesar de medir dos Black*Star´s. Pero Black*Star sólo hay uno._**-**

**-Lo haré.-**_Solté un poco el agarre de su chaqueta, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblasen y sus pies tocasen el suelo._**-¡Cuando me digas donde está Maka Albarn!-**_Volví a arremeter, con el ceño fruncido. Él sabe quiénes somos._**-**

**-¡No sé nada de esa chica! ¡Lo juro!-**_Quizá me he precipitado demasiado, pero ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse._**-**

_¿Para que vendría Maka tan lejos? A la otra punta de su Universidad. Sin avisar._

**-Mientes. ¿Cómo puedo creerte?-**_Acerco mi cara a su semblante, levantándole en lo alto con el puño cerrado._**-**

**-¡Lo prometo!-**_Me enseña las palmas de las manos, manchadas de algo pringoso. Alejo el cuello, asqueado. Huele a glaseado de Donuts._**-¡La espío todos los días!**

**-Ya claro… ¿Qué?-**_Espera. Ahora si estoy aterrado. Por primera vez._**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-¡Lo juro! ¡La sigo siempre!-**_Su cara se torna de un color rojo, mientras habla entrecortado como un quinceañero enamorado._**-¡Estoy enamorado!-**_En efecto._**-¡Lo juro!**

En estos casos uno sólo puede responder una cosa.

**-Que mal gusto tienes…-**_Giro la cabeza lentamente. Me entran escalofríos. Él hombre alza los hombros, avergonzado._**-**

**-Pero es cierto. ¡Que me muera ahora mismo si miento!-**_Suelto el agarre, alzo la mano airoso, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo de cemento._**-**

Bufo y suspiro, me llevo una mano a la cabeza.

**-No tientes a tu suerte…-**_Sujeto mi espada con fuerza a mis espaldas, y muestro mi mejor cara de asesino en serie._**-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana en lo que te quede de vida, ¿de acuerdo?-**_Sonrío._**-**

**-¡Yo no la he hecho nada! ¡Lo prometo!-**_Me reza con las manos, temeroso. Es un poco penoso. No pienso que Maka esté aquí, no sé porque pienso así, llámalo… Intuición._**-**

Me cansan tantas promesas. Nada se me ha perdido aquí. Cansado, termino la faena.

**-Genial.-**_Escapa de mis labios, y suelto la espada. Dando media vuelta me marcho lejos de este lugar corrupto. Aquel hombre con el sentido del gusto atrofiado se lleva una mano al pecho. De buena se ha librado. _Tiene buena estrella_, mejor dicho. Por último, paro en seco tan sólo un segundo y murmuro sigilosamente._**-Te vigilo.**

**I'm watching you.**

* * *

Salgo del callejón a paso ligero, voy trotando como un potrillo cojo, cuanto más lejos este de la Comisaría, mejor.

Al cruzar la calle, espero a que el semáforo este en ámbar. Vivo al límite.

Si lo cruzas en rojo, si te atreves a hacer semejante estupidez, te atropellarán una horda de coches a 160 km por hora, o peor. Recibirás una preciosa descarga al poner un pie en aquel paso de cebra mortal. Como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

En su día, las rayas de aquel paso de cebra se parecían a las teclas de un piano antiguo. Ahora, es muy aburrido. Son de color azul claro, brillante. Todo es igual, todo es azul, incluso yo. _Todo brilla en la ciudad._

Espero, y el semáforo cambia, entonces el holograma de un hombrecito verde con una gorra y un silbato se aparece ante nosotros, los transeúntes. Y camina de un lado a otro manteniendo el orden, silbando una y otra vez por aquel pito, de forma incesante. Es bastante molesto, pero impide que haya accidentes. Cruzo acompasado a los otros caminantes, todos los pasos son iguales, como si fuéramos robots con defecto de fábrica. Al llegar al otro lado, como la gallina hizo en su día, el hombrecito de tráfico se detiene con la mano en alto, y cambia a un color rojo escarlata que me recuerda a los ojos de Soul.

Hablando del Diablo…

Se ve a Soul a lo lejos, apoyado de espaldas a un edificio de ladrillo, jugando con el vaho que sale de sus labios, admiro mi poder sobre él, por una vez que me hace caso y se aleja de los peligros. Él está embobado, mirando a todos lados, algo serio o quizá pensativo, como siempre.

**-¿Qué te pasa? Dios llamando al albino. ¿Me recibe?-**_Sonrío. Dando golpes con los nudillos sobre su cabeza. Como si se tratase de una puerta que no guarda nada realmente._**-**

Soul da manotazos para apartar mi brazo. Molesto, vuelve a quedarse pensativo. A veces pienso que ve fantasmas y no quiere decírmelo. Me podría presentar a mis padres. Soul suele hacer estas cosas. Yo nunca me aburro.

**-Si dices muchas veces jamón… Sale Monja.-**_Se lleva una mano al mentón. Un silencio nos atrapa. Una planta rodadora merodea entre nosotros._**-¿No es increíble?**

_Alucinante._

**-¿Qué tienes contra las monjas?-**_¿Huelen a cerrado? Me recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo._**-**

Soul hace una mueca, riéndose él solo.

**-No lo sé.-**_Mejor._**-**

Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo holgado de mi pantalón junto con un mechero. En voz baja, susurro cerca del mechero plateado.

_**-"Enciéndete".-**__Y el mechero se abre por sí solo, despojando aquella llama atrapada en el pequeño artefacto metálico. Me llevo el cigarro, una vez encendido, a la boca. Olvidando apagar el mechero.__**-**_

Muy poco sensato por mi parte.

**-¡Eh!-**_Soul me señala interrogante, acercándose a mí con un asombro y una decepción apasionantes, me fulmina con la mirada. Pillado infraganti, he quedado._**-**

**-¿Qué?-**_Alzo los hombros. Exhalando humo de entre los labios._**-Ah… Ya.-**_Ruedo los ojos, los dejo en blanco. Y espero a que pase lo que tiene que pasar en estos casos. Con una rapidez apabullante, Soul me da un manotazo en la muñeca haciendo que el mechero caiga al suelo. Se ha suicidado el pobre, su llama se ha apagado. Y con su otra mano, con tan sólo dos dedos, aquellos que forman una tijera juntos, aquellos que recrean esa "V" que más de Vendetta, es de la Paz, retira de mis fríos labios el cigarrillo, para después asegurarse de pisotearlo con desdén y así acabar con una colilla inservible y muerta en la acera, y un Black triste._**-Joder.**

**A Soul le da miedo el fuego. **

"Mea culpa."

**-Ya está.-**_Soul me devuélvela colilla aplastada por sus deportivas sin miramientos, feliz. La recojo de sus manos y la guardo para tirarla amablemente en el cubo de basura y darle sepultura._**-**

**-Gracias… Ahora tendré que comprarme otro.-**_Gasto la mayor parte de mi paga en mecheros, para que Soul los rompa según le viene la inspiración, a veces es más original, sólo hay que esperar. Y esperar. Para que te sorprenda._**-Gracias por retrasarme el cáncer.**

**-De nada.-**_Él sonríe, enseñándome sus blancos colmillos._**-**

Me llevo una mano a la frente. El sonido del choque ondea en los alrededores. En China me habrán oído también.

"Ni hao."

**-No, verás Soul era un…-**_Ladea la cabeza, dudoso._**-Sarcasmo. No importa.**

Soul alza los brazos hacia el cielo, observo como el sol se está poniendo. Eso también le hace feliz. Pero hay algo que le hace mucho más dichoso.

**-¿Maka?-**_Me pregunta, irguiendo las cejas._**-**

Niego con la cabeza juntando los labios, llevándome las manos a los bolsillos. Él se entristece.

**-Te has equivocado Soul. No hay rastro de ella.**

El Vampiro se arrodilla en la gélida acera, lleva sus manos a la cabeza, cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, revolviéndose el pelo como si no hubiera mañana. Se queda callado, invadiéndole un silencio frustrante.

**-No es culpa mía.-**_Bufa._**-Hay demasiados olores, no puedo concentrarme.-**_Se cruza de brazos, bastante serio._**-**

**-No pongas morros de pulpo.-**_Doy suaves golpes sobre su enorme cabeza albina, haciéndole rebotar._**-**

Soul se soba la cabeza y yo me dedico a mirar los alrededores. _Death City._ Una ciudad llena de curiosidad, sin embargo, aquí el gato no muere por ella, aquí se lo comen las ratas. Tardaría demasiado en explicar cómo es esta ciudad. Los Dioses como yo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

**-Sigamos buscando.-**_Se me escapa una sonrisa partida._**-**

Dirijo la vista hacia Soul, él sigue en el suelo, mordiéndose la mano, sigue pensando. Siempre está pensando.

Yo ya lo he dicho que eso sólo le dará dolor de cabeza. Es mucho más útil hacer como yo.

**-Espera.-**_Soul levanta el brazo, señalando hacia arriba, quieto como una estatua. ¿Quiere que le tire una moneda?_**-¡Claro!-**_Asiente, achinando los ojos. Se marcha corriendo por la acera._**-**

**-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?-**_Le persigo, pero él es más rápido._**-**

Me detengo sólo un segundo. Oigo detrás de mí el chirriante sonido de un carrito de comida rápida. A juego, con un señor vestido de forma campechana, grasienta, y una sonrisa defectuosa de tanto usarla sin apenas sentirla. Veo en un letrero flotante la palabra "Tacos". Me es suficiente para que mi estómago me declare la guerra soltando unos sonidos realmente atroces, como si de una guerra feroz se tratase. Me hace recordar que todavía no he desayunado. Estúpido Soul.

Pero no comeré ese taco. Ya lo he dicho antes, está ciudad está llena de _curiosidades_. No comeré comida rápida en las calles. Nunca comas tacos. No en Death City.

_Death City._

El típico lugar, donde compras un taco, y pueden pasarte una de estas cuatro opciones.

Los Mendigos te lo robarán.

Una Rata te mirará raro.

El Dependiente te tirará los tejos. Da igual que seas hombre o mujer.

Un Anciano se resbalará, se caerá, te reirás, y al igual que el Anciano, tu taco también se caerá. Sí. También es mi favorita.

Lo mires por donde lo mires, si por algún casual llegas a comértelo, morirás de intoxicación, porque estará asqueroso. Probablemente tenga una cola peluda, que no debería tener un taco. No hay buena comida en Death City. Escasea.

**¿Entiendes lo de la rata ahora?**

Claro, depende de lo que entiendas por **"comida"**.

Asqueado, una voz un tanto robótica y mecanizada me saca de mis pensamientos de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Quién la necesita?

* * *

**-¡Basura, residuo, basura! ¡Eliminar! ¡Eliminar! ¡Extraer residuo! ¡Basura!-**_No sólo yo, todo el mundo deja sus tareas aburridas de lado para observar la escena. Mi rostro toma un color blanco, paliducho, al igual que un cadáver en mal estado._**-**

Es Soul, peleando. Peleando con un cubo-bot de basura.

**-¡Suelta estúpido! ¡No soy basura!-**_Le grita al cubo de basura andante. Golpeándole sin miramientos, dejándole unos cuantos agujeros en el armazón._**-¡Devuélvemelo!**

Me llevo la mano a la frente, ya he de tenerla roja de tanta torta. Ambos luchan, tirando cada uno por un lado para recuperar… Un asqueroso pañuelo de tela.

**-Iniciando escáner de Auto-defensa…-**_El cubo-bot de basura brilla, y un rayo infrarrojo, rodea el cuerpo de Soul, de la cabeza a los pies. Haciéndole cerrar los ojos asustado. Le está escaneando, mierda._**-¡Usuario erróneo! ¡No encontrado! ¡No encontrado! ¡No humano! ¡Basura! ¡Basura! ¡Recoger, eliminar! Residuo, basura.**

**-Soul… ¿Qué puñetas haces?-**_Me adelanto hasta ellos, mientras el robot me rodea, le esquivo con mucho cuidado como un bailarín profesional._**-**

**-Estoy ocupado.**

**-¡Eso ya lo veo!-**_Los caminantes curiosos, como la ciudad misma, se acercan sigilosos a contemplar la pelea, formando un corrillo. O lo que sea que estén haciendo._**-**

Así todos podrán contemplar como Soul es un jodido vampiro, y el hecho de que nos matarán a todos por traición.

Me duele la cabeza.

**-¡Basura! ¡Basura!**

Ahora, ¿qué haces cuando tu hermano pequeño pelea con un cubo de basura? A veces los Dioses no tienen todas las respuestas.

**-¡Yo! ¡No soy! ¡Basura!-**_Chilla Soul._**-**

El Vampiro tira con mucha fuerza, con una fuerza sobre-humana, arrancándole a girones el pañuelo tela al pequeño Cubo-bot de Basura. Junto con su brazo mecánico. Soul acaba quedándose con ambas cosas en la mano, y una sonrisa gigantesca y vil que enseña todos y cada uno de sus dientes. Mi boca en cambio, se queda más bien abierta, como un buzón aéreo de correos. Y no sólo soy yo.

**-¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Robot dañado! ¡Robot dañado! ¡Enemigo hostil, matar! Activado Lanzallamas, silencioso.-**_¿Silencioso? Grita a los cuatro vientos. ¿Matar? Debe estar averiado._**-**

Y tal como dijo el Robot. Ocurrió. De su brazo roto, brotó un tubo metálico, diminuto, por el que comenzó a salir una enorme llama. Una bola de fuego. Los ojos del Cubo-bot se tornaron diabólicos, mostrando un ceño fruncido al puro estilo Manga. Y su cuerpo giraba igual que una lavadora, expulsando fuego. Incluso, las llamas llegan a alcanzar la terraza de un restaurante, quemando los toldos. Se había vuelto loco.

* * *

**-¡Aaah!-**_Gritamos todos los presentes, huyendo despavoridos. Soul se agarra a mi pierna con terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Soul y fuego no son buena combinación._**-**

**-En fin.-**_Suspiro. Me mantengo serio observando al robot, esquivando su fuego. Con la carga de Soul en la pierna es bastante difícil moverse, pero me impide desenvainar la espada de la funda negra sujeta a mi espalda, y asestarle al Robot una estocada de plata. Sin cuidado, destroce todo el armazón._**-**

**Haz tu trabajo,**_** Estrella Negra.**_

Al romperle en dos, el Robot exploto cubriéndonos a Soul y a mí de humo. El Cubo-bot siguió haciendo ruidos agonizantes e interferencias, hasta que paró. Descansa en paz, hasta ser arreglado.

**-Que potencia.-**_Tosí apartando el humo, sacudiéndome las llamas de la chaqueta, mientras Soul se ahogaba… Realmente, no quería darle tan fuerte. Me asombra que bien ha quedado el filo. Nunca se lo diré pero… Kilik es un genio.__**-**_

**-¿Ya?-**_Murmuraba Soul desde abajo con los ojos cerrados, asustado se aferraba a mi pantalón._**-**

**-Sí.-**_Di golpes sobre su cabeza. Soul abrió un ojo y luego el otro, dudando de mi palabra, apartándose de mi pierna con rapidez. Ni que le estuviese mentido. ¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?_**-**

**-Ah…-**_Suspiro, sonriente.__Yo me carcajeo de forma absurda, y golpeo a Soul en la cabeza. Por idiota. Le he dicho mil veces que no me imite._**-Au.**

La gente me aplaudía por haberles, ¿salvado? Me faltaba haber salvado a un gatito en apuros. Soul como eso. Punto para mí.

**-Gracias, gracias. Soy vuestro Dios.-**_Alzo las manos y me rasco la cabeza, nervioso. Guardo mi espada airoso. Tsubaki no ha estado para verlo. Tengo mala suerte…_**-Me lo merezco.**

Soul dejó de sobarse el cráneo cubierto por su cabello blanco, para enseñarme los dientes e intentar morderme. Tenemos mal temperamento. No lo negaremos a estas alturas, pero, por ahora no teníamos tiempo de pelearnos él uno con el otro.

**-¡Robot dañado! ¡Robot dañado! ¡Basura, Basura! ¡Eliminar! ¡Residuo! ¡Basura! Destruir.**

Nos quedamos atónitos. Y no, no es que Dios hubiese revivido a aquel auto-bot siniestro, no. Es que sus amigos cubos de basura, habían venido a socorrerle.

Deseaban nuestra muerte.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-**_Me decía Soul entre dientes, en un susurro. Los Robots nos rodearon._**-**

Las demás personas demostrando su gran valía, huyeron como cobardes, y la policía salía corriendo de la comisaría a averiguar el porqué del alboroto.

**-Pues ahora…-**_Policía, más, demasiados cubos de basura para matar. Es igual a…_**-¡Corre!**

Para que luego digan que no sabemos matemáticas.

Gritando, Soul y yo corrimos despavoridos de un lado a otro. Los Robots comenzaron a seguirnos. Ellos iban a seis ruedas, era una batalla injusta. La policía sin embargo, es muy lenta y al cuarto pitido y alzamiento de porra, desistió, dejándonos a merced de estos pequeños asesinos expertos-lanzadores de bolas de fuego.

Pensarán: "Algo habrán hecho. Vamos a por más Donuts que engullir y aumentar nuestras barrigas mientras nos llevamos el mérito."

**Otra curiosidad de Death City, no te fíes de un cubo de basura.**

Guiado por Soul, conseguimos darles esquinazo. Tras 15 minutos corriendo, y un mal pensamiento en contra del tabaco que me hace ser lento a diferencia de Soul, pude sentarme en el suelo y volver a respirar.

**-¡Estás loco!-**_Grito furioso, entrecortado mientras recupero el aliento._**-Esta es la tontería más grande que has hecho…-**_Me falta aire para frases largas._**-Esta semana.**

Ha hecho cosas peores. Prefiero no recordarlas.

**-Pero he ganado.-**_Me señala, con el pañuelo en la mano, los ojos bien abiertos y los colmillos en alto. Este es Soul psicópata._**-He ganado. **

Y lo demás no importa.

**-Vale, vale…-**_Murmuro cansado, apartando la mirada. Ya le regañaré luego._**-Lo que tú digas.**

Observé nuestra ropa hecha girones.

**Liz va a matarnos.**

**-¿Para qué tanto rollo por un pañuelo viejo? Idiota.-**_Murmuro. Soul me fulmina con la mirada, su pupila se dilata considerablemente._**-**

Me lo enseña y lo huele como si se tratase una droga inhalante.

**-Puede llevarnos hasta Maka.-**_Lo deja sobre mis manos con cuidado. Soul trata bien las cosas de Maka, las de los demás no. Favoritismos._**-**

**-Entiendo…-**_Se le habrá caído cerca de la comisaría._**-Sólo Maka tiene un gusto tan infantil.-**_Sujeto el pañuelo con dos dedos._**-¿Y por dónde empezamos?**

Pregunto, levantando una ceja, inquisitivo. Soul se ríe.

**-Por aquí.-**_Levanta el cuello, y abre los párpados con asombro. Señala con el dedo un cartel._**-**

Le sigo y levanto la cabeza.

* * *

**"Centro Comercial: Death Mega-Mart."**

Me quedo pasmado.

**-¿Por eso me has traído aquí, verdad?-**_Después de todo, él me ha guiado hasta aquí mientras corríamos. No sé si lo que quiere de verdad es encontrar a Maka, o ir de compras._**-Podías haberme avisado.**

**-No había tiempo.-**_Sereno, camino y mira para otro lado._**-**

**-¡Sí que lo había!-**_Grito con mucha ira, ninja. Pero no me da tiempo a desquiciarme del todo, algo choca conmigo por la espalda, y me hace caer al suelo de morros._**-¡Ah!**

Ahora también me duele la cara, mi cara de Dios mancillada. Que ultraje.

**-¡Mira por dónde vas!-**_Escupe una mujer morena con muy mal genio, apoya los brazos en las caderas y sigue gritando. Mientras, Soul se acerca desconfiado, enseñando los dientes, me ayuda levantarme, no paro de sobarme la nariz. Aún me duele mucho para quejarme, como si estuviese rota._**-¡Ten más cuidado, inútil!-**_El insulto rebota en mi cabeza. Ella se agacha._**-**

**-¡Pero si has sido tú!-**_Miento, me gusta quejarme. Pero esta vez es cierto. Mi nariz roja da fe de ello._**-**

**-Estos chicos de hoy en día… Siempre tan despistados. Todos prometen, ¡pero ninguno cumple!-**_Lloriquea, llevándose ambas manos a su blanquecina tez._**-**

**-¿Qué la pasa a ésta?-**_Pregunto al aire._**-**

Soul y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Él levanta los hombros.

**-¡Señorita!-**_Aparece un hombre delgado, vestido de traje y con un sombrero de copa un tanto gracioso._**-No llore, por favor.-**_Le suplica, mientras aquella bestia de mujer perpetúa su berreo incesante._**-**

**¿A quién no le gustan los sombreros?**

El hombre del Frac negro se pone nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. No echa una mirada inquisitiva a ambos, rascándose la perilla de barba que tiene en el mentón. Soul y yo retrocedemos un palmo, como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no ayuda.

**-¡Tú, dame eso!-**_El tipo del traje, se acerca a Soul y le arrebata el pañuelo de tela, aprovechándose de lo despistado que es._**-**

**-¡Eh! ¡Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo!-**_Gruñe Soul, enseñando los colmillos. Se dirige a rendir cuentas con aquel hombre, le detengo, sujetándole antes de que cometa otra estupidez que yo suelo cometer a diario._**-¡Es de Maka! ¡Devuélvemelo!-**_Repite._**-**

Pero ya no puede hacer nada por mucho que se lo proponga. El tío del sombrero le presta el pañuelo a aquella mujer llorosa, y ésta se suena los mocos con él… Ya no podemos buscar a Maka.

**-Pe-Pe-Pe… Ah… Ah…-**_Contemplo aterrado como a Soul le da un ataque de histeria, raro teniendo en cuenta lo rígido que suele ser. Le da un tic en el ojo, y se muerde el puño con fuerza._**-Me había costado…**

**-Lo sé.-**_Le doy palmaditas en el hombro mientras es el se contiene de hacer algo malo._**-Vamos a tener que buscar más a fondo.-**_Propongo, nos hemos quedado sin pista._**-**

_El grave sonido de la nariz de la mujer al ser sonada, parecido al arranque de un cortacésped, hace que nos den escalofríos._

**-Gracias.-**_Su voz se torna a una más suave, más… Sensual. Ella se seca las lágrimas, quitándose el maquillaje extra, y tira el pañuelo al suelo, pisándolo varias veces con el tacón._**-Esto es horrible.-**_Grita, y mucho. El hombre la sostiene entre sus brazos amorosamente._**-¿Y ahora donde encuentro yo a dos modelos adolescentes? ¿Eh?-**_La mujer continúa llorando. Llora de una forma muy falsa. Pero es interrumpida por Soul._**-**

**-Idiota, idiota, idiota.-**_Se quita la gorra de béisbol y la tira al suelo con ira, dejando su cabello suelto. Empieza a despotricar e insultar, quizá a sí mismo, de la única manera que sabe, la que le ha enseñado el tío Excalibur._**-¡Idiota!**

Atrae la atención de la mujer morena, que rauda y veloz se acerca a Soul con un interés increíble.

**-Exacto. Es perfecto.-**_Nos señala, y comienza a tocar a Soul por todos lados. Él me mira asustado, yo le respondo con una mueca graciosa, alzando los brazos._**-**

**-Me está tocando…-**_No está acostumbrado a que le toque gente extraña. Voy a hablar con aquella señorita, pero ella se me adelanta, sujetando con fuerza entre sus dedos la cara de Soul._**-**

**-Tienes una cara preciosa. Tan refinado… Pareces una chica.-**_Da palmadas emocionada._**-¿No te parece, Mosquito?-**_Se gira para hablar con el susodicho galán._**-**

**-No estoy muy seguro… Lo que la señorita deseé, así se hará.-**_No entiendo nada._**-**

Me dedico a descojonarme de la risa en toda regla, de que comparen a Soul con una fémina, mientras aquellos extraños que parecen sacados de una novela de época Victoriana, hablan entre sí. Poco después noto, que a Soul no le ha hecho mucha gracia el acercamiento de la mujer "piropeadora" novata. Empieza a sacar sus colmillos a flote, entre gruñidos serios. Me adelanto, dejándome caer entre ambos, sujetando a Soul, antes de que llegue a morderla.

La mujer sitúa su mirada en mí.

**-Y tú también, eres bastante atractivo, aunque tengas la nariz** **desviada...-**_¿Y de quién es la culpa? Mía no.**-Pareces alguien apasionado, tan... Tan**_ _**Grunge.-**__¿Y ahora qué hace hablando de cereales? No soy un cereal.__**-**_**¿Ese pelo es tuyo? Me encanta.**

**-Sí… Siempre ha sido así.-**_Creo. Me rasco la cabeza. Esta vez se ríe Soul._**-Da igual…-**_Niego con la cabeza como un perro sacudiéndose._**-¿Quién es usted? **

_Se lleva las manos a la boca, abriéndola sumamente. Asombrada. ¿Qué he dicho?_

**-¿Cómo te atreves a no saber quién es la señorita?-**_Me grita el hombre trajeado. Me señala instigador._**-¡Patán!-**_Genial, hoy es el día de: "¡Insulta a Black*Star! No te cortes."_**-**

**-Ajá…-**_Susurro._**-**

La morena alza un brazo, haciendo el silencio, comienza a presentarse.

**-Yo soy Arachne, cielo.-**_Sigo sin tener idea. Miro a Soul… Él tampoco._**-La mejor diseñadora de Moda, ¡del país!-**_Canturrea, siendo aplaudida por el hombre del Frac._**-Y este es Mosquito, mi Mayordomo.-**_El tal Mosquito se quita el sombrero y nos hace una reverencia. Encantado. Yo soy un Dios, y aquí mi hermano el Vampiro…_**-Es normal que no me reconozcas.-**_Usted sí que no es normal._**-Vamos de incógnito…-**_Me susurra al oído._**-**

**-¡Ah! Sí, claro… Me suena.-**_Ni repajolera idea. Pero la mujer es feliz, se codea con su Mayordomo. Soul les saca la lengua._**-**

**-Bueno, el tiempo me apremia. Seré breve y clara.-**_Sujeta a Soul de las mejillas, lo cual le molesta al Vampiro. Se está buscando un bocado, se lo está buscando._**-Un par de chicos descorazonados, se han hecho pasar por modelos, engañándome, ¡a mí!-**_No grite… El Mayordomo comienza a insultarles a coro, en voz baja._**-**

**-Hombres…-**_Ni que él no lo fuera… ¿Verdad? ¿O no?_**-**

**-Eran unos espías, que pretendían robarme mis últimos diseños masculinos ¡de Invierno!-**_¿Eso existe? Moqueaba. En serio, ¿por qué grita? Estamos al lado suyo. Me ha dejado sordo._**-No he tenido más remedio, ¡que darles la patada!-**_Acaba de tirar toda su educación por el retrete._**-Como comprenderás es una catástrofe.**

**-Una catástrofe, una catástrofe.-**_Decía arrepentido, siguiéndola el guion._**-Que maldad hay en este Mundo.**

Al menos nos divertimos un rato.

**-¿Verdad que sí?-**_Se lo ha tragado._**-Maldita hija de su madre, "**_**¡Agatha Death de la Prada!"**_

Grita en Dolby Surround 7.1.

**-¿Y esa quién es?-**_Pregunta Soul cerca de mí oído._**-**

**-No sé… Será otra de su séquito de locas.-**_Susurro._**-Ya se lo preguntaremos a Liz en casa.-**_O simplemente nos tumbaremos a ver el fútbol._**-**

**-La cuestión, es que en pocos minutos tengo una pasarela que dirigir y me faltan dos modelos.-**_Si ha sido clara, sí…_**-Sin ellos no puedo completar mi colección.-**_Espera, espera, ¿colecciona hombres?_**-**

No sé a dónde quiere llegar, llámame corto.

**-Estaba muy triste,-**_Que interesante._**-llorando por los fríos caminos de este lugar.-**_Pero si en el centro comercial no hace frío. Hay aire acondicionado y mucha variedad de tiendas de ocio y entretenimiento._**-Y de repente, ¡BAM!-**_Nos da un susto. Está desquiciada._**-Aparecéis vosotros.**

**-¿Está segura mi dama?-**_Habla el Mayordomo fetiche._**-Tienen una pinta de pordioseros que tira para atrás.-**_Otro que es muy claro también, genial._**-**

**-No somos pobres.-**_No al menos ahora. Soul me mira indeciso._**-No lo somos.**

**-No hay otra opción. Estoy desesperada.-**_Se ve, se ve_.**-No tienen por qué llevar esa ropa sucia.-**_Sacude la mano restándole importancia. Quiero quejarme en nuestra defensa, pero al mirar mi ropa de nuevo observo que lleva algo de razón. Maldita sea._**-Yo puedo transformamos, ¡en un bello cisne!-**_Nos corroe el silencio._**-**

Yo prefiero seguir siendo un patito.

**-¿Qué me decís?-**_Sonríen ambos, frívolamente._**-**

**-Ni de coña.-**_Niego con la cabeza, con el brazo, con el dedo, la bailo _la macarena _si es necesario._**-¿Qué le hace pensar que vamos a aceptar eso?**

**-Os regalaré la ropa.-**_Dice ella seriamente, tirando del brazo de Soul hacia su lado. Oscuro._**-**

El Mayordomo nos observa como si fuera un partido de Tenis. Se coloca el Sombrero. En el fondo no querrá ni vernos.

**-No.-**_Atraigo a Soul a mi lado. Me recuerda a mis duras batallas con Maka. Mujeres…_**-**

**-Pases de temporada gratis.**

Se repite la acción.

**-Que no.-**_No sé qué es eso._**-**

Un Dios como yo tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ir a una estúpida pasarela de moda para pobres mujeres bulímicas. Habrase visto.

**-Bien…-**_Suspira, y con una habilidad asombrosa, me arranca a Soul del brazo, quedándoselo para ella. Él se mantiene serio, alerta._**-Os pagaré en negro.-**_Su mirada se oscurece, hasta la luz de los fluorescentes se oscurece. Soul no parece entenderlo. Pero a mí me es suficiente._**-**

**-Hecho.-**_No me lo pienso dos veces. Ambas, loca y yo sacudimos las manos. Necesito dinero._**-¿Adónde hay que ir?**

**-Ese es el espíritu.-**_Le brilla la cara. Apasionada. Que no se le suba a la cabeza…_**-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**_Gritan aterrados el Mayordomo esnob y el vampiro._**-**

**-Dios me ha enviado a dos ángeles.-**_Llora la tal Arachne._**- **

**¿Ángeles? No nos ha visto bien…**

**-Pero… ¿Y Maka?-**_Murmura Soul, siendo arrastrado._**-Maka…**

* * *

_**Bell:**_

¿Quién no se sabe la canción de _**Dam dadi doo**_? (Tiene una letra… Con sentimiento. Sobretodo el estribillo.) Espero que sí, sino, la encontraréis por "_Yiutiub"_ y demás lares controvertidos y caóticos. LOL.

Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué estará haciendo Maka? En mi opinión, Soul y Black*Star no han empezado buscando bien. (¡No han mirado en el bote de galletas! Seguro… Que estaba ahí. Antes. Sí.) ¿Compraríais ropa hecha por Arachne? (La he escogido a ella, porque siendo capaz de tejer telas de araña, algo tendría que saber de ropa, digo yo. Lerelereleré…) ¿Queréis un _Holográfono_? ¿O mejor un taco?

Sin duda el taco, ¿verdad? (Raimbow barf.)

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, you'll make me happy, happy day, oh, happy day: kuroneko-evans, Saeko Evans, Angel de Death, Hime Honda, Nitta Rawr, Cata-Chan1, LunaSE23, Arlenes, y Kakono No Thensi. _Thank you Very Important People._**

**Vamos a hacer una cosa, si dejas un **_**review**_**, yo, me quedo con Black*Star y a cambio, os regalo a Soul. Una buena oferta. Y además, te doy un taco. Ñam. (**_Small __letter__:__** Bell no se hace cargo en ningún tipo de situación a la hora de la ingesta indebida del susodicho taco. **__Advertisment:__** pueden contener grandes dosis de rata.**_**) Y también un cubo-bot de basura para tu casa. Tu madre te amará mucho más. Todos te amarán. **(Y así es como resolví la violencia del mundo… ¿Eh?)

**Y recordad, **_**la Curiosidad no mato al gato. Fue una rata gigante**_**.**

Nos vemos, guapos.

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi fiel amiga, Lightning Claire. (Thank you for comment vice.)**_


	4. Blanco Infierno

**SINNERMAN**

"**Escándalo, ¡es un escándalo! ¡Escándalo! Es un escándalo."**

_**Wazzup**_**, princesos y princesas. Eh, eh. **¡Ha empezado la tercera temporada de **Juego de tronos**, bien! **(Así podré ver lo bien que mueren… Mis personajes… Favoritos… **_**Shit!**_**) **

La gente normal** (sí, normal) **compara a **R.R. Martin **con** Santa Claus, (**_**Hou, hou, hou, modafucka. I'm gonna kill your favorite character, nigga…**_** Oc no.) **o vete tú a saber qué, mi padre sin embargo, comenta que se le da un aire al cerdito de _**Bola de Dragón**_** (Sí, Oolong. ("Ulong", tenía nombre de té.) El cerdo pervertido que se ponía unas bragas en la cabeza.) **Y no sé, me pareció curioso,** (vosotros, ¿a quién pensáis que se parece? Oc no. **_**LOL**_**.) **mi padre es muy salao' él; también me acordé, de _Barón Rojo_, era quien cantaba el primer opening de _**Dragon Ball **_en español **(era brutal chicos)**, de lo que más me gustaba de la serie hasta que terminó **Dragon Ball Z**. Luego ya… _**(Moar)**_

**Yuju, (Se me va el hilo, ya lo habréis notado…) **aquí volvemos con el siguiente capítulo de_**Sinnerman**_**, **siento la tardanza, pero ya me conocéis, si tardo mucho en actualizar es que tengo algo entre manos…** (Una tableta de chocolate. **_**For example**_**) **No quiero haceros capítulos cortos, no puedo, no es mi estilo. Ni lo será jamás, intento acompasar todas mis historias porque tampoco podría darme a escribir sólo una.** (It's (K)imposible.) **Así que como siempre,** espero que os guste. **

**Muchas gracias a mis reviewcillos: a Naga, a Angel de Death, a Saeko Evans, a Cata-Chan1, a Evangeline 17, a Hime Honda, a Lightning-Claire, a Candelaa-97, a Nitta Rawr y a Kakono No Tenshi (¡Por triple!), sois encantadores, joder, lo sois. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

******Bell Star.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Música para escuchar hoy: **

_**Me acordé de ti.**_

Puede que sea esta la canción…  
La que nunca te escribí.

Tal vez te alegre el corazón.  
No hay más motivo ni razón,  
que_** me acorde de ti.**_

He buscado en lo que fuimos…

Lo que será de ti.

Yo me fui no sé hacia dónde…

Sólo sé que me perdí.

Yo me fui no sé hacia dónde,

y yo solo me perdí.

Hay un niño que se esconde,

siempre detrás de mí…

Todo cambia y sigue igual…  
Y aunque siempre es diferente,  
siempre el mismo mar.

Todo cambia y sigue igual  
_**Y la vida te dará los besos que tú puedes dar.**_

_**(Fito y Fitipaldis)**_

* * *

_**Blanco Infierno.**_

"_**¿Quién teme al Lobo feroz? Al Lobo… Al Lobo. ¿Quién teme al Lobo feroz?" **_

_**Primera Parte.**_

—Creo que debería marcharme cuanto antes, he oído que pronto empezará una _purga_ y no creo ser capaz de contenerme—Maka escuchaba a aquel hombre joven hablar. Debía subir siempre el cuello, él era bastante alto y erguido—. ¿Has visto una alguna vez? —el chico se agacha varios centímetros hasta Maka, mientras ella sorbe de una pajita un poco de su Cappuccino. Ella siempre ha sido bajita, y ya no crecerá más.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que Maka perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que había quedado con ese hombre.

—No, nunca he visto ninguna—ella separa sus labios húmedos de la pajita—. Tampoco es que me agrade, bueno, ya sabes.

—Lo entiendo, por eso me gustas tanto—él se quita las gafas de sol, riendo, encara a Maka. Ella sigue bebiendo—. Te he cogido mucho cariño, ¿te has dado cuenta?

No debería hacer eso, la luz del centro comercial es demasiado fuerte, le hace daño a sus ojos.

—Tranquilo. Yo no muerdo. —ella deja la pajita a un lado y le deja marcado un beso en la mejilla—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Aquel chico le sonreía sin cesar. Se esforzaba en ello. Realmente, ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo que no acabaría bien. Lo sabía, Maka lo sabía. Siempre lo ha sabido. Quizás sepa demasiado de algo que no debería saber. Quizá se sentía culpable por ocultárselo a todo el mundo, por no decirle nada a nadie. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario.

Él no le haría daño, sabía que no se lo haría. La necesita. Y de igual manera ella le necesita a él. Se utilizan. Los dos saben demasiado.

Las razones son bastante obvias.

Había algo en ese chico que la atraía, su cara, sus labios. Su forma de hablar, de caminar. Pero eso no era suficiente, no para ella, él no era Soul.

Dicen que el fin justifica los medios, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondía él, apartándose durante un segundo.

—¿Algún día me dirás tu verdadero nombre? _Señor… __**Sinnerman**__._

Maka no sabía su nombre. Siempre había sido un verdadero misterio que resolver. Sólo sabía su apellido y probablemente sólo fuese una tapadera muy vulgar para alguien tan educado y altanero como aquel chico. Él tampoco era de fiar. No al menos, por ahora.

Por ahora.

—Es mi verdadero nombre.

—Mentira —Maka hinchaba los mofletes.

—Quien sabe.

—Entonces mientes —repitió—. No te fías de mí —Maka hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos sujetó el vaso con una sola mano. Él pasó su hombro sobre su espalda haciendo que ella se tensase—. Es injusto.

—Podría decírtelo, pero, ¿me creerías acaso? ¿Cómo sabrías que no estoy mintiendo? —sonrió, atrayéndola hacia su torso.

—Lo sabría.

Maka asentía muy segura. Había aprendido a fijarse cuando aquel chico mentía, y cuando no. Ella era capaz de observar a las personas muy de cerca, todos tienen un patrón que se repite sin parar. Una y otra vez.

—Aun así —tragándose una risa seca, él se alejó de Maka poco a poco—, no te lo diré —se llevó las manos tras la nuca, y cruzó los pies de puntillas.

—Eso sigue sin ser justo.

Se cruzaba de brazos, escudriñándole con la mirada.

—Nada lo es —acarició la cabeza de Maka suavemente—. Si te lo dijera, te acabaría haciendo daño —su voz sonaba aún más grave que de costumbre, como si estuviese herida—. Y no sólo a ti, ¿me equivoco?

La pregunta quedaba en el aire. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por el rabillo del ojo. Él seguía sonriente. Maka no lograba averiguar que le hacía tanta gracia, estando en una situación como la suya. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era abalanzarse a su cuello muy bien definido y arrancarle las palabras a bastos intentos de estrangulamiento. Ella quería saberlo, todo. _La verdad_.

Teniendo en cuenta su extrema fuerza y la suya, no dudaría un segundo contra él. No, ni siquiera eso. No duraría. Pero al menos lo habría intentado. Por ahora, se limitará a decir una pequeña oración con un gran significado interior:

—Te odio.

Él la volvió a mirar, penetrándola con esos enormes ojos azules como el cielo, que a veces no parecían reales. Se mordió el labio inferior acallando una risa nerviosa.

—Maka, ¿conoces la historia del Lobo y los cerditos? —cambió de tema con rapidez, era muy audaz cuando se lo proponía.

Ella intento silenciar una pequeña risa, recordaba cuando era pequeña. Cuando vivía con su campechano padre, él mismo que le leía cuentos para dormir antes de quedar con muchas mujeres extrañas que ella no conocía, y después, cuando se mudó a la casa de Kid, aquellas tardes que jugaba con Black*Star a ser súper héroes y las noches que dormía junto a Soul porque la daba mucho miedo la oscuridad, no sabía cómo siempre acababan cantando alguna canción de moda que ella le enseñaba.

—Sí —Maka asentía despacio. No lograba entender a qué se refería. Aún no podía entender muchas cosas—. Lo conozco.

—Y dime —se detuvo por un segundo, y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, dejándola completamente sola—, ¿por qué el lobo era el malo del cuento?

Aquel chico de pelo rubio dorado la despidió con la mano. Siempre actuaba de una manera tan extraña, a veces parecía desearla, otras sólo quería alejarse lo más posible. Escapaba a las expectativas de Maka, aunque nunca las había tenido muy altas. Pero por aquello que necesitaba saber, valía la pena fingir cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese.

—Hasta la próxima —gritaba él. Entonces, habría una próxima vez. Eso la daba esperanzas. Y la dejaba con las palabras en la boca.

Maka siempre quería saber más que nadie. Si lo sabía todo, nada ni nadie podría sorprenderla. O eso quería creer.

Las palabras de aquel chico rubio de ojos azules, retumbaban en su cabeza, siempre salía misterioso con la misma pregunta que no tenía nada que ver. No entendía porque le hacia la misma pregunta y le daba la misma respuesta. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué escondía?

—A-diós —murmuraba. Y mientras comenzaba a oír unas largas zancadas tras de sí, se dio la vuelta contemplando a alguien, que no esperaba encontrar…

_Él desaparecía a su antojo dejándola en la incertidumbre varios días, horas y horas hasta que llegaba el momento. Y se volvían a encontrar. Y le volvía a preguntar lo mismo._

"—_Maka, ¿conoces la historia del Lobo y los cerditos?"_

Maka respondía: "Sí."

Y entonces, él le solía contestar:

"_Porque tuvo que ser así, Maka." _

"_Él fue creado para ser malo."_

—**¿Soul?**

_**Si pensáis que ahí no entraré, soplaré y soplaré, ¡y la casa derribaré!**_

—Maka… ¿Con quién estabas?

* * *

_**Black*Star.**_

—¡Ah! —pegaba otro grito de dolor—. ¿Quiere parar ya?

—Para estar guapo, hay que sufrir —y aquella mujer volvía a tirar del peto vaquero hacia arriba.

Llevaba repitiéndome esa frase una y otra vez, que la dijera muchas veces, no le daba mayor sentido. Mis testículos estaban sufriendo, tranquilos niños, papá también os quiere. Pensaba, me parezco al padre de Maka. Mejor no pensar.

—Usted lo que quiere, es dejarme sin descendencia —me giré para encararla—, ¿verdad?

—No te quejes —y por si fuera poco, tiró más fuerte aún—. Cuanto más ceñido, mejor.

—¡Ah!

Intenté reprimir un grito en mi interior, una bestia quería salir y matar a la tal Arachne por lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir. Al menos el peto era lo único que me había obligado a ponerme, quitando unas botas de piel que deben estar prohibidas en más de un país evolucionado. Me sentía muy expuesto. No podía entender como había mujeres que hacían esto a diario. Intentar caber en un peto. O lo que fuese. Yo lo llamo: _instrumento de tortura vaquera. Cien por cien algodón de ovejas de crianza._

_¿Por qué no?_

—Vaya, amigo, desde luego eso que te asoma ahí bajo es digno de un Dios. No creo que te haga falta una coquilla*. Eso no es humano —no sabía si eso era un halago, o no. Me recordaba a mis tiempos de buen estudiante… A quién intento engañar, lo único que hacía era jugar al fútbol con los mayores.

—Viniendo de una loca como usted eso debe ser un honor —me reí. Mala idea, posó su tacón en mi trasero y termino de subir el peto por completo. No me llegaba la sangre al cerebro, pero eso nunca me ha originado un problema—. No puedo… Respirar…

—Es normal. Intenta no hacerlo demasiado.

¿Intenta no hacerlo demasiado? Una de dos. Me estaba vacilando, o se cree que soy un _Zombie_. O tres, está como una puta cabra.

—¿Y por qué a él no le ha hecho nada? —la gritaba en la cara mientras me ponía rojo por la falta de oxígeno, tenía que acostumbrarme o morir—. Mujer _favoritista._

Señalaba a Soul. Más bien, lo que se podía ver de él. Estaba completamente rodeado por mujeres muy esbeltas y algunas muy delgadas, para mi gusto. Había de todo. Incluso un hombre vestido de mujer, ese era el que más me preocupaba de todos...

—No, no, no —me golpeaba con un abanico improvisado que su lacayo, barra mayordomo, barra toca-pelotas, había traído—. Tienes mucho que aprender del mundo, ¡de la moda!

Gritaba entusiasmada, cogiéndome del mentón, clavándome las uñas en las mejillas. Bien recta, levantó mi cabeza con la mano y me hizo observar a Soul.

—Primero, esa palabra no existe —No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo esa mujer _favoritista_—. Y segundo…

Dedicó unos segundos al bendito silencio para darle emoción. Y no es porque me lo imaginase, es que se tiró un buen rato callada, fui a preguntarla si estaba bien. Y me metió la mano en la boca. Hasta que al final la alzó hacia Soul. Lo que es el disimulo, no lo lleva muy bien.

—Si tienes una cara bonita, aprovéchalo —su voz era muy dulzona. Veía a Soul asustado y sonriente tras aquella barrera de mujeres, y un transexual, que se había formado entre nosotros.

Se tapaba la nariz y los ojos, dando palos de ciego. No vaya a ser que se desangrase por derrame nasal, y tampoco es que esté muy acostumbrado a mirar a la gente directamente a los ojos.

—Si tienes un buen cuerpo —sin previo aviso me golpeó en el abdomen con la palma de la mano. Un breve pero sonoro último aliento salió de mí, y no era capaz de agacharme. Por poco me asfixio de nuevo, ahora soy un _**ACTION MAN**_ muy rígido—, aprovéchalo.

Lo que yo decía, está loca.

—Y si tienes una mujer inteligente y adorada por todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo delante de tus ojos, como yo —creía que estábamos hablando de mí pito, hace poco—… Puedes aprovecharte de mí…

Como una cabra…

—Eh, sí. Quizá luego —yo lo que quiero saber es cuándo me va a pagar, cuánto y cómo, ahora.

Quizá nunca.

Seguía pensando que era una _favoritista_, pero decía la verdad.

Soul había tenido más suerte. Siempre tiene más suerte. Soul era el tío más guapo que yo había conocido, y yo conozco a mucha gente. Tenía cara de niña, y colmillos de monstruo, pero se hacía querer. Preguntádselo a Maka sino me creéis.

—¡Vamos chicos! ¡Preparaos! ¡En unos minutos, empieza nuestro momento! —decía aquella mujer _favoritista_ e insinuante con una risa maquiavélica de fondo. Se daba un ligero aire a la mala de _BlancaNieves_, lo sé porque Soul ve muchos cortos de _Disney_—. Te veo luego, chico punk.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se alejó de mí, no sin antes apretar mis partes nobles como si fueran dos pelotas anti-estrés. No creas, me tenía apodos mejores que yo no sabía pronunciar. "Grungie-punkie" o "fluffie-blue", o yo que sé que más. Al menos a mí no me llamaba "niña preciosa", como a Soul. Eso a él le molestaba en sobremanera. Y sólo llevábamos aquí media hora, espera y verás.

—Fantástico —me había dado por sonreír por fuera y llorar por dentro—. Realmente fantástico

Pensaba en silencio. ¿Cuándo nos va a pagar?

Me rasqué la cabeza, despistado, sentí como algo corría hacia mí con rapidez, y me abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda.

—Black, ¡socorro! No me dejan tranquilo —me di la vuelta. Era Soul. Soul con diez marcas de besos ventosa por toda la cara y cuello.

—¿Eh? —me rasqué la cabeza mientras Soul se escondía tras mi espalda.

No entendía que le pasaba, parecía reacio a que la gente le quisiera. A que las modelos le quisieran. A veces roza tal grado de inocencia y pasotismo que dan ganas de asesinarlo. Por desgracia o por fortuna, a él le habían vestido de otra manera muy diferente. Al menos no le descubrirían. Tal y como había dicho Arachne, Soul tenía una "cara bonita". Así que mientras yo enseñaba gran parte de mi cuerpo como un cerdo ante el matadero, Soul estaba bien tapadito con la nueva gama invernal de sudaderas y bufandas de la modista loca a la que hemos vendido nuestra alma, y mis testículos.

Pero lo mejor de todo, sin duda, había sido el momento en la peluquería hace diez minutos. Soul entabló una gran batalla con el secador de pelo. Jamás le había visto tan furioso, desde que éramos pequeños y Liz debía irse a casa de la vecina a secarse el cabello a no ser que quisiera interponerse a la ira de Soul. Cosa, que da bastante miedo. Por suerte, esta vez, Soul había perdido la batalla, con la condición de no llevar la famosa "gorra humana", él se contentaba. Sí, le hemos sobornado.

—Ah, te he traído una cosa —Soul se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y sacó un montón de papeles con números de _holográfono_ de chicas con cientos de corazoncitos escritos y marcas de besos con olor a colonia de la cara—. ¿Qué querrán que haga yo con esto? —ladeó la cabeza lentamente.

—La gente Soul, es muy _rarita _—decía, arrebatándole con audacia los papelajos de los puños—… Eres un buen amigo —le estreché entre mis brazos lloriqueando como sólo lloriquea un hombre: haciendo horrendos intentos de contener las lágrimas entre extraños sollozos graves, mirando al horizonte.

Soul intentaba zafarse de mí a empujones, pero las palmadas secas que le daba en la espalda le dejaban sin fuerza.

Puede parecer que me aprovecho de él, pero no es cierto. A Soul no le interesa otra mujer en esta vida y en la siguiente, que no sea Maka. Tiene gustos muy peculiares. Y aunque no fuese así, no podríamos dejarle enamoriscarse a sus anchas con quien le diese la gana. Lo hago por su bien y por el de mi soledad amorosa. Que es más importante.

—¡Suelta! —gritaba Soul—. Estás pegajoso…

Soul hacia muecas raras acompañadas de unos leves escalofríos, le solté. No era mi culpa, a él no le había perseguido una modista psicópata para embadurnarlo en aceite corporal como si le enviarán derecho a un horno industrial. Según Arachne, servía para: ¡brillar en todo mi esplendor!

—_Oh… Míralos, son adorables —murmuraba un cúmulo de modelos, las mismas que no dejaban de atosigar a Soul, y el transexual._

—_¿Estarán juntos?_

—_Yo no quiero interponerme en su relación._

—_Podemos ser amigos… _

—_Habla por ti, mona _—ese era el transexual_._

Cuchicheaban sin ton ni son. Creerán que no les escuchamos. Soul y yo nos miramos él uno al otro, él susurró:

—Es culpa tuya.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé —es muy buena persona y me lo recuerda a cada segundo, por si se me olvida—… Te… Te recompensaré. Te daré lo que quieras. Lo prometo —a Soul hay que tratarle siempre con sobornos, sino luego no hay quien trate con él, y yo, paso mucho tiempo con él, con un vampiro enfadado—. Cuando terminemos con esto.

—Quiero doble merienda—me miraba de reojo, con astucia. Siempre pide lo mismo, viene a ser dos bolsas de sangre fresca que Kid birla de su trabajo.

—No puedo darte eso. Es mucho —me negaba en rotundo—. Luego te sienta mal y tengo que andar detrás de ti. Si eso, te doy una y media —o lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¡Pero has dicho lo que yo quiera! —Soul había empezado a gritar como un energúmeno. Cuando se trata de _comida _se pone insoportable—. ¡Yo lo quiero entero!

—Ya veremos—me crucé de brazos—. Según como acabe el día actúo, pórtate bien.

Asentí tajante. Soul con cara de malas pulgas dejó de tirarme del peto, se me iba a caer en cuestión de segundos y no era plan hacerle un calvo a todos los espectadores que vean o televisen esta farsa que llaman pasarela de moda. No llevaba nada de bajo, y empezaba a picar bastante.

—Nunca me das lo que yo quiero —decía Soul de morros, suspirando.

—Nunca te portas bien —le saqué la lengua y e intentó morderla. Gracias a Dios, ósea a mí, la retiré a tiempo, sino ahora sería: "Black, el chico deslenguado" Más aún.

No debí hablar, las modelos y su amigo el transexual, llamémosles "las chismosas". Pues las chismosas, nos oyeron. Y como es debido, lo malinterpretaron con un sonoro:

—_¡Oooh! —se llevaron la mano a la boca—. ¡Qué fuerte, tía! ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?_

—_Que apasionados…_

—_Está claro. Son pareja…_

El transexual era el que más hablaba de _todas_.

¿Qué puñetas estaba imaginando esta gente?

—¡No somos pareja! —grité alto y claro, encarándoles.

—_¿Ex-pareja?_

— _¿Pretendientes?_

—_¿Prometidos?_

—¡No somos nada que empiece por P! —chillé.

Me callaba para mis adentros más de una frase.

—_¿Entonces no tienen pene?_

—_Lo sabía —hablaba el transexual en medio del círculo de chismosas_—_. Son de los míos _—_nos guiñaba un ojo de una manera muy sensual, Soul se partía el pecho a carcajada limpia._

Me llevé una mano a la frente mientras seguían murmurando. Mi autoestima iba decayendo por momentos.

—¡Que no estamos juntos! ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! —¿y por qué debía darles explicaciones?—Sin ofender —le decía al transexual…

Las otras modelos no me querían escuchar, se dedicaban a alterarse por el hecho de que ahora había herido los sentimientos de Soul. Ahora era yo él malo, me miraban con terror volviendo a rodear a Soul como terapia de grupo.

—_Monstruo._

—_Pobrecito _—_abrazaban a Soul. Y a mí me insultaban. El mundo, es muy injusto._

—_Tranquilo, no me ofendes —el transexual se acercó a mí y me dejó una tarjeta en el bolsillo del peto—. Por si algún día decides aclarar tus verdaderos sentimientos, estoy libre todos los jueves, llámame machote._

Se alejó, me quedé blanco como el papel y decidí darme de golpes contra la pared más cercana y que me pudiese hacer más daño de todas. ¿Por qué sólo se me acercan los locos?

Mientras, Soul estaba atrapado entre los pechos de las chismosas. Como te decía su inocencia roza límites insospechados. Dudaba de si se hartaría pronto y decidiría morderlas a todas y dejarlas secas. Sólo silicona. La mayoría… Seguían siendo modelos y yo un tío.

—Claro, a mí me gusta Maka —comentaba Soul muy tranquilo, intentando salir de ese tumulto de carne—. Tenemos que encontrar a Maka—me gritaba saltando. Una bombilla de ideas se encendió sobre su cabeza, tiene muy mala memoria—. Y Black es mi hermano.

—Soul, no —intenté taparle la boca. Pero la sal ya había sido echada sobre la herida…

Tenía el don de la palabra. No lo había hecho con mala intención, sólo lo soltó y punto para defenderme, seguramente. Todos se quedaron mudos por un instante, el ambiente se volvió lúgubre. Una planta rodadora podía pasar entre nosotros perfectamente.

—_Oh dios mío… ¡Oh dios mío!_

—_¿Hay una tercera? ¿Son un trío?_

—_¡Es una relación prohibida! _

—_Qué bonito… Y tan jóvenes…_

—_¡Incesto!_

La hemos cagado

Por mucho que intentará zanjar el asunto, ya era tarde. Se habían imaginado su propio mundo de fisgones y cotillas y de ahí, no les sacarías.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche a las afueras de la ciudad, en el centro comercial habían bajado las luces para comenzar la pasarela, era perfecto para Soul. Cuanta menos luz hubiese mejor se sentiría él. Nos encontrábamos entre bastidores, poco a poco la gente se iba reuniendo, una música un tanto tecno comenzó a sonar y los modelos se colocaban en fila india con cara de pocos amigos, esta locura iba a dar inicio.

Me llevaba las manos a la frente. Soul consiguió escapar de entre las chismosas y llegar hasta mí. Olía tanto a colonia que sería capaz de tumbar a un buey por intoxicación.

—Qué mal lo he pasado —temblaba, abrazándose a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. Le miraba con odio, me entraron unas ganas inmensas de estrangularlo aquí mismo…

El transexual y sus amigos me mandaban señas de amor latente. Cosas que yo jamás diré en público. Me recordaba a mí mismo: necesito el dinero. Necesito el dinero. Ánimo.

—No te quejes.

No habría quien destrozase mis principios. Nadie.

—¡Vamos chicos! ¡Un minuto! —Arachne y su mayordomo toca-pelotas pasaban de un lado a otro arreglando los últimos detalles o cualquier problema que le surgiese a algún modelo por estúpido que fuese. Sonaba por los altavoces la voz de un hombre que presentaba cada diseño y modista a juego. Una voz que me resultaba muy familiar— ¡Chicos, poneos en la fila!

Ella nos cogió del cuello a ambos, desprevenidos entre tanto movimiento de gente. Era un caos antes de empezar. Esta mujer estaba dispuesta a acabar con mis genitales, si de por sí me quedaba muy justo, imagina si tiras hacia arriba de nuevo…

—¡Vamos, vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, id, caminad, comeos el mundo, ¡triunfad! —reía Arachne a más no poder. Mosquito tiraba pétalos de rosa marchitada allá por donde ella pasase. Era como un rastro de sangre… De sangre negra.

Mal rollo.

—¿Nervioso? —susurré a espaldas de Soul, una vez colocados en la fila, salíamos de los últimos en la sección masculino

"_Lo mejor siempre para el final."_

—Ah, ah…

Soul negaba con la cabeza, tranquilo y sereno. Se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera. Me resultaba muy extraño, a veces es muy nervioso, quizá era yo el que más lo estaba esta vez.

—Me he tragado tantos programas del corazón que Liz me ha obligado a ver, que —ya decía yo que tenía truco—… Tú pon cara de asco y anda raro. "Está chupado."

Se reía de su propia ironía vampírica… Soul es así, nunca sabes por donde va a salir, sólo sale y ya. Kid siempre solía decir "Soul es más chulo que un 8. No. Que un 8 tumbado." Ambos hacen los mismos chistes malos, seguramente por eso le acogió en casa, hace ya casi diez años.

—Lo que tú digas…

No hay nada que un Dios como yo, no pueda hacer.

—A sus puestos, ¡empezamos! —gritó Arachne, y la fila comenzó a moverse velozmente.

* * *

Hay demasiadas cosas en las que no había caído.

Demasiada gente mirando.

Demasiadas luces apuntando.

Demasiado.

Y aun así, Soul era capaz de pasar desapercibido. Y esconder esos colmillos.

De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos, molesto, los focos y los flashes de las cámaras eran demasiado fuertes para él. Pero eso no le haría daño. Además, su semblante era diabólico, ese aspecto le hacía parecer más superior, más malo. Y eso a la gente le gustaba. ¿Por qué?

Porque el mundo de la moda es para gente diabólica, y si no, tragaos con Liz siete veces la _antigua_ película de "El Diablo viste de Prada." Inquietante.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien —me comentaba Arachne emocionada. Ambos esperábamos tras el escenario. Ella pidió a su mayordomo un paquete entero de pañuelos y fue gastando uno tras otro, su exposición estaba yendo bastante bien.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta los diseños que mostraba al populacho, era todo un milagro. La mayoría de nosotros parecía sacado de la era Victoriana o liberados de trabajar la tierra para un Cacique cruel y sanguinario, como yo. Aunque es cierto que sus trajes eran más normales que los de todos los demás modistas. No, los más normales.

Hace poco había visto una mujer vestida con cabezas de osos de peluche con ojos saltones, otra llevaba una especie de condón gigante y rosa en la cabeza, parecía una lengua humana, otra iba conjuntada con esos adornos absurdos y esas lucecitas tintineantes que se ponen en el árbol de Navidad, la estrellita también. Y había un hombre que vestía un precioso traje globo que se hinchaba sin parar, acabó rodando por la pasarela y luego se fue volando. No sé qué fue de él… El hombre Burbuja.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —reí con aires de superioridad—. Es mi hermano.

Y me está quitando el protagonismo, aunque lo que estamos haciendo no me importe en absoluto una hez de caballo.

—Estate atento, cuando de la vuelta, es tu turno. ¿Estás listo?

—Yo nací listo —bueno, de preparado, no de inteligente. De ese no.

—Y por favor date prisa, eres el último. Van a usar el escenario para hacer una _Purga _cuando terminemos —Arachne posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me clavo las uñas, mientras reía de una forma un tanto nerviosa—. Se volverá todo blanco…

Soul llegó al final de la pasarela y se detuvo un instante, y ese instante se volvieron segundos. Como si todo se hubiese quedado en silencio. Se había convertido en una estatua de piedra humana o vampira, que miraba al frente entre un mar de luces tintineantes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con sorpresa—. ¿Una purga?

Pero Arachne me ignoraba, para ella era más importante el hecho de que Soul estaba arruinando su desfile.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué le pasa? —mordía el abanico con histeria—. ¡Va a arruinarlo todo! ¡Haz algo! —me empujó hacia afuera—. ¡O no os pagaré un céntimo!

Me daba miedo, no ella, sino mi futura paga. Decidí hacerla caso. Empecé a trotar sonriente, saludando a la multitud. Puedo añadirlo a mi lista de momentos incómodos. Ambos empezamos a llamar la atención. Habíamos descolocado al público, y eso me encantaba.

—¡Soul, muévete! —grité furioso, pero la música de fondo tapaba mi voz casi por completo.

Y Soul seguía mirando al frente, con los ojos como platos. Empezaba a pensar que había visto un fantasma.

—¡Soul! —chillé, llegando hasta su posición. Fui directo a zarandearle por completo, pero jamás llegué a hacerlo. Soul masculló una que otra incoherencia, frunció el ceño y salió corriendo disparado en dirección norte, pisoteando a los espectadores uno por uno. Estaba lleno de ira.

Ahora sí, ya no cobramos.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —hice el amago de ir tras él. Soul es demasiado rápido, a nadie le daba tiempo a quejarse porque un chico le había pisado la cabeza. Iba desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Debía seguirle, debía. Pero no lo hice.

Tengo una idea.

* * *

—No. Basta, basta —negué con el brazo y cerré los ojos—. Tú, el de ahí arriba —señalé al DJ más cercano—. Baja la música.

Y aquel hombre, aunque no sé por qué, me hizo caso. Será que impongo vestido de paleto sureño que huele a aceite de coco. O directamente odiaban su trabajo y deseaban que les despidiesen cuanto antes. La música se detuvo y los focos se dirigieron a mí, cegándome por completo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿¡Qué puñetas está haciendo!? —Arachne había comenzado a comerse el abanico de los nervios que llevaba encima y a azotar con los restos de éste a su estúpido mayordomo que la sujetaba con fiereza, para que no corriese directamente a matarme de forma sanguinaria—. ¡Suéltame Mosquito! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? ¡Se ha buscado una enemiga muy seria! ¡Llama a seguridad!—gritaba como una energúmena, si a me estaba dejando sordo, no me imagino lo que sufría su mayordomo toca-pelotas —. Estáis muertos.

Carraspeé un poco llevándome el puño a la boca, y esperé a que todo se quedase en silencio.

—Todos habéis venido aquí hoy a ver un espectáculo —pues ahora, comienza el mío—, a ver las nuevas tendencias de la estúpida estación que sea. Y es que muchos de vosotros, hoy, volveréis a casa con la conciencia tranquila, ¿verdad? —señalé ondeando el dedo y comencé a andar—. Pues yo no puedo dormir tranquilo —en parte es culpa de Soul, pero eso no lo diré jamás—. No dormiré tranquilo, porque afuera señores y señoras hay gente, gente, con muy poco sentido del gusto.

Empecé a oír los murmullos que se formaban entre el público, entre mis compañeros del mundo de la moda que conocía desde hace media hora, nadie sabía quién era yo y porque estaba hablando así. Echaban los hombros hacia arriba. Había un Gnomo que me hacía fotos sin parar, que me seguía a todos lados con una cámara más grande qué él. Por algún casual me caía bien. Escuché como detrás de mí comenzaban a pasearse varios guardias de seguridad. Será mejor que lo haga rápido, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Yo, como modelo profesional —mentía como un bellaco, tenía que haberme dedicado a la política, que bien se me daría—. Puedo afirmar, y afirmo, que el mundo está muy equivocado con vosotros. Esa gente inhumana piensa, que sois unos idiotas, ególatras y superficiales que pagan miles de dólares por una camiseta fea.

Las personas aquí presentes comenzaban a enfadarse, las cámaras me grababan sin parar fuese a donde fuese. Seguía oyendo la voz de Arachne llena de instinto asesino.

—Pero esas personas —dejé la frase en el aire—… Se equivocan.

Los murmullos volvieron altos y claros.

"—_¿Quién es ese? No me suena."_

"—_Será uno de esos modelos nuevos independentistas de Noruega…"_

"—_¿Qué hace?"_

"—_Grábalo, grábalo."_

"—_¿Le detenemos ya o no?"_

"—_No, déjale que acabe, luego le golpeamos con la porra."_

"—_¿Y por qué esto es mejor que ir al cine?"_

"—_Mamá, mamá, va. Va, cómprame un helado. Cómpramelo."_

—Se equivocan, claro que se equivocan. Porque vosotros sois personas llenas de sentimiento… De un sentimiento, que se burla de la poca sensatez que tienen muchos seres horrendos de vestir prendas, ¡de baja calidad!

Oí algún que otro grito de terror entre el público.

—Y eso está bien. Está bien que seáis vosotros mismos, que reivindiquéis vuestros derechos a vestir de forma elegante a la par que discreta. Sois personas inteligentes, y detallistas. Y pregunto, ¿acaso es malo buscar la perfección? ¿Acaso es malo querer la aceptación de los demás? No lo es.

Lo estaba copiando todo de una serie que ven Liz y Patty sobre súper-modelos, yo no pienso así, si no fuera por ellas vestiría con las prendas que te regalan en las ofertas del súper y tan tranquilo. Todos los días un chándal diferente y cantoso. Que se note.

—Pero por eso, hoy, os digo a todos, volved a casa. Y recapacitad. Recapacitad en lo geniales que sois, en el estilo que tenéis, la de niños sin hogar que consiguen un trabajo inhumano en Corea, haciendo vuestros trajes de gala que sólo usaréis un día, la de gente que no puede permitirse el lujo de comprar ropa nueva cada semana, y si lo hace, es probable que no coma esa semana. La de animales que no encuentran un sentido a su vida que mueren por una causa absurda, como un abrigo de abuela que pica o una bufanda de zorro que asusta y hace que los niños del vecino no se acerquen a menos de seis metros de distancia. La de niñas con granos en plena adolescencia que hay por el mundo, sufriendo por no poder ser tan delgadas como vosotras sin razón, cuando deberían estar haciendo cualquier gilipollez que hacen las niñas a esa edad. Sois modelos a seguir. Siempre que estéis tristes, acordaos de esto, y actuad como es debido. Porque vosotros, sois el centro de atención. Lo importante no es la apariencia, sino el estilo y la forma, que vive, en cada uno de nosotros.

Se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa durante un rato que me pareció enfermizo. Pero funcionó. Comenzaron a reírse y aplaudirme, como ha de ser. Incluso a Arachne se partía el pecho a carcajada limpia, siendo sujetada por su mayordomo.

—Y recordadlo, sed grandes, sed originales, pero sedlo con precaución —y ahí quedó la cosa—. Muchas gracias, son un público maravilloso.

Nos he salvado el culo.

—También hago bodas, bautizos, y algún que otro entierro —comencé a contar con los dedos. Tenía que darme a conocer, así me darían trabajo.

La gente reía sin parar ante mi último comentario. No dejaban de aplaudir, me lo merezco. Los guardias me agarraron con fuerza de los brazos, acompañados de Arachne que saludaba a la expectación con nerviosismo y aires de grandeza. Los policías vestidos de esmoquin intentaban cargarme a cuestas, pero como estaba barnizado por completo en aceite me escurría entre ellos. Se les hacía difícil atraparme. Me escabullí con rapidez y corrí sin parar en dirección "mi vampiro a la fuga".

Ahora sí. Con la cabeza bien alta.

A buscar a Soul.

* * *

***La palabra **_**Favoritista,**_** no existe. **

***¡Viva el guion chachi! "**—**"**

Oh dios mío, _¡por __**Monesvol**__! _¿¡Quién es ese extraño individuo del principio!? ¿Qué quiere saber Maka? _**(¿La receta secreta de la Homer(o)-Cola?) **_Siento teneros en la incertidumbre, (I'm soup… Sos… Song…. So-sorry. Eso.) pero poco a poco iremos desvelando los secretos (enterrados en la cripta de la reina Nefertiti, sólo aquí, en Cuarto Bell-eneo…) que se esconden en este Fic _**malicious. **_Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien con el momento "desfile de esos _modelos mortíferos_", (personalmente me ha encantado escribirlo, _yep, yep, Appa_.) el próximo capítulo (quedan otra parte más) ya está escrito así que supongo que saldrá en unos días, (lo que tarde en corregirle los fallos técnicos, _barra_, de imprenta, barra, que no son pocos_. ¡Biba la Hijnorranzia!_) vaya que sí. (O no…)

¿Qué opináis vosotros de la moda? Pensáis que es algo bueno, que es algo malo, que no sirve para nada, o como yo: si puedo ser sincera, contestaré que no quiero ser sincera.

Y los Gnomos. Como molan los Gnomos. _(Los egg-nomos.) De R.R. Martin, (Esperemos que éste, nuestro súper-escritor, saque pronto su sexto libro. Vientos de Invierno.) digo, Santa Claus. ¡Y en unos días saldrá Soul Eater 109! Yuju._

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:

_**Blanco Infierno**_ II parte.

* * *

**Oda,** _(no, el de __**One Piece**__ no…) _**al review:**

_Oh, ¿qué eso que asoma por el balcón?_

_Es un review,_

_de un buen lector._

_Bell feliz con los reviews es,_

_déjale uno, dos, o tres._

_Se pondrá cursi, a más no poder._

_Chrona dice que el poema quiere acabar,_

_y así amigos, hasta más ver._

_Bell no puede continuar,_

_se va al rincón, _

_a llorar…_

* * *

"_Perdonadme, siento haber nacido."_

_**Dedicado a Lightning Claire. **_


	5. Blanco Infierno Segunda Parte

**SINNERMAN**

**Eh, eh. ****Eh. Eeeeeh. Ejem, ejem. Ha-habéis… Habéis… (Inspiro.) **_**¿¡HABÉIS VISTO SOUL EATER 109!? **_**(Casi exploto. Increíble.) ¡Tenéis que verlo pipiolos! (Maldito Atsushi Ohkubo **que siempre te deja ahí, con las palabras en la boca…_**Él, es la Locura**_**.)**

**One answer: **¿dónde está la madre de Maka? Es decir, tan buena _meister_ que es, ¿por qué narices no aparece cuándo se está disputando (_**S"popo"iler**_) la mejor y más peligrosa batalla en todo el jodido Manga? _¿Purrr qué? (Mourinho style.) _En el caso de que jamás vaya a salir y quede en la incertidumbre su paradero, no cuadra. ¡Queremos ver a Kami! (¡Un desalojo, otra _okupación_! ¿Eh?)

Antes de nada quiero aclararos chicos y chicas, que** "**_**Sinnerman" **_tranquilos, no es un personaje que me haya sacado yo de la chistera.** (Risa de **_**Cruela de Vil**_**, y si es la que hace Raj, de **_**The Big Bang Theory**_**, mejor que mejor. Oh sí. Oídla, no tiene precio. Muajá.) **Y sí, es lo que estás pensando, soy** (el padre de **_**Marceline la Vampiresa**_** y, ¡voy a chuparte el alma! Quizá mañana, seis u ocho semanas como máximo. **_**La Flojera**_**.) un mago.** En fin, es un personaje de** Soul Eater. **Ahora sí, tenéis que averiguar cuál es, **bellas criaturitas. (¡Ánimo, ánimo!) **

Yo diría, que este capítulo es muy especial para mí, sobretodo la parte final**. Diría que es **aquí**, donde comienza Sinnerman.**

**Y **_**aquí,**_** os dejo la segunda (y más larga) parte del capítulo anterior, ¡espero que os guste!**

******Bell Star**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

_**Música para escuchar hoy:**_

_**Me acordé de ti.**_

Todo y nada hay que explicar.  
Quien conoce de este cuento,  
más de la mitad…

Soy mentira y soy verdad.

Mi reflejo vive preso dentro de un cristal.

Todas las cosas que soñé.  
Todas las noches sin dormir.  
Todos los besos que enseñé.

Y cada frase que escondí…

Y yo jamás te olvidaré,  
tú _**acuérdate también de mí.**_

**Nunca** se para de crecer,  
**nunca** se deja de morir.

_**(Fito y Fitipaldis)**_

* * *

_**Blanco Infierno**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

_Cuando era muy pequeña, mi madre me solía contar historias antes de dormir. No importaba como fuesen, no importaba la trama, ni los personajes. Si era real, o inventada. Había vivido en muchos sitios, viajado a cientos de lugares, conocía leyendas en idiomas diferentes. Ella contaba las mejores historias del mundo. Pero sin duda, las que más me gustaban, eran las de Vampiros. Porque ellos eran invencibles, y nunca morían. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre seguían ahí, eran parte de la historia. Mi madre decía que por eso los odiaban, cuánta razón llevaba…_

_Pero yo me equivocaba. Los vampiros no son invencibles, no son inmortales. No son tan extraordinarios como yo pensaba que eran._

* * *

"_**Honey, honey. **__**I can tell." **_

"_**Your pretty face is going to hell."**_

* * *

Y mientras comenzaba a oír unas largas zancadas tras de sí, se dio la vuelta contemplando a alguien, que no esperaba encontrar…

—**¿Soul?** —Maka abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué hacía Soul aquí? ¿Qué hacía así vestido? Solo.

—Maka —su cara mostraba una gran confusión, más aún que la sorpresa que Maka podía aguantar—... ¿Con quién estabas?

Era eso. Soul siempre ha sido muy directo, al no tratar con mucha gente a diario no entiende de rodeos que valgan la pena.

¿Pero que podía Maka responder? No se esperaba esto. Nunca se lo habría esperado.

—Soul, ¿qué haces aquí? —se acercó ella corriendo.

Dirigió su mirada a todos las perspectivas posibles. Con miedo.

Maka tenía miedo. Porque cualquiera podría ver a Soul, cualquiera podría descubrir lo que es. Y entonces él desaparecía. Siempre ha sido él la razón.

—Hemos venido a buscarte —bajaba él la cabeza, algo deprimido—… No podía encontrarte.

Al verle tan decaído por ella, Maka no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, llevándose una mano a los labios para que él no lo notara.

_**¿Hemos?**_

—Que tonto eres —no podía silenciar su risa. Le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Maka esperaba que así Soul olvidase lo que había visto. Que la había visto, besándose, con otro chico. Que no era él.

Soul olvida muy fácilmente.

—¡No-no tiene gracia! —dio Soul un pisotón en el suelo, totalmente colorado, miró hacia otro lado para evitarla. Realmente era como si hubiese cogido mucho aire por la boca y no lo pudiese soltar.

—Soul, siempre me voy de casa. Y luego siempre vuelvo. ¿O no? —Soul sabía eso. ¿por qué tenía que explicárselo? Maka pensaba que quizá Soul hoy la necesitaba más que otros días. Solía escaparse de casa cuando era pequeño por esa razón—. ¿Estabas preocupado? —le picó.

—¡N-no! —Soul dudaba jugando con sus dedos, quería evitar los grandes y verdes ojos de Maka a toda costa. Él no podía luchar contra eso—. O sí… ¡No, no lo sé!

Maka se sujetó el vientre, dolía de tanto reír. Soul se sentía quemado y muy abochornado. Pero había encontrado a Maka, ya podía estar tranquilo.

Hasta que ella volviese a irse, otra vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpaba Maka—. ¿Y qué haces así vestido? —le señaló con intriga, haciendo que él se mirase de pies a cabeza.

Soul suele vestir bien, Liz y ella se encargan de eso. Pero hoy, vestía incluso mejor.

—Pues… No lo recuerdo —se cruzaba de brazos, ladeando la cabeza.

Él era sí. Y Maka suspiraba, llevándose una mano al cabello, hacia sus coletas. No tenía remedio. Ninguno de los dos.

Desde luego la risa no podía abandonarla en esa tarde tan extraña. Abrazó a Soul por sorpresa sin importar quién hubiese mirando.

—Perdón —él susurraba, rodeándola con los brazos. Escondiéndose...

—No importa.

Soul dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su hombro con ternura, no había mucha diferencia de altura. Maka ya no podría crecer más, su estirón se había dado por muerto, mientras que a Soul aún le quedaba mucho por crecer. Ella pensaba que Soul era más pequeño, no mucho, pero sí lo era.

Se sentía bien por una vez, estar con quien quieres sin tener que ocultarte. Con quien quieres de verdad.

Y se sentía mal. Soul no debía de disculparse, era ella quien debía de hacerlo. Era ella quien tenía mucho que responder, que esconder.

—¿Soul, por qué hueles tan raro?

Decía Maka sin separarse a penas. Soul la miró de costado, buscándola.

—¿No te gusta? —Maka negaba levemente con la cabeza, juntaba los labios con picardía y arrugaba la nariz—. Entiendo…

La mirada de Soul se oscureció de repente. Se volvió serio. Llevó su mirada hacia la izquierda, separándose de Maka poco a poco.

—No, no, ¡Soul espera!

_La noche estaba a punto de caer…_

* * *

_**Black*Star.**_

Corrí por todos los anchos pasillos del centro comercial. ¿Te imaginas a un pobre chaval musculoso y grasiento, vestido con un peto ajustado que le impide respirar, corriendo entre tiendas y personas que estorban por el simple hecho de interponerse en su camino, seguido por tres policías ineptos que no cogerían ni a un mentiroso cojo en una reunión de pobres exmilitares mutilados? Es más o menos mi tarde del martes.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —gritaba uno de los policías. ¿Por qué piensan que voy a parar? "Sí, ahora. Que me lo he pensado mejor y no quiero huir." Tiene gancho la cosa.

Él día menos pensado puede pasarte a ti. No, sólo me pasa a mí.

He de añadir que también llevaba una rosa azul en la boca. Una señora me la había tirado en mi anterior monólogo falso sobre el respeto y la amistad. No la iba a tirar, tengo que enseñárselo a los demás, luego lo cuento y no se lo creen. Y sinceramente, no estoy para rememorar momentos embarazosos. Tampoco es que lo recuerde, Soul me habrá pegado su memoria a corto plazo. O lo que tenga…

Dicen que tomar ajos ayuda a tener una buena memoria… Ahí está el problema.

—¡No me cogeréis con vida! —grité. No es que vaya a morir ni nada, es la costumbre. Siempre lo grito cuando me persiguen.

Me persiguen a menudo. Lo cual es curioso porque esta vez soy yo él que también busca a alguien, con despecho. Y cuando digo a alguien, digo Soul, y cuando digo Soul, digo Vampiro Imbécil, y cuando digo… Ya podéis imaginároslo.

Por fin, consigo despistar a los guardias. O yo soy muy rápido o tienen mucha miopía. Las dos opciones son válidas esta vez. Y sí, sé lo que es la miopía. Algo de los pies…

Sigo buscando y buscando y no soy capaz de encontrar nada. El centro comercial es el más grande de la ciudad, y yo me pierdo en los sitios grandes. Ebrio, y sobrio también. Los Dioses también pierden facultades.

—¡Soul! —chillo de nuevo. No funciona, por lo que pruebo otra cosa más efectiva y letal—. ¡Soul, estúpido!

Sigo gritando y añadiendo otro insulto a la lista, pero nada resulta como yo quiero. Mi frustrante intento de búsqueda dura varios minutos, hasta que finalmente encuentro a un gran número de personas reunidas alrededor de una gigantesca fuente de cerámica:

"—_Será una pelea de pareja… Que buenos recuerdos."_

"—_Desde luego, siempre ganabas tú."_

"—_Cuando yo era joven, en mis tiempos, si queríamos pelear lo hacíamos en la calle a la salida de clase como estaba predicho."_

"—_Que sí abuelo, que sí…"_

"_¿_—_Qué están haciendo mamá?"_

"—_No sé hijo, ¿no querías un helado?"_

Me mezclo entre ellos como una serpiente, con el aceite es más sencillo. Soy de natural curioso. No podría describir la cara que puse al descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Soul, sal de ahí!

—¡No, no quiero! No estoy limpio —se lanzaba de nuevo al agua que nos salpicaba…

Maka y Soul.

Maka y Soul dentro de una fuente gritando como unos buenos locos.

—Oh vaya —murmuro. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, pero pensaba que para entonces ya estaría muerto…

Lo mejor sería darme la vuelta y fingir que no los conozco de nada. Sí, voy a hacer eso.

—¡Black Star! ¡Ya entiendo todo esto! ¡Es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?! —gritó Maka histérica, tirando del brazo de Soul. —¡Has sido tú!

Pocas veces ves a Maka gritar como una energúmena en frente de un gran número de personas, me tomaré mi tiempo para disfrutarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? —miro al horizonte con parsimonia, alzo los hombros y silbo—. Yo no te conozco de nada…

Maka continúa gritándome incoherencias sin sentido, y poco a poco voy retrocediendo. Y es que Maka impone más que cualquier hombre fornido. Un hombre fornido, mojado y con el pelo estropeado. Le gusta quitarme el protagonismo.

Pero eso no dura demasiado. Ya que soy detenido brutalmente por los policías miopes e ineptos.

—¡Bloqueo! —gritan. No me da tiempo a pensar, cuando de repente me encuentro en el suelo aplastado por el guardia más rellenito de todos. Lo hacen aposta, son crueles—. Vamos, vamos. No se les ha perdido nada, ¡abran paso!

Grita el hombre tirado en el suelo, con toda la elegancia del mundo. Ciertamente ha hecho un salto de piscina olímpica perfecto, no ha puesto los pies lo que se dice muy bien, pero ha estado sensacional. Por si fuera poco, no se levanta. Y aunque lo hiciese me he quedado pegado a él por culpa del aceite de coco.

—¡Quítate de encima tío! ¡Esto es brutalidad policial! —grito siendo engullido por su barriga, al igual que una planta carnívora—. ¡Brutalidad policial! —repito.

Normal, les doy tiempo para encontrarme. Mi grandeza se ve a tres leguas. Muy normal.

Otro policía se acerca a separar a Soul y a Maka, ambos les enseñan los dientes.

—¡Tú no te metas! —gritan. El policía pide disculpas.

Dejo de chillar, y me pongo a toser. Y es que mi peto está tan ajustado, aquel hombre pesa demasiado y el aire comienza a abandonar mis pulmones de forma frenética. Hoy no me encontraba muy bien de todas formas.

—Estás detenido —comienza a esposarme—. Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser usada en tu contra ante un tribunal. Puedes consultar a un abogado. Si no puedes contratarlo —aquel guardia no termina la frase, cuando ya me he desmayado y la oscuridad ha empezado a envolverme por completo—, se te asignará un abogado de oficio.

* * *

Cuando me despierto siento el aire en la cara. Suelto un quejido y abro los ojos con cautela. Veo nubes borrosas allá donde miré, pero el techo comienza a tomar forma para mí. Me resulta familiar.

—Buenos días, machote. ¿Has dormido bien?

Y eso no podría olvidarlo jamás…

—¡Ah! —gritó. Levantándome por inercia en aquella cama socorrida a modo de sofá blandito, que me habrían preparado.

Recuerdo este lugar. Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban, _entre bastidores. _Es una habitación muy lujosa, llena de plumas y trajes de colores. Veo cuencos llenos de fruta de plástico, no hay comida por ningún lado. Y a lo ancho de la puerta de la entrada ponía en letras de neón:

**ARACHNE GORGON**

Era sucamerino. Soul y yo nos cambiamos aquí. ¿Pero qué hacía yo aquí? Al menos no estaba en un calabozo esposado, no sé qué será peor. Al menos conozco esos sitios, soy como de la familia de lo mucho que suelo pasar por allí.

El transexual y un hombre que logro identificar como el mayordomo toca-pelotas de Arachne, que quizá no tenga ese nombre aunque le haya bautizado de esa forma; ambos me echaban aire con un par de abanicos gigantes y de estilo gótico, el mayordomo lo hacía de mala gana pero el transexual estaba encantado. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Había un ligero silencio. Demasiado.

—Uy, que mal despertar tienes —el transexual me coge de la mejilla, pronunciando de una forma sensual hace que me entren mil y un escalofríos—… Guapetón

Ignoraré eso último. Olvidado.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —titubeo.

Intento ponerme derecho, me siento de golpe sin ningún cuidado. Juraría que en ese momento alguien me estaba golpeando con un martillo gigante en la cabeza. Me mareo, llevándome las manos a la frente, agacho la sesera. El transexual, cuyo nombre no conozco, me acerca unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de agua. No recuerdo que se tomaba primero, hace mucho que no me pongo enfermo. Él me observa esperando a que haga algo, da chasquidos con los dedos delante de mi cara, hasta que salgo de mi aturdimiento. Como me pasa primero las pastillas, sugiero tomarlas primero.

—Gracias.

Le digo, formando una sonrisa con los labios. Si duele sonreír es que es malo. Él se emociona, corriendo a una esquina vergonzoso. Desde luego le tengo enamorado. Lástima que nuestro amor no sea tan sencillo, sobre todo para mí.

Noto un ligero peso sobre mis piernas, me han echado una manta gruesa por encima y alguien me ha puesto una camiseta negra sobre el peto desabrochado. Puedo volver a respirar con normalidad, como echaba de menos respirar…

—¡Black*Star! —oigo una voz venir desde la puerta. Hablando de enamorados. Maka y Soul entran de la mano tapados con una manta lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

—¿Cuántos dedos ves? —Soul se abalanza sobre mí, nervioso. Llevándose la colcha por delante, dejando a Maka sin nada para darse calor. Si hace eso ha de estar preocupado, ¿por quién?—. ¿Eh, eh?

—Dos —le agarro de las muñecas. A veces no soporto sus dosis de amor diarias, otras veces le da por pasar de ti, pero hoy no es un día de esos—. Veo dos dedos Soul… ¡Qué me estás metiendo en los ojos!

Le sujeto con la fuerza que me queda en los brazos, desde el trasero le alzo a mis hombros hasta que se revuelve como una spaghetti y cae a mis espaldas, en aquel sofá esponjoso.

—¡_Wo wo_! —grita. Le tiró un cojín encima.

Me río a más no poder y vuelve a dolerme la cabeza horrores. Una mano se posa suavemente sobre mi frente, quitándome un mechón de pelo. Alzo el cuello despacio. Es Maka. No me apetece preocupar a Maka, no me gusta. Se ha cambiado de ropa, por algo más oscuro. Llego a suponer que se lo habrán prestado. Por lo que se ve, el rosa fucsia a Arachne no le va demasiado.

—Menos mal, pensábamos que ya no volvías —sonríe nerviosa. Quiero responderla con algo ingenioso que se burle de sus pequeños pechos, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca Soul me ataca por detrás subiéndose a mi espalda. Seguro que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, siempre defenderá a Maka a toda costa—. Llevas inconsciente media hora, cabezón.

—Cabezón —repite Soul, por si no me he enterado. Se parte el pecho a carcajada limpia.

Les doy una soberana mueca de disgusto

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —murmura Soul mostrando los colmillos. Salta en el sofá y cae al suelo con las plantas de los pies, tapando a Maka con la manta de nuevo.

Mientras rezo a un Dios imaginario, para que nadie le haya visto los dientes, espero sólo haberlo visto yo. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacer que me atraganto con ellas hasta soltar algo coherente.

—¿Qué hacíais dentro de una fuente?

—¡Oh! —gritó Maka con desespero, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Primero a Soul, que miraba para otro lado dentro de la manta y luego prosiguió—. Le dije a Soul que apestaba a colonia de mujer —Soul empezó a sudar por las sienes descontroladamente mientras el tono de la voz de Maka se volvía siniestro—, por lo que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de bañarse cuanto antes —tarde o temprano le saldría humo por las orejas—... Y sí, sé lo que habéis hecho. Te la vas a cargar —me fulminó con la mirada, deshaciéndose de la manta al igual que un súper héroe de su capa. Soul cayó al suelo de bruces.

—Chivata.

—Irresponsable.

—¡Soul! —alzó la mano éste, con desatino.

Y ella una mentirosa empedernida. ¡Soy muy _riesponsable_! _Responsible. Respun_… Eso.

—Uy, uy, uy, parece que el ambiente se está caldeando un poco —susurraba el transexual a oídos del tal Mosquito (toca-huevos). Soul, viendo que no le hacían caso, jugaba con el sombrero y el bastón que le había robado al mayordomo hace unos segundos. No hacía más que perseguirle sin remedio por toda la habitación para recuperar sus pertenencias…

¿Por qué siempre dice _uy, uy, uy_? Será un idioma secreto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre la idea de participar en un desfile? —Maka se acercaba violentamente a tirarme de las orejas—. Que lo hagas tú, puede pasar, pero que traigas a Soul, ¡no te lo perdono! —me golpeó en la cabeza. Ahora si podía jurar que mi mundo daba vueltas—. Ya que estás, ¿por qué no ponerle un cartel en la espalda que diga: "¡Matadme ahora!"?

Nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera yo.

El transexual y el mayordomo tenían unas caras indescifrables. Se alejaban poco a poco de nuestra pelea de hermanos, para no salir perjudicados y heridos. Blancos como el papel, no sabría si entenderían lo que estábamos hablando está loca y yo. Esperaba que no.

—Fue él, el que quiso venir conmigo, ¿y adivina por qué? —grité, levantándome de golpe y porrazo, encarando a Maka. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, encima de que había venido a buscarla con la mejor intención del mundo… Aunque me hubiese desviado sólo un poco era por razones obvias: dinero—. ¡Por qué habías _desaparecido_!

—Pues aquí me tienes, ¡no he desaparecido, idiota! No entiendo porque me habéis seguido, ¿qué os pasa a los dos?

—Por cierto, una tal Kim desea matarte, Maka —habló Soul, en los brazos del mayordomo de Arachne. Le quitó un _monóculo electrónico_ del bolsillo y empezó a ver por él cerrando un ojo, chasqueando la lengua. De lejos se veía su enorme ojo rojo 3 veces más grande—. O eso dijo cuándo, ¿llamó preocupada? No lo recuerdo.

A veces Soul la lía en grande cuando habla sin saber, pero por una vez me había sido de ayuda.

—¿Kim? Ah. Era eso —se quedó muda por un momento, puso una mueca dolorosa—… Black*Star, ¡qué guapo estás hoy! —reía alegre, dando palmadas, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar para Maka. Y su amiga la iba a matar por haberse olvidado de ella. Así lo único que le quedaba era admitir su triste derrota ante mí y alabarme como merezco.

—Eres una despistada.

—De todas formas no teníais porque venir a buscarme —bufaba…

—Eso no me lo digas a mí —señalé a Soul moviendo las cejas, se acercó a Maka y la abrazó por detrás—, he sido arrastrado, a mí me da igual lo que te pase —mentí.

—Que dulce eres —murmuraba Maka con sarcasmo mientras Soul se reía—… Aun así, te prohíbo volver a utilizar a Soul para tu propio beneficio, por el poder que Kid me concedió ante ti por ser la mayor —en realidad, jugamos a sacar la pajita más larga y ella ganó—.

Ella hace lo mismo con él. De una forma más… Asquerosa.

Me alegro de no tener que dar explicaciones, pero me gustaría saberlo, la verdad. Recordad, _de natural curioso._

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —exigí.

¿Soul me había traicionado? No, no se acuerda de lo que comió ayer, y siempre come lo mismo. ¿El transexual, Mosquito?

—Pues…

Maka comenzó a parlotear, pero no tardó en ser acallada por el crujir de la puerta al abrirse.

—He sido yo —Arachne Gorgon cruzaba el umbral hasta llegar a nosotros.

Ah, la que faltaba. La asesina de escrotos.

—Yo se lo he contado todo —me sonreía—. Y da gracias a que me gustes y no te demande.

Una confesión muy interesante, la verdad… Necesito un cigarrillo…

—¿Qué usted qué? —pregunto confundido.

Volví a sentarme en el sillón, la habitación daba demasiadas vueltas. Era como si estuviese saltando a la comba con la cabeza bocabajo. Aunque la pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto, me sentía mejor por momentos. Ella esperó a que me acomode, y comenzó a relatar.

—Por vuestra culpa el desfile se ha alargado, he tenido que pedir disculpas y ahora os necesito para saludar y darle fin —eso ha sonado mal—. Aunque muy inadvertido por tu parte, has sido la estrella de mi desfile —eso ha sonado bien—, no puedo permitir que te pase nada, se hablará durante días de esto. De algún modo, gr —y eso último le costó mucho decirlo. Sonaba igual que un tigre, su mayordomo la dio un leve golpe en la espalda—. Gr… Gracias.

Ha sido ella la que había evitado que hoy durmiese en un calabozo. Al final la he ayudado y todo, sin quererlo. ¿Qué debía decir?_ ¿De nada por la publicidad, págueme ya? _Debía pagarme, no he hecho todo esto para nada.

—Oh, no tiene importancia —me rasqué la cabeza. Sí que la tenía, yo soy de gran importancia, pero supongo que ese es uno de los momentos en los que has de dejar tu ego para otro rato, o eso solía decir Kid cuando me ayudaba con un problema "de chicas". No se me da bien tratar con mujeres, sólo sé hacerlas llorar… Como lo odio.

—Además, me lo ha pedido él —Soul se acercó a ella dudoso. Arachne le pasó un brazo por el cuello, y con tan sólo una mano le agarró la mandíbula—. ¿Has visto su cara? No podía decirle que no —se reía, mientras hacía virguerías con la cara de Soul—. Ya hemos hablado él y yo. Uno tiene que aprender a proteger a los suyos.

Sonrió. Dejando la última frase en el aire. Me resultó curioso, ¿a quién hay que proteger? ¿A mí? No lo entendía.

No al menos por ahora.

Tenía una boca enorme.

—Yo te rasco la espalda, y cuando llegue el momento tú me rascas la espalda y aquí, no ha pasado nada —decía maliciosamente. ¿Qué venía el hablar ahora de espaldas? Que habrá hecho Soul...

Dirijo la vista hasta él, frunzo el ceño y Soul alza los hombros. Después huye hasta Maka.

—¿Qué?

Mira para otro lado. Suspiré. En serio, que habrá hecho con esta mujer…

—Señorita, no quiero interrumpirla —comentó el mayordomo a su señora, mirándome con cara de odio. Soul le había arrebatado el chaleco, el sombrero de copa y el bastón. Era joven, ¿por qué levaba un bastón?—, es la hora.

* * *

_**Maka.**_

—¿Me firmas un autógrafo? —una chica se acercaba a Black con un cuaderno de notas digital.

—¡Claro! —gritaba él, contento a más no poder. Lo que faltaba, hincharle más ego a ese cabeza de globo.

—¡Yo también, yo también! —se acercaba otra, y detrás de esa otra más. Y no paraban de llegar—… Tranquilas chicas, ¡hay Black para todas! —gritaba con una gran sonrisa entre ceja y ceja. Lo que yo os decía, se le va a hinchar la cabeza.

—¿Ves Maka? Y tú diciendo que repetir tanto mi autógrafo era algo enfermizo —reía el muy infame...

Soul a mi lado se reía a más no poder, cuando una ingenua intentó acercarse a él, se escondió detrás de mí y me agarró con fuerza, rodeándome. No estaba asustado, las miraba con inquina. Realmente no sabía que le pasaba, quizá no quería que nadie se acercase a él, o a mí. Lo segundo es lo más probable, de todas formas Soul está conmigo y como no soy para nada celosa me interpongo entre esas chicas y él, para que nadie averigüe que es un vampiro. Sí, lo hacía por eso…

—Me alegro, vámonos de aquí —sugerí. No, ordenaba—. Ahora.

Y seguimos yendo camino al escenario, desde las gradas veía como ambos se paseaban dando las gracias al público. Black*Star parecía un pato mareado. Soul sólo me miraba a mí, sólo me saludaba a mí. Sonreí con tristeza.

_¿Cuánto tiempo puedo seguir así? No lo merezco._

* * *

_**Black.**_

—Black Star, ¿por qué hueles a coco?

—Es una larga y valiente historia, que te contaré cuando seas mayor —entonaba con sarcasmo, pasándola un brazo por encima del hombro, sonriente.

—Soy mayor que tú —ella se cruzaba de brazos, dándole una mirada envenenada, de bruja—. Y más alta.

—Que te calles —eso no era cierto. No lo era…

Habíamos acabado de saludar al público, Soul salió incluso mojado, ni siquiera nos cambiamos de ropa. Estuve a punto de caerme redondo al suelo de nuevo, pero no duro mucho. Les dijimos adiós a las modelos chismosas, que seguían pensando que Soul era mi amante secreto aunque ahora me idolatraban, y al transexual, aún tengo su número de teléfono, lo cual me asusta bastante.

Pero yo sé muy bien lo que quiero.

A Maka no le hizo ninguna gracia que tantas mujeres se acercasen a Soul, jamás lo admitirán, pero los dos son la cosa más celosa que hay en el mundo. No sabría decir cuál de los dos lo es más. Pero tampoco debería alardear sobre ello, yo también lo soy. Dicen que el primer paso es admitirlo, dicen…

Nos despedimos de Arachne, y por fin, decidió pagarnos. Aunque, no era lo que yo esperaba. Para nada.

—Nos ha pagado… Con chocolate —mis labios repetían la misma frase una y otra vez—… Con chocolate…

—¿Black*Star? —murmuraba Maka frunciendo el ceño. Ella recibía el chocolate de Soul.

—Creo que se ha roto —le decía Soul al oído—… Shhh… Ya paso —acariciaba mi cabeza.

—Chocolate —lloraría, pero los Dioses como yo no lloran. No en público…

Al menos podría dárselo a Tsubaki.

—No te quejes, que es Light —Arachne me guiñó un ojo. Mosquito tuvo que sujetarme para que no la matase yo esta vez, mientras ella se reía. Es vengativa.

Fue lo último que me dijo esa bruja rancia con un vestido del 1800. Si pudiera ser sincero, diría que no será la última vez que nos la crucemos por el camino. Es de esas personas, que nunca olvidas por mucho que quieras. Junto a su mayordomo, al cual Soul tuvo que devolverle sus trastos a excepción del sombrero, eso se lo quedó. Ambos pidieron hablar con Soul en el último momento, y simplemente, desaparecieron con toda su _troupe_. Jamás, volveré a bromear sobre la gente que trabaja en este mundo, son capaces de venir todos a lincharme.

El escenario se transformó en cuestión de segundos, según Arachne habían alargado el desfile por lo que la siguiente actuación sería mucho más rápida y no mentía. Todos los asientos volvían a estar llenos, incluso había mucha gente de pie esperando por algo. O alguien.

Nosotros tres empezábamos a echar cuentas unos con otros. Había algo que se me escapaba, pero no sabía lo que era. No tendría importancia.

—¿Y tú por qué me dejaste solo en pleno escenario? —acusé a Soul, agarrando ya mi recuperada espada, mientras salíamos a las gradas—. Traidor.

—No, no es eso —se defendía Soul, pinchando con el dedo la punta de la espada, haciéndose sangre. Se la quité. ¿Cuándo me la ha robado?—. Es que vi… Vi a Maka… Con un chico.

Se vino abajo como la espuma, agachándose según caminábamos.

—Se me había olvidado —decía con un tono preocupante— Se me había olvidado…

—"Gracias" —me dijo Maka con sarcasmo.

¿Yo ahora que he hecho?

—Soul no te pares en medio —le alcé con el brazo, sino la gente iba a pisarlo.

—¡Besándose! —me agarró con fuerza de la camiseta y ambos quedamos de cuclillas, después se sujetó el sombrero con terror. Le quedaba grande.

—No era nadie importante —Maka se erguía indignada—. Y eso no pasó —mentía. Estaba colorada. Mira tú por donde—. Te lo habrás imaginado…

Me puse del lado de Soul, y es que hacer rabiar a Maka era un plato muy dulce.

—Oh, Maka la empollona quedando con chicos a escondidas. Estás hecha una rebelde —Maka sacó un libro y me golpeó con él. Me pasa por avivar las llamas de su amor.

—Muérete —más quisiera ella.

Tampoco lo negaba. Era cierto.

—Romperle el corazón a Soul, eso está muy mal —movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro—. Tranquilo Soul, ya iba siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta de que Maka no es trigo limpio —y eso yo lo sabía muy bien—. ¿Has visto quién era? Podemos ir a lanzar huevos a su casa si te hace sentir mejor —son de las pocas cosas que me hace sentir mejor. Supongo que el sería feliz con una mayor _merienda_.

No me contestó, seguía aferrándose a su sombrero "prestado" y abría esos ojos rojos como platos.

Por un lado era fantástico, se acabó verles a los dos hacer cosas cursis juntos. Se acabaría el tener que imaginarme hechos tabú, y contemplar escenas amorosas entre mis hermanos del alma.

—No gracias —decía él, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta quebrarlo…

Por otro lado, sería un largo tiempo de tener que aguantar a Soul deprimido por los rincones, tenerle encima todos los días triste. Iba muy en serio, hace ya tres años tuvimos un hámster que murió por extrañas circunstancias, Soul no le dio de comer y el pobre expiro su último aliento en el desván. Tardamos tres meses en poder quitarle un hámster muerto de las manos a un vampiro con depresión. Soul nunca muerde a nadie. A excepción de Kid, a Kid le mordía todos los días cuando le trajeron a nuestro piso. Pero él nunca se quejaba.

—¿Podéis dejar de cuchichear agachadas como dos marujas en celo? —decía Maka muy molesta, se cruzaba de brazos.

—La culpa es tuya. Tú y tus novios secretos, come-libros —me pasaba con Maka.

Fuera de bromas, ¿a qué venía esto? Yo sabía que ella adoraba a Soul, lo quería más que a nada. Más que a su padre. Me lo dejó bien claro en su día. Hablaría con ella tarde o temprano.

—Ya basta. Es sólo un amigo. No es mi novio, no es mi nada. Ni yo le gusto, ni él me gusta. Ni nunca pasará nada —dijo sílaba por sílaba—. Que os quede claro.

Hablaba muy segura de sí misma, no titubeó. Si tuviera que elegir, me fiaría de Soul mucho antes que de Maka, sin pensármelo dos veces. También es su problema las personas con las que quiera salir o no. No es algo que me moleste, pero estaba mal tratar como tu objeto más preciado a alguien, para luego salir y reemplazarlo por otro. Me hacía recordar a Kilik, a Tsubaki. Ahora me apetece golpear algo…

—¿Me lo prometes?

Soul se quitó el sombrero y rápidamente se acercó hasta Maka con un semblante de seriedad infinita. Se miraron a los ojos parsimoniosamente.

—Lo prometo.

Y después de eso, se besaron.

Tardaron varios minutos que hube de esperar, me negaba a verlo pero imposible no oír el empuje de esas dos lenguas moviéndose. No de tus hermanos. Lo que hay que aguantar.

Maka se llevó las manos a la espalda, no pude ver que hacía. _La carne de burro no es transparente._

—Eh, ¿tenéis que hacer eso en público? —puse una mueca de asco, llevando los dedos a la boca.

Y hoy, en reconciliaciones absurdas del día:

—Voy a potar.

_Soul y Maka_

* * *

Las luces se apagaron de pronto, no podía ver más allá de un metro de distancia. Soul, Maka y yo nos sentamos en las gradas a ver con que mera absurdez nos entretendrían hoy para variar. Espero que sea una película, a Soul y a mí nos encanta _Drácula, de la 1 a la 23_. Sí, lo digo en serio.

—¿Y ya está? ¿La perdonas? No tienes sangre en las venas —regañaba a Soul, echándome hacia atrás.

Me senté entre medias de los dos, para no tener que soportar más escenas embarazosas. Después de ese último beso, vinieron más. Maka se había ido a comprar algo de comer, le hice una buena broma diciéndola que no se trajese ningún amante nuevo a nuestro círculo o se arrepentiría de ello, Soul y ella me golpearon en la espalda. Ahora que ella no estaba, era el momento de la charla _entre hombres_.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Soul ladeaba la cabeza, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Sabe que en público no puede sentarse bocabajo. Quería darle un puñetazo en este mismo momento. Inocencia o pasotismo—. Sí que tengo sangre.

—Olvida eso —escucha lo que quiere—. ¿En verdad vas a fiarte de Maka?

Él se quedó mirándome a los ojos, y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta durante varios segundos, hasta que al fin respondió:

—Yo confío en ella. Y si ella dice que no ha hecho nada, es que no ha hecho nada —subió los hombros. No sabía que respuesta darle, ni que cara poner. Así qué le tiré de la nariz con amabilidad—. ¡Au! —o sin ella.

¿En Maka si confía, pero en mí luego no? Muy bonito.

—Eres un idiota —bufé.

Pero no puedo permitir que hagan daño a este idiota.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Maka traía entre las manos un bol rebosante de palomitas de colores, que te dejan la boca hecha un arcoíris. Por estás pocas razones es por la que aún la quiero, porque trae comida que ella no cocina de vez en cuando. El vampiro y yo negamos con la cabeza, nerviosos—. A comer.

Soul se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza y Maka echaba unas pocas en él.

Y es que Soul había aprendido a comer como nosotros de tanto observarnos. Maka solía decir que era un Vampiro evolucionado, o no. Únicamente se ponía la comida en la lengua, se la tragaba, hacía que masticaba y volvía a tragar de mentira. Él decía que era como comer pipas, ni te llena, ni te sustenta, pero te entretiene.

—Tengo hambre —a Soul le rugían las tripas. Se sujetó el vientre, y se echó hacia delante. A este paso le saldrían babas de entre los labios.

Me llevé otro puñado de palomitas dulces a la boca, para hacerle sufrir más mientras él me miraba, a mí todo me sabe salado… Por razones que desconozco.

—Aguanta que no te va a pasar nada—Él quería salir, ahora que cargue con su decisión—. Cuando termine esto, volvemos corriendo —me miró poco convencido—. Ya que estamos, no tenemos nada que hacer.

—Como queráis —Maka, la chica buena que hace pellas, se sentó—. Por cierto, ¿esta actuación que va a ser?

—No tengo ni idea —y engullía más palomitas, me había hecho con el bol entero.

Después de todo era yo quien estaba en medio. Es ley de vida.

Unas señoritas altas, con una gran sonrisa y unas minifaldas tan cortas que daban vértigo, parecidas a las modelos chismosas de la pasarela, nos iban pasando unas gafas negras a cada uno. A todo el público.

—¿Y esto? ¿Vamos a ver una película?—murmuraba Soul, poniéndose las gafas—. No veo nada.

Eran gafas de sol.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Black —Maka se había quedado rígida como una estatua, me hablaba sin apenas mirarme, entre dientes…

Estaba asustada.

Una música envolvente nos taponó los oídos y el público comenzó a vitorear impaciente. Unas luces potentes iluminaron el centro del plató, dejando ver a una de aquellas azafatas actuando, enseñándonos como debíamos ponernos las gafas en caso de destello.

—No puede ser —se me cayó el bote de palomitas…

Había algo, que yo tenía que recordar. Algo que se me había olvidado por completo. Importante.

Una especie de paneles solares gigantes emergían del techo, fijando su objetivo el escenario a alumbrar. _Cámaras portátiles_ empezaban a grabar. Esto ya lo había visto antes. En algún sitio.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y un hombre lascivo, vestido con un traje negro, con unas gafas sujetándole el flequillo, salió de la nada comenzando a gritar:

—¡Bienvenidos, una noche más! ¡Hombres, guarden a buen recaudo a sus mujeres! Su presentador favorito, acaba de llegar.

Un hombre pelirrojo. Reía siendo aplaudido, comenzó a hacer chistes racistas contra los vampiros.

—Imposible —Maka se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su pelo suelto la tapo la cara por completo—... Spirit no.

Dejé de comer. Dejé de parpadear.

Estando en la décima fila, Maka y yo escupimos a todos los de delante al mismo tiempo, parecía que lo habíamos ensayado. Para ellos llovieron palomitas de colores ese día. Se quejaron por haberles duchado, pero estábamos demasiado aturdidos por el impacto como para prestar atención.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Spirit también sale en la película? —Soul preguntaba, alzando una ceja. Por suerte no se enteraba de nada.

—No es una película, Soul —Maka susurró…

Eso era lo que debía recordar, eso era.

—Sé que habéis tenido que esperar demasiado, así que no nos enrollemos más. Aunque eso, estaría muy bien —guiñaba un ojo Spirit, a las espectadoras, y éstas caían rendidas a sus pies. A Maka pronto se le saldría el corazón del pecho, quería matarlo—. Pidámosles amablemente a nuestros verdugos que vayan trayendo a los que hoy tienen la suerte de ser, nuestros _pecadores._

Unos hombres fornidos, con el pecho descubierto y las cabezas tapadas con capuchas negras, iban arrastrando a _tres personas _encadenadas entre sí de pies y manos, cubiertos por una capa que imitaba el color de la plata. Imitaban a los que serían unos fantasmas errantes. Uno de ellos era muy pequeño, igual que un _Oompa Loompa. _Se escondía detrás del segundo extraño. Era una niña. Tropezó con la sábana y cayó al suelo, se hizo daño y la gente se burló de ella.

—Hoy, por fortuna —Spirit hizo que destaparan a los tres individuos, detrás de ellos se formó un cristal—, ¡tenemos una familia al completo!

Aquellos seres, aquellos entes, enseñaron los dientes con furia. Bufaban igual que un gato lleno de ira. Un hombre mayor, alto y delgado, una mujer joven de cabellos rosas, y la niña castaña. Un collar metálico rodeaba los cuellos de todos y cada uno de ellos.

—¿Es una obra de teatro? —Soul estaba confundido, nos miraba a ambos esperando que alguien le diese una respuesta. Me zarandeó, empezaba a cansarse de que nadie le hiciese caso—. ¿Por qué hacen de vampiros? ¿Por qué van desnudos?

Spirit se dedica, a presentar _**Las Purgas**._

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos? —me dijo Maka histérica, atrayéndome hacia ella, pronunciaba demasiado deprisa y sólo llegaba a entender una palabra—. _¡Soul!_

—Irnos de aquí, ya.

Levantándonos al unísono, Maka y yo nos compenetramos como nunca.

—Bueno, ya ha salido Spirit —cogí a Soul del brazo con fuerza para que no se me escapase y corrimos surcando las rodillas de la gente hasta llegar al pasillo—, creo que ya podemos irnos.

Soul no sabe lo que es una _Purga._

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué nos vamos?—Soul se deshizo de mi agarré violentamente—. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Qué van a hacerles? —frunció el ceño, demasiado confundido. Se agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda. Parecía dolerle mucho de repente.

Si él se enteraba de esto, de lo que hacían con la gente como él, nos odiaría de por vida, no. Si Soul veía esto, moriría. _Las luces se lo tragarían._

Había demasiado ruido.

—No pasa nada, ¿me oyes? —mentía. Junté mis manos por detrás de sus orejas—. No me encuentro bien, vamos a irnos, ¿no tienes hambre?

—No quiero irme.

Soul no me creía, se alejó de nosotros unos pasos en el angosto pasillo, negando con la cabeza. Me hice tan sólo con su sombrero. El problema era que Soul nos conocía demasiado bien. Me conocía, y sabía cuándo mentía y cuando no. Sabía de quien fiarse, y de quien no. Y peor aún, sabía cuándo debía mentir por algo malo. O por algo bueno. Y esta vez era malo, no una mentira piadosa. Era terrible.

—¡Vamos a ir calentando motores! —la voz de Spirit era demasiado irritante, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Cada vez que él hablaba, estábamos más cerca del macabro resultado final. Los paneles colocados en el techo del escenario comenzaron a moverse 90 grados. Apuntando a aquel anciano alto y delgado. La niña pequeña se volvía a esconder detrás de las piernas de la chica más joven. Ella sujetaba la cabeza de la menor tras su espalda y le susurraba palabras que me resultaban inaudibles. Aquella mujer no parecía tener miedo, su cara sólo mostraba odio. Un odio que jamás había visto antes.

—¿Para qué es esa cosa? —Soul levantó el brazo, señalando los paneles de luz que comenzaron a brillar con todo su esplendor.

Maka me tiraba con fuerza del brazo una y otra vez. Un gato debía haberse comido nuestras lenguas, y Soul estaba demasiado agitado.

—¡Oh! —el público abría tanto la boca de asombro al mirar aquellas luces, que cualquier mosca podría entrar en ellas a la perfección. Una señal indicó que era el momento de colocarse las gafas. Se hacía difícil el fijar la vista sin fruncir el ceño.

—Tenemos que irnos —recogí a Soul, tirando de su muñeca mientras Maka iba delante. Por las buenas o por las malas, empiezo a crisparme—, luego te lo explico.

—¿Por qué? —Soul se detuvo en seco, empujándome. La luz comenzaba a quemarle la piel y las manos ligeramente. Soltó un quejido de dolor, apegándose a la pared justo al lado del pasillo.

—¡Deja de ser tan infantil! —había dejado de actuar como Black*Star, ahora parecía un solemne padre—. ¡He dicho que nos vamos!

—¡¿Qué les va a pasar?! —me chillaba el vampiro albino, respirando con la boca entreabierta. Queriendo golpearme. Parecía más nervioso que nosotros, quizá estuviese recordando algo.

Me acerqué hasta él y le alce del cuello de la camisa mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Soul —grité con fuerza. Reventando, alto y claro. El silencio me había dejado paso, atrayendo todas las miradas. Tan nervioso como me encontraba no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Soul de allí. Él sólo quería quedarse allí, y yo no entendía el porqué de su obcecación—… ¡Van a matarles!

A cada segundo venía más y más gente a rodear el escenario. Incluso niños. Tragué saliva bruscamente. Y Soul, se quedó quieto. Esperando por algo, mirando al vacío. No debí decirle la verdad, tenía que haberlo noqueado y haberle llevado a cuestas hasta casa cuanto antes. No debí decir nada. No solté a Soul, mis músculos se atrofiaron.

—¡Muy bien chico! —gritaba Spirit, haciendo que las masas. Probablemente no sabía quiénes éramos desde tan lejos, aunque viniendo de este hombre, me espero cualquier cosa—. ¡Ese es el espíritu!

—Por favor, volvamos a casa —Maka le suplicó, juntando sus manos con las de él.

Soul apretó la mandíbula, pero por una vez atendió a razones. No haría nada que pudiese herir a Maka de la forma que fuese. Y cuando creíamos, que podríamos irnos como si nada hubiese pasado, que sería un día más de nuestras monótonas y tranquilas vidas, que Maka y yo le habíamos vencido, que le habíamos convencido, de repente:

—Acabemos con esto ya, tengo una cita dentro una hora.

Spirit ordenó. Uno de los hombres encapuchados tapó con las capas plateadas a las otras dos vampiresas, a esa mujer y esa niña. Y finalmente, cruzó el escenario, con su enorme mano bajó una palanca roja poco a poco. Como si de alguien condenado a una silla eléctrica se tratase. El público entonó una última cuenta atrás:

—_Diez, nueve, ocho._

Los espectadores se colocaron sus preciadas gafas con cristales tintados para poder verlo mejor, y las placas solares se encendieron cubriendo a aquel anciano vampiro, asustado, a punto de morir.

—_Siete, seis, cinco._

—¡No! —chilló Soul, golpeándome, intentando zafarse de nuestro agarre. Quería correr hacia el escenario. La luz comenzaba a hacerle mucho daño a él, pero no cerró los ojos. Los mantenía abiertos, aterrorizados. No escondió las manos que empezaban a quemarle—. No —abría los ojos como platos de porcelana. ¿Qué vería Soul? ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza? ...

—_Cuatro._

Sintiendo el miedo. Los tres.

Maka y yo nos interpusimos en su afán de auto condenarse para siempre. El albino nos arañaba de una forma violenta, llena de angustia. Ninguno de los dos podía ver nada, habíamos dejado nuestras gafas en las gradas. Una sola mirada a Maka bastó para que entendiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Agarramos a Soul de brazos y piernas y le lanzamos tras varios asientos, justo antes del gran estallido.

—_Tres._

El vampiro a punto de morir en el escenario pedía misericordia. Pero sólo sirvió para divertir aún más a los espectadores. Para ser otra frívola broma más en el repertorio de Spirit.

—No dejes que lo maten —me gritó Soul en un último intento, atorado entre las piernas de varios espectadores.

Nos dimos la vuelta en cuestión de segundos, si nos quedábamos mirando hacia al frente nos quedaríamos ciegos. Posé una pierna y coloqué la espada enfundad entre los pies de Soul, asustándolo aún más si cupiese. Maka se agachó a su lado.

Yo no puedo hacer nada.

—_Dos…_

—Lo siento —susurré, mirándole de costado. Lo último que vi fue a un pobre vampiro agachado, clavando sus uñas en mi pierna y mi cuerpo fue tragado por la luz.

—_¡Uno!_

* * *

Aquel hombre desapareció. Su figura se esfumo de esta tierra. Y no quedó nada de él, tan sólo sus cenizas. Ni siquiera una nube de humo salió de él. En el cristal su contorno se quedó grabado. Aplausos.

—_Polvo eres, y polvo serás _—Spirit cantó—_. De la nada vienes, y a la nada te irás _—el ansioso y embobado público terminó_._

Una azafata recoge las cenizas de aquel anciano con una escoba y un recogedor.

—No ha estado nada mal —comentó Spirit recibiendo otro micrófono—. Ahora vayamos a por el siguiente —reían, todos y cada uno.

—Es un _Infierno _—bajé la cabeza hasta encontrar a Soul, él se apoyaba en Maka para no caerse y ella intentaba hacer todo lo posible por calmarlo, para que dejase de temblar. Soul lo había visto, ya no había vuelta atrás—. Lo han matado.

Soul era importante, pero tendría que esperar. Lo primero era salir de aquí antes de que llegase el siguiente fogonazo de luz.

—Volvamos —dije de forma silenciosa.

Cargué con _Estrella Negra _a la espalda, le tendí una mano a Maka y ambos tiramos de Soul hacia arriba con fuerza, pesaba tanto como una piedra. Recordé que aún seguía mojado. Volví la vista al escenario de reojo, mientras caminaba. Spirit por su parte disfrutaba haciendo de rabiar a aquella vampiresa de cabellos rosas que intentaba por todos los medios descabezarlo. El collar que llevaba puesto mandaba una descarga cada vez que se movía bruscamente, pero ella se mordía los labios dejando correr su sangre.

—Cuidado, que muerde —reía el pelirrojo con mucha labia—. Parece ser que tendremos un _2x1._

La niña pequeña se aferraba detrás de la mujer, aterrada. Ni siquiera los verdugos podían separarla.

—Encended las luces, por favor —rogó Spirit sudoroso—. Esto está que arde.

La vampiresa escupió a Spirit, y se colocó de forma protectora delante de la niña.

La cuenta atrás sonó esta vez mucho más deprisa. Al público se le acababa la paciencia, se colocaron las gafas como protección y empezaron a abuchear con desdén.

No estábamos prestando atención, salteábamos cientos de personas entre el público que nos entorpecían el paso, arrastrando a Soul, cogiéndole en volandas por el pasillo en contra de su voluntad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Maka le daba la mano cariñosamente.

—Maka, ¡aligera! —grité yendo detrás, la pisaba los talones.

La pequeña vampiresa chillaba escondiéndose tras el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, y ella levantaba los brazos formando una cruz con todo su cuerpo. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta la luz cubrió nuestras espaldas, corríamos más y más deprisa. Así Soul no se quemaría. Íbamos a salir de aquí, lo íbamos a conseguir. Y ninguno de nosotros miramos atrás. Ninguno, a excepción de alguien.

—Hasta la vista —Spirit despidió, colocándose la corbata. Los focos se centraron en ellas, y empezaron a quemarse—, preciosa.

Recuerdo ese momento tan silencioso, no era capaz de oír nada. El tiempo se había detenido como por arte de magia.

Pero no era magia. Claro que no lo era.

Maka y yo caímos al suelo. Soul nos había empujado con toda la fuerza que tenía. Cogió su sombrero y como alma que lleva el diablo, al igual que un toro al envestir a su presa, desapareció entre la multitud que disfrutaba de su gran espectáculo. Era demasiado rápido, la luz me estaba quemando las córneas y no pude seguirle el rastro.

Cuando me levanto, Maka ha desaparecido. Le robo las gafas a un tipo que hay sentado a nuestro lado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —se oyó a Spirit hablar por los altavoces—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —se escucha una interferencia en el micrófono que hace que todos nos tapemos los oídos. La voz del pelirrojo deja de oírse.

Lo primero que vislumbre a lo lejos fue la espalda de mi vampiro, corriendo hacia el escenario. Tres verdugos arremeten contra él mientras se quema poco a poco. La luz me ciega, oigo un relámpago que resuena entre los paneles de luz en el techo. Un humo blanco lo recubre por completo. Suena una alarma. Agua cae sobre nuestras cabezas. Soy engullido por un mar de gente que se abalanza sobre mí.

Soul no se había vuelto loco. Ni mucho menos. Quizá era el más cuerdo de todas estas personas, de toda esta ciudad.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

_Aun así, los vampiros no dejaron de gustarme. Seguían siendo fuertes, seguían siendo un misterio. No éramos tan diferentes._

_Hasta que una noche le pregunté: mamá, ¿qué puede matar a un Vampiro?_

_Ella apagaba la luz de la mesilla de noche y me daba un tierno beso en la frente. Después, posando un dedo entre sus labios, me decía en secreto:_

"_El sol."_

_Y mi madre, como siempre, llevaba razón._

* * *

_**Beru*:**_

**No voy a comentar nada de este capítulo, no me parece bien. **(Ya iré explicando más adelante, _**don't worry**_ bellos.) **Adelante, juzgadlo vosotros mismo.**

Vivan los ¡Oompa loompa! (dabadidú) **De "Charlie, y la Fábrica de Chocolate".** _(Umpa-lumpa, romanizado (?) Romanicemos todos…) _Yo quiero uno, a ser posible de mayordomo (le llamaría Sebastián). Le pagaría con granos de cacao y listo, canciones chachi-pandi todos los días. (_**LOL**_)

Gracias mil a mis reviewcillos majosos:** Kakono No Tenshi, Naga, Forrestete, Evangeline 17, candelaa-97, Anazoy23, Lightning-Claire, Ren Miyamoto, Hime Honda, Guest y Nitta Rawr. **Gracias, muchas gracias por contribuir a que este Fic malicious siga adelante, os iré respondiendo en cuanto pueda, me enamoran vuestros comentarios, (_I'm your Fan!_) **_thank you all_. _(READ AND__ REVIEW)_**

Ya sabéis, _**dejar reviews**_ hace que los _Creadores de __**Hora de Aventuras**_ (y yo) tengan más hierba que fumar, para crear otro capítulo genial. (?) Tal vez. (Y si no lo dejas puede que el padre de _Marceline_ te chupe el alma. ¡**El aaaaalma**!) Y por supuesto me haces muy _happy-flower_ (pero así, como concepto) me animas muchísimo a escribir, ¡a seguir, nene/a! El siguiente Fic que actualizaré será _**Sweet Dreams**_, le tengo tantas ganas que espero no morir pronto. O que me maten. _**(¡Socorroco!)**_

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo _capítulillo:_

_**Capítulo 6**_

El chico contra el mundo.

_**Y, ¡ciao ciao!**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a Lightning Claire.**_


End file.
